And All That Crap
by caught in my own world
Summary: IN HIATUS So Hermione Granger moves in to a new town. Boringmuch? Nope. A few familiar faces are there.. including a certain blonde. So what happens next? I don't know.. See for yourself.
1. Moving In

**A/N:** Ahehe.. Yes I have re written the fic… :D All of you probably hate me now but uh… well that's showbiz! :))

**Summary in my own "teen-y" choice of words: **So Hermione Granger moves in to a new town. Boringmuch? Nope. A few familiar faces are there.. including a certain blonde. So what happens next? I don't know.. See for yourself. :D

**Disclaimer:** All Harry Potter related characters and concepts are © J. K. Rowling, Warner Bros., AOL Time Warner, Bloomsbury Publishing and Scholastic Publishing; this fanfic was created for non-profit, entertainment purposes only. No copyright or trademark infringement is intended. :D (Sorry couldn't resist :P)

* * *

**.:Chapter 1- Moving in:.**

Hermione Granger sighed softly as she watched the sunset from the window of her new house. It was a beautiful sight. How she loved the sunset. It always made her feel-

"Hermione!"

Hermione scowled.

_**knock knock**_

_**click**_

_**creeeaaak**_

"Hermione…"

"What now, mother?"

"Hermione I want you to watch over Odysseus and Hannanaiah for a little while…"

"Tell me mother, why can't the nanny watch them?"

"The nanny is currently fixing your siblings' rooms."

"And the maids..?"

"Are helping your father clean and move some things."

Hermione scowled.

"Either babysit them or help your father."

Hermione groaned in defeat.

"Fine."

"Now that's a good girl. They're over there in the family room watching the telly."

"…"

"And Hermione..?"

"…"

"Do fix your things as soon as possible. I'm inviting some of my friends one of these days. I'll be showing them the mansion."

"..."

Hermione had the urge to say "Again?!" but she chose to just shut her mouth. Heaven knows what kind of monster her mother turns into when she was furious. She made her way out of her box-laden room, stepping over the mess.

'_Show off.'_

She stopped right in front of her door.

"I've told you loads of times before. You should have hired more maids."

"And _I've told you loads of times before_. I don't have time."

"I never knew picking up the phone and dialing some numbers were that time-consuming."

"_Haha_. That was so funny."

"Well, you could have at least hired an interior designer or something. Or-or.. people who can move our stuff around?"

"Hermione, Hermione. I have enough talent to decorate our house."

Hermione scoffed. _Talent?_

"And I wouldn't want other people moving our things around. They might break our valuable, _expensive_ things. Better us moving them. We'd be much more careful."

"So breaking the antique vase that's worth more my laptop is _careful_?"

Hermione smiled cheekily at her scowling mother, unconsciously twirling her hair around her finger, which was now tamed into soft curls and dark brown in color with blonde highlights.

Now, Hermione was not a rude girl. Nor was she a disrespectful spoiled brat. It was just that Hermione and her mother had a sort of relationship like those of very close 'girlfriends'. You'd see them hurl insults at each other("Do you mind? Your fat behind is blocking the way." "Do you mind? Your smelly feet is polluting our planet."), bickering about clothes or perfumes("Yuck! Are you telling me that this thing that smells like a grandma is worth-" "It smells sophisticated! You just don't have a sophisticated nose like mine!"), hitting each other playfully at times(_**punch**_ "Ow! You hit like a fat man, Hermione!" "Well at least I'm not weak as you are, you emaciated surfboard!") or even 'borrow' each other's clothes or accessories("You should have asked permission, woman!" "Well I had an urgent meeting and I was running late so I didn't have the time to ask you.") Well arguing, bickering and hitting each other was not all they did. Hermione and Mrs. Granger shared stories, secrets and all that cripe. They were as close as a mother and daughter could be. Although they did have their "I'm-not-talking-to-you-ever" days.

Hermione went out of her room and walked through the long hallway quite silently, looking around her. Her fourth year had just ended and she was less than happy about it. Summer wasn't her favorite season. She hated sweating and getting sticky. She mentally shuddered. It was a good thing they had air conditioning. Ah yes, the wonders of being a muggle-born.

Hermione finally reached the carpeted staircase and made her way down.

"_Mothers." _She said, shaking her head.

While slowly climbing down three flights of stairs, Hermione thought of her 'new' life.

Mrs. Granger had established a very successful company in the dental market, which was the one to blame for the cash flow. After only a year of running the new business, Mrs. Granger had more than enough money to buy the family an eighteenth-century mansion in Wiltshire.

This was Hermione's first month in their new house. Surprisingly, she wasn't loving it. She would have been delighted to have a new, fabulous and not to mention historical house if she wasn't bored to tears every single day, if her motmiahher didn't bother her to help with the household stuff, if she didn't have to watch over her siblings or if she had.. well.. friends around here.

With her arms folded across her chest, Hermione went into the grand family room.

There in the luxurious brown leather sofa were Odysseus and Hannanaiah, watching Spongebob in their 78 inch plasma tv.

Hermione plopped down next to Odysseus, who was sucking his thumb unconsciously.

"Hey 'Seus. Hey 'Naiah."

"Hello 'Mione." Said the two in unison.

Hannanaiah and Odysseus were Hermione's siblings, obviously. Who else in this cruel world would be named like that by their parents? They all had long and unusual names. They all even had nicknames because saying their names all day would piss you off a lot. It also was a waste of time and energy. Imagine addressing them with their whole names for the rest of your life..

Naiah was nine and Seus was five. Hermione was fifteen. Quite an age gap, eh?

Hermione turned to Seus.

Now, Seus was quite.. on the the chubby side. And Hermione.. well let's just say that she is quite fond of.. well.. fat people.. or things.

Take Seus for example. Every time Hermione saw him, she'd get a very strong urge to bite his fat cheeks senseless. And sometimes, she did just that. This may seem like a very strange and disturbing behavior. But to Hermione, it was just a little fetish. It was completely normal. Everybody has fetishes, right?

Well, right now, Hermione's mouth was watering a tiny bit. It was so hard not to bite Seus. He was just so.. plump.

Plump and-and.. juicy..

Hermione sat there looking at Seus, debating with herself on whether or not she should tackle Seus. For a moment there, Hermione's wild side was taking over. She was biting her lips like a mad woman. But thankfully, instead of biting Seus like a deranged hyena, Hermione settled on just rubbing his stomach. Well, maybe this was one of her I-can-control-myself days.

Seus giggled and pushed Hermione's hand away.

Hermione laughed a little. "Little fat man."

Seus giggled yet again, making Naiah roll her eyes.

"You pig. I'm trying to watch here."

"Shuddup." Said Seus, pouting.

"No. You shut up." Said Naiah, folding her arms.

"Bigmouth."

"Fat boy."

"Loud gewl." (yes he had a problem with the letter 'r')

"Bacon."

"I'm not a bacon!"

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"Not!"

"You are. You are. You are. You are!"

"Am not. Am not. Ammut. Not!"

Hermione began counting under her breath.

"One.. two.. three.. four.. five.. six.. seven.. eight.. nine.. ten.. _eleven_."

As if cued, Seus and Naiah tackled each other to the floor. Hermione ignored the flailing limbs below her. People these days had nothing decent to do.

Thus, they were _immature_.

She picked up the remote and flipped through the channels, looking for something educational. Summer is never an excuse to not learn.

--

Hermione never went out of the house. Hermione was cooped up either in her room, her bathroom, the sunroom or the dining room. All she ever did was read, write, surf the internet, daydream, think, eat, sleep or listen to music. She never went out. She was never in the mood. But Mrs. Granger would not let her daughter stay inside the house for too long.

"Hermione dear."

"…"

"M_ione_."

Mione? Since when did her mother decide to call her that? When she says it, it seems so.. _Naf_.

"Yes, _mum_?"

Mrs. Granger stiffened for a while but resumed her 'interrogation'.

"Why don't you go out and er.. explore the neighborhood?"

"_Neighborhood?_ Mother! The nearest place where there's human civilization is about 1500 feet away or about 500 yards away.

"You're exaggerating."

"I am not. I did a bit of research." Hermione sniffed.

"Tss. You can walk. I've already tried 2 kilometers in my treadmill. If I can do it, you can do it. It's not too far."

"Oh yes it is."

"No it isn't. Period. No erasures. Shield."

Hermione stared at her mother in disbelief.

Mrs. Granger was grinning, saying something about "winning" and "being clever".

It annoyed Hermione a lot.

To Hermione, it seemed like there was no one in the household who can match her intellect. Or maybe at least no one acted his or her age. Hermione felt like she was the only one being proper and all that. Why can't they be normal? (Yes, she was quite the skeptic 'un.)

"Ugh! Everybody in this house is so immature! You, Odysseus, Hannanaiah, Father..! I bet even the couch is immature!"

Hermione did not know where that came from.

Mrs. Granger laughed.

"Couch?"

"Yes. The _couch_."

"I'm going to pretend that you did not.. say something mental. Anyhoo, you can use your broomstick you know."

"I hate my broomstick. It's _old_ and _out-of-date_. Which says something because _old_ and _out-of-date_ basically mean the same thing. Plus, I'm not fond of riding brooms. It's too _immature_."

_**cough **_"Afraid" _**cough**_ "Of" _**cough**_ "Heights." _**cough**_

"Honestly, _that_ is getting old."

"Yeah whatever. So anyway, _Mione_, you must come out sometime. You should meet the kids out there-"

"_Kids?_"

"I meant people your age."

"…"

"…"

"…I'm going to surf the net. Bye!"

"Hermione Jean Granger! I am going to confiscate your laptop if you don't go out that door in ten, nine, eight-"

"_Mothers._" Said Hermione, shaking her head.

Mrs. Granger smiled victoriously as her daughter made her way out of the door.

"Oh wait Hermione!"

"What now?"

"What about your broom?"

"I'm walking. I don't want to end up getting fat like you."

Mrs. Granger gasped. "I am not fat. I have a body of a model. Do you even know what pe-"

Hermione slammed the door.

"_Mothers_."

Ah yes, Mrs. Granger was like a teenager- Or rather, a 'teen wannabe' according to Hermione. But a lot of people have mistaken them as sisters or best friends. Take the mall for example. They'd take one look at them and say, "So, is your sister going to order one too?" or "What's your sister's size?" or even "Will you two be having the same hairstyle. It irked Hermione a lot("I don't look that old!") but flattered Mrs. Granger a lot("Oh no, no. I'm her mother!")

--

Hermione sang softly as she walked and looked around.

In every direction all she could see was trees, trees and more trees.

Why in the world did rich people decide to live like hermits or outcasts? What was their problem?

"Ugh."

There was a condo hotel near their house. Well it's 'near' if you consider 1500 feet to be a friggin baby step or, if you were a bloody half giant. No offence to Hagrid whatsoever.

After about thirty minutes of walking, Hermione heard laughter in the distance.

Familiar laughs.

"Yeah and I think Blaise has a tattoo on his-"

"_Oh great._" She muttered sarcastically.

--

"HERMIONE?!" screeched a dark-haired girl, her brown eyes wide.

"No. It's David Hasselhoff." Said Hermione sarcastically.

"IS THAT REALLY YOU? What the heck are you doing here?!" asked a rather petite girl, her black eyes rivaling the size of the other girl's. "And who the hell is David Hasselhuff?"

"Well the last time I checked, my legal name is Hermione Jean Granger and I haven't been mind controlled by some psycho, I live here, he's some muggle celebrity that used to be on the show Baywatch and it's David Hasselhoff."

"Is he hot?" asked Parvati.

"Er.. maybe for your standards yes." Hermione bit back a laugh.

"Anyway, Parvati..." Said Lavender. "ARE YOU SERIOUS? Do you really live here?!"

"Erm.. yes." Hermione didn't expect this sort of welcome wagon.

"That's wonderful!" said Parvati

"So cool!" squealed Lavender.

"Yeah." Said Hermione. "_Sure_."

"Hermione, this is Mandy Brocklehurst. Mandy, this is Hermione. I'm sure you've seen each other at school."

Hermione shook hands with a tall tan girl with strawberry blonde hair.

"Yeah. You're in Ravenclaw, right?" Hermione saw her around at school.

"Yup! And this," said Mandy, gesturing towards a thin girl with a very short blonde hair, "Is Megan Jones."

Hermione shook hands with her too. "Hufflepuff?"

"Yeah.." said Megan.

"Mione, you never owled us about you moving in here." Said Lavender, pouting.

'_Why would I owl you?'_

"Erm.. I forgot." Said Hermione lamely.

"Oh."

"Did you just move in or?.."

"I've been here for like a week. But my parents, my brother and my sister moved in there around February. So yeah."

"How come you never mentioned it back at Hogwarts then?"

"Well I didn't know you people lived here too. Geez. So erm.. What do you guys do in here to erm.. have fun or.. to kill boredom.. or whatever?"

Ogling at boys.

"Well," said Lavender, "We go to these places called 'malls'. It's so cool in there. It's bright and uh.. modern and uh.. well it doesn't look dark and cramped-up like Diagon Alley or Hogsmeade.."

"We swim in the lake when it's hot-" said Parvati.

"Or whenever we feel like it." said Mandy, winking.

"Then we have sleepovers." Parvati sighed dreamily. "I sure wish that one of these days we get to sleep with Blaise.." Parvati sighed yet again. Hermione swore Parvati's irises were in the shape of hearts.

"Excuse Parvati. She's really obsessed with that Slyth bloke." Said Lavender apologetically.

"Look who's talking." muttered Mandy.

"Whatever. So anyways, where were we? Um.. we play games. Muggle or wizarding."

"Ooh! I love that muggle game called Twister. I sure wish that someday we could play Twister with Blaise.."

Hermione choked up a laugh.

Mandy was shaking her head.

"And um.. we chat and walk around in the um.. 'community' or whatever you call this miserable excuse of a place. Well that's about it. Nothing really interesting happens around here."

Figures.

"You forgot to mention boy watching, Lavvy." Said Parvati.

Aha!.. And Lavvy??

"Oh yeah! And that. How could I forget?" said Lavender, slapping a hand on her forehead.

* * *

**A/N:** I apologize! Yes and I'm not worthy!! _**Proceeds to bow down repeatedly**_ Well uh.. I just had to rewrite some stuff.. Well they were really minor. So.. Oh please don't get mad at me. :(

Its just some names and maybe some conversations and stuff… I'm really sorry for the uh.. inconvenience. :D

Anyway, this fic is sorta based on what happened to me when I was a first year. Hehe. Hope you like this fic of mine.

Im not a big fan of D/Hr but what the heck. I'm giving it a shot. I prefer the D/G pairing you see….

Reviews will be very much appreciated :D


	2. The Lake, Familiar Hair and the Mall

**A/N:**I hope you're liking the 'new' stuff so far.. :D

OOOH! And I know you're wondering your pants off(or skirt. Or skort. Or undies. Or if you don't have anything on then your.. "ahahs") why in merlin's ahahs this fic was called In Denial… Well you guys are gonna er.. read why very soon. But not so soon. :D

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter blah dee blah dee blah.

* * *

**.:Chapter 2- The Lake, Familiar Hair and the Mall:.**

Hermione's summer finally seemed to be.. not dull anymore. Within just a week she had become comfortable with the girls and vice versa. They did typical things that normal teenagers do. Or rather, typical things normal teenage witches do.

They walk around and converse about anything literally and figuratively under or above the sun. They have movie marathons and they even play cards(Mandy taught them how to play Poker and such). They play Gobstones, Wizard Chess, Exploding Snap, Twister, Monopoly, anything. Muggle or magic, they enjoyed it. Hermione even showed them how to use the internet.

But this particular afternoon, the girls decided to drag Hermione along to swim in the lake. It was behind the condo hotel and it was way, way far. But they had no choice, really. It was hot and they haven't any idea what else to do. It was either swim or _study_ (Hermione's suggestion. Really, who else would actually suggest that??).

"Gawd Hermione." said Parvati, eyeing Hermione. "My great aunt could show more skin than you. You are more conservative than a Russian monk."

Parvati tied her waist length hair into a ponytail.

Hermione scowled and looked at herself. She was wearing a long pink tie dye shirt over her two piece swimsuit (Nope, they're not even bikini briefs; they're just women's boardshorts.).

"They're not that bad. And why a Russian monk?"

"Sure. They're not _that_ bad. And uh.. nothing.. just a random thought.."

Hermione was standing on the edge of the dock while the others were already swimming. Hermione, being Hermione, had a little theory that the water was not quite clean. Thus, she refused to swim.

_**shove**_

"Aaagh!" Hermione staggered forward but, thankfully, still managed to keep upright. She spun in her place slowly and came face to face with a giggling Mandy.

"You swimming or not?" she asked cheerfully.

"A-Are you sure that the water's clean? Or erm… are you sure there isn't a creature in here that could harm us? I mean it's a lake and we all know that back in Hogwarts there's this Giant Squid thing and maybe, you know, there might be a similar creature here. Well it doesn't necessarily mean it's a Squid but maybe it's a kappa or somethi-"

Mandy held her hand up and laughed.

"Moine, we've been swimming in this lake ever since we were kids. We never got rashes or sprouted pig snouts on our armpits or whatever absurdity your mind is imagining. And we certainly never came across a creature of any sort."

"Not if you count Blaise Zabini as a creature." Said Parvati in the distance. "I swear he's some sort of male veela. He's the most gorgeous creature that ever walked in this planet."

Mandy laughed a little. "Moine, you must understand Parvati. You know how she is when obsessed with boys. Completely-"

"Mental. Yeah. I know."

Surprise, surprise.

"So.. are you just gonna stand there all day or do I have to drag you around?"

Hermione warily eyed the water one more time before following Mandy.

Tally ho.

Hermione jumped in and shivered slightly as the cold water soaked her to the skin.

"Oi! Mione! Mandy! Come on over here!"

Hermione and Mandy swam towards the girls, who were quite far from the dock. As they went farther, it got deeper. It made Hermione a little nervous. She wasn't the best swimmer.

"So what do we- Aaagh!!"

_**splash splash splash**_

Water went inside Hermione's nose and Hermione glared at Lavender. Lavender stuck out a tongue at her.

"Why, you-" _**splash splash slosh splash**_

Hermione laughed and tried to splash water to the others too.

A simple water fight turned into a rough drowning marathon.

So far all Hermione got was a mouthful of very _lake-y _water and a tiny scratch on her arm.

For the first time this summer, Hermione laughed a hearty laugh. Well at least she was having fun even if it weren't branched to studying or learning. And even if it were quite childish, mind you. All Hermione cared about right now was to actually have fun and to give herself a break. She must have missed out so much with all her work-aholic limbo.

"So," Hermione said, chewing a blade of grass. "What do we do now?"

The girls were now lying on the grass, watching the clouds.

"I don't know." Replied Megan, her eyes half closed.

"Why don't we uh.. do what we used to do when we were kids?" said Mandy, twirling an iris between her fingers.

"Erm.. and what is that?" asked Hermione.

"Oh you know. Make shapes out of clouds and all that." Said Mandy.

"What?" said Hermione, frowning a little.

"I'll show you, Mione." Said Parvati, grinning.

Hermione looked at Parvati. Her grin suddenly vanished and was replaced by a look of slight concentration.

So Parvati can concentrate. What else? Pigs can mamba?

"Mione, look." Said Mandy.

"What? Where?" asked Hermione, confused.

"Up in the sky! Where else cuckoo?" said Lavender.

And so Hermione did. What Hermione saw made her jump. Or maybe in her case, twitch, because she was lying down.

A cloud was shaped like the head of-

"Blaise!" gasped Parvati giddily.

"You did that?" asked Hermione, her jaw hanging open.

"Duh." Said Parvati, rolling her eyes. "And close your mouth Hermione. You might catch a fly in there."

"B-But.. HOW?" asked Hermione, her eyes wide.

"Oh it's nothing really. You just shut your mouth. You know, move your jaw upwards to close it." Said Lavender.

"No, not that, you unintelligent idiot! I meant erm.. how did you do that to the clouds?"

"..well uh.. uh.. I don't know. I mean, I've done it ever since I was little and.. I guess I never thought about it.." said Parvati, looking thoughtful for a minute.

"Hmm.." said Mandy. "I think all you've got to do is uh.. concentrate?"

"Wow. Such great help." Said Lavender sarcastically.

Mandy ignored her.

"You just look at the clouds, think of something you want to shape it out of, then you sort of concentrate.. Uh.. like maybe think that you're moving the clouds with your hands- or rather your mind and all. Gah. It's sort of hard to explain." Said Mandy.

"Like telekinebis or whatever the muggles have mistaken for hovering charms." Said Megan.

Hermione took all their tips and tried to do it.

She looked at the clouds. Then she thought of what she wanted to see in them. Then she concentrated. For a minute there, she thought nothing had happened. Until..

"AAAAAAGH! A FLAT-HORN MILK DRAGON!! IT'S THE END OF ME! IT'S THE-"

_**smack**_

"HAHAHA! Stay calm Parvati, it's just a cloud." Said Mandy.

Everybody else laughed, Hermione the loudest.

So Parvati wasn't the brightest of the bunch. Surprise, surprise.

"What dragon were you thinking of Hermione?" asked Mandy curiously.

"A Hungarian Horntail." Said Hermione softly.

"Ooooh. Do I sense some sort of-"

"Oh no, no. It's just the first thing that came into my mind."

"Oh."

"Hm.. So this explains the cloud formations. I always wondered how they got formed. I never knew magic was behind it."

"Duh. Of course it was magic. Winds can't accidentally make shapes out of clouds.."

"Oh I just love Blaise!" sighed Parvati suddenly.

The girls laughed.

"So Parvati, how much do you know about this _boy_ of yours?" asked Hermione.

"Well, his full name is Blaise Zobel de Ayala Zabini." Said Parvati. "He had seven fathers. They were-"

"What the heck?" Hermione raised her eyebrows.

"Well they all died somehow."

"All of them?"

"Yep."

"What? So they just dropped dead like that? Were they dirty old men?"

"EW! NO! They were the same age as Mrs. Zabini. Well anyway, they were-"

"Oh don't." said Hermione. "Don't count off their names like that. Way too creepy."

"Fine. Hm.. Well he's the middle child. He has two sisters. The eldest just graduated and the other is in fourth year. They're both from Beauxbatons. Oh and did you know that Blaise was supposed to study in Durmstrang?"

The rest shook their heads absentmindedly, not really paying attention to Parvati's long lecture about Blaise's background. Well maybe except Lavender. She was almost as obsessed as Parvati. Almost.

"Hm.. What else have I got?" asked Parvati to herself, frowning a little.

"Ooh! Ooh! I've got some info!" squealed Lavender excitedly.

"Erm.. okay? Well then let's erm.. hear it.." said Hermione, who was trying to practice making shapes out of the clouds.

"Well his father, the real one, was half French half Italian. Then his mother's Spanish and has a spot of Chinese blood." recited Lavender. "Mrs. Zabini is fond of French and Italian men. Oh and did you guys know? Mrs. Zabini's dating Heathcote Barbary."

"What?! The bloke from the Weird Sisters?"

"Yep."

"Cool."

"Yeah.. Anyway, my turn." Said Parvati almost placidly. "Blaise's birthday is on the 3rd of October. Uh.. his best friend is Draco Malfoy, obviously and uh.. I think he's currently single."

"Okay." Said Mandy firmly. "Let's change the subject alright? I feel like I'm listening to Professor Sinistra talking about Professor Snape. Honestly!"

"Well then what the heck are we gonna talk about?"

"Hm…

"Why don't we talk about boys?" suggested Lavender.

"Hello? We just did." Said Mandy.

"Then let's talk about David Hazelnut."

"Who's that?"

"A hot muggle celebrity."

"No thanks."

"Then let's talk about our lovelives."

"As if you have one."

"Of course I have one."

"With Blaise? You have got to be kidding me. The only relationship you have is with a portrait of Blaise and that's it."

"Why you-"

A little shoving and pointing broke out between the girls. Hermione rolled her eyes at the immaturity of it all.

"I know!" said Hermione suddenly, grinning. "Why don't we talk about Ancient Runes?"

Everybody groaned.

Later, the girls led Hermione to a café near her house. Hermione never noticed the cafe before. Well don't blame her, the whole place's surrounded with trees. When they went in, they were greeted by delicious smells of all sorts.

Hermione ordered mango sorbet. Mandy opted for sour berry sorbet. Megan, Lavender and Parvati went for strawberry sundaes.

Normally, Hermione would have ordered some cream-based frap. But it was summer! And coffee, iced or not, only made her more thirsty.

"So Hermione.. how's your lovelife?" asked Parvati.

Hermione choked on her sorbet.

Lavender and Parvati laughed out loud as Mandy patted Hermione's back firmly.

--

Hermione looked out her window. It was early in the morning. She listened to the birds chirping loudly and the faint rustling of the trees. Then she inhaled a lungful of sweet smelling air. She sighed contentedly and smiled happily.

She continued to look at the scenery. There were mountains in the distance, there were a lot of beautiful tall trees, the roofs of some houses could be seen sticking out in the sea of green, then there was a group of people about her age, then there was a ho-

'_Wait a minute...'_

She tried to focus her eyes on the small group of people. They were near enough to be seen but they were far enough for Hermione not to see their faces.

Hermione got up from her chair and moved so much closer to the window, so that her nose was touching the glass. They were hovering above the ground and obviously they were riding on brooms.

Hermione wondered who they could be. She never saw them around here before.

Hermione squinted her eyes. There were about 5 boys and a girl. _'I think.'_

Moments later, the figures turned into blurs. They sped up in different directions and some of them got wee closer to Hermione's house.

Hermione swore she saw a blur of white blonde hair.

White blonde hair.

White.

Blonde.

Hair.

"No."

She tried looking closer but they had already left… Was that.. who she think it was?

"It can't be."

Hermione sat back on her chair. What if it was HIM?

"Nah."

Hermione decided that there could be a thousands of people with white blond hair.

"But still. The odds still are one to nine hundred ninety nine. **One** could be HIM."

Hermione bit her lip.

"Nah. You are being silly, Hermione."

Yeah. That definitely was not Malfoy.

"I wish."

--

"Come on, Hermione! The mall's not open the whole day you know!"

Hermione groaned as the girls dragged her inside Mandy's courtyard. They were going to the mall today. Yes, a muggle mall.

The girls insisted on going and 'having fun the muggle way' with Hermione in the mall. They got thoroughly excited after Hermione mentioned something about her visit to the mall last week with her parents. They said they haven't been there in ages and they wanted to see it again. So, without much of a choice, Hermione agreed to go with them.

Hermione, Mandy, Lavender and Parvati tried to squeeze themselves inside the back of Mandy's van. Lavender and Parvati were squealing in delight. Hermione was rolling her eyes. Mandy was talking to her driver for directions.

"I can't believe we're going to the mall! Together!" squealed Lavender, practically bouncing on her seat.

"It's just a mall, Lavender." Said Hermione wearily.

"Well Ms.Boring Pants, I've only been in a mall once. Feeling excited about this is normal for me!"

"Just stop moving around, alright? It's annoying!"

"I will do as I please!" said Lavender. And with that, she thrashed about wildly.

"Ugh! You immature moron!"

Lavender and Hermione bickered all the way to the mall. Occasionally, Parvati would join them while Mandy watched and laughed at them.

Finally, they reached the mall after about 40 minutes of traveling (And not to mention arguing).

"Oooh! We're here! WE'RE HERE!" screamed Lavender.

Lavender, who was sitting two places from the van's door, stepped on Hermione and Mandy's feet to get to the door first. She wrenched it open and jumped out of the van. She was squealing madly and was dancing happily. Mandy, Hermione and Parvati went out of the car, laughing at Lavender's little dance. She scowled at them and stopped immediately.

The girls were awkwardly being escorted by Mandy's female bodyguard. She walked exactly 2 feet behind them. Mandy said it was some sort of respect of privacy. '_How weird'_ Hermione thought.

They went through the entrance quite noisily, attracting attention from the bystanders. Lavender got overly excited when they stepped on to the escalator, nearly tripping and falling.

"Stop acting like an idiot, Lavender. People would think we're with an autistic kid." Said Hermione sternly. Mandy snickered.

"Oooh! OOOOH!" Lavender was saying as they passed some shops.

"Why can't we go in one of those?" asked Lavender, pointing at a boutique.

"Later." Said Hermione firmly.

"Where are we going anyway Hermione? Don't tell me you're leading us to a muggle bookshop of some sort." Said Parvati.

Hermione didn't answer. She just led them to a small shop painted in earthly colors.

"Oooh!" Lavender said as she grabbed a pack of recycled paper made out of rice straw. "Weird parchment!"

"These are weirder!" said Parvati, showing them a pack of stationery.

"Those are called stationeries." Said Hermione shortly, browsing through papier mache boxes. "And do keep your voices down. People would think you live in the mountains, not knowing what the heck stationeries are."

Hermione and the girls browsed through the shop for about half an hour. They all bought a lot but even when you put Mandy, Parvati and Lavender's purchases together, they still wouldn't be half as much as Hermione's.

"You're one heavy buyer." Commented Mandy as they made their way out of the shop.

"Well, let's just say I'm-"

But whatever Hermione was, they never knew for Lavender dragged them forcefully into a clothing boutique.

After barely five minutes, Lavender grabbed about a dozen of clothes to try on.

"So does this fit me?" she'd say. "How about this? Or this?"

Hermione waited impatiently. She wasn't very fond of clothes.

After about twenty minutes, they left the shop with Lavender carrying fifteen paper bags.

"Who ever knew muggle clothing was fabulous!" she said happily as they went down the escalator. "So what do we do next?"

Hermione's stomach was the one that replied. It lurched.

The girls went inside McDonalds to eat lunch. Hermione suggested to go eat in a fancy restaurant but the girls insisted on trying 'very muggle food'.

"This tastes marvelous!" said Parvati halfway through her burger. "I can eat this everyday for the rest of my life!"

"Yeah! And these fries are heaven!" said Lavender. "I'll ask my driver to bring me some everyday!"

"Don't." Hermione suggested. "Fast food makes you fat, according to research. You see, insu-"

"What?!" screeched Parvati, eying her burger with disgust. "These make you fat?"

"Well, if you eat them erm.. everyday or very often." Said Hermione, helping herself to some chocolate sundae. Parvati held her burger in an arms length, eyeing it with disgust.

"And does Coke make you fat too?" said Parvati, looking at her Coke sadly.

"Erm.. yeah.. When you drink those too often and stuff…"

"Ah well, once in a while doesn't hurt." Said Mandy.

After their lunch, the girls browsed through some more shops and bought some more things. They almost had to drag Lavender and Parvati away from the shelf of Barbie dolls. It was almost dark when they finally called it a day. Mandy summoned their driver and they went home with their shopping.

"Let's do this again sometime, shall we?" said Mandy as Hermione went down from her car.

Mandy, Parvati and Lavender expected Hermione to say something like "But I need to study!" or "No way! Shopping is not my type of thing." But they were surprised by her short but meaningful answer:

"Let's."

* * *

**A/N:** From now on please read all my notes cause.. there might be an important announcement and you might miss it and become miserable and have no children… and stuff… Just an empty threat :D

Reviews please oh please oh please. I know there are loads of you out there reading this and NOT REVIEWING! :D


	3. Soaked in the Same Body of Water

**A/N:** Hey I hope you guys like this..

**Disclaimer:** I don't own HP and blah blah blah…

* * *

**.:Chapter 3- Soaked in the Same Body of Water:.**

"Aren't you guys getting tired of swimming? I mean, this is the eleventh time we've swam this week."

Hermione scowled at the sky.

'_And precisely several days after you've seen Malfoy.'_

Hermione gave herself the evil eye(If that were possible anyway).

"That was not Malfoy." She told herself quietly.

That was approximately the fourth time she told herself that.

..ENOUGH OF MALFOY!

Mandy and Parvati looked at each other.

"What else are we going to do? I don't see you coming up with any clever suggestions, Mione." Said Parvati.

"What? I _so_ gave suggestions." Said Hermione, slightly annoyed that they weren't listening to her earlier.

"You mean you actually weren't kidding when you suggested we study?" asked Mandy, her eyebrows threatening to reach her hairline.

Hermione scowled once again.

"HAHAHA. Sorry Mione, if we did study this summer, that'd be the end of the world as we know it." Said Mandy, slightly shaking her head.

"Yeah and swimming's loads better than studying. It's exercise, fun and quality time in one package." Said Parvati, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oooh. You forgot the part about hunky guys, 'Vati." pointed out Lavender.

"Oh yeah. And that. See Hermione?"

"But-but.. studying exercises your brain and.. it can be fun and group studies provide us with quality time and.."

"Sure Hermione."

"Oh everybody just shut up! We've managed to kill eleven minutes already. I'm only allowed to stay out till six or mum won't buy me a pony."

Everyone looked at Parvati.

"What?"

--

Hermione and the girls were wading quite peacefully in the lake.

"See Hermione? This isn't so bad."

"Yeah, I guess. It's sort of relaxing and stuff."

Hermione was back floating and was staring at the sky. The sun was setting. The orange sky had some flecks of pink. Hermione sighed. What a beautiful sight.

"Honestly, Parvati." Said Hermione suddenly. "_A pony?_"

"Um.. well it's not really a pony, _per se_. It's a unicorn."

Oh at least that made sense. Sort of.

"Oooh." Said Lavender, who was somewhere in Hermione's right.

Odd as it seemed, Lavender seemed to be very fond of Hermione. She even told the girls that Hermione was her favorite. Just as Hermione thought that things could have been more awkward, Lavender suddenly got a maddening habit of always clinging on to Hermione's right arm. It was disturbing mind you, but Hermione sort of liked the attention (and not to mention Parvati's jealous glances). She never got to hang around with female friends before, anyway. Cut her some slack. Harry and Ron did not like emotional stuff and flinched at Hermione's physical contacts at times. (Well, duh, they're boys.)

"Really? I thought it was impossible to get a unicorn. Or illegal.."

"Well, it is. _Unless_ you have a lot of money." Parvati grinned cheekily at Hermione. "I know a lot of other girls who own Unicorns."

"And you just had to get one yourself huh?"

That went flying out of Hermione's mouth before she could stop it.

"Yes of course!" said Parvati, bewildered. "It'd be social suicide if you did not own a Unicorn! I must keep up with the trend. It's the law."

'_Snobby brat._' Hermione thought, scowling discreetly.

What was the problem with these kind of people? Didn't they care about the whole Unicorns-are-so-pure-and-they're-almost-extinct-so-lay-off policy? Not that there actually was a policy but, _you know._

And keeping up with the.. _trend_?

So owning Unicorns was now a trend? How absurd people are these days. Hermione didn't even get these kind of people. She never bothered about trends and.. _social_ stuff. They were not important to her.

Now, _studying_. That's what's important! (Yes, she was quite a boring creature.)

"Hey guys!" Parvati suddenly called out. "Why don't we go over there?"

Megan eyed the direction Parvati was pointing at suspiciously. "Why?"

"I uh.. well uh… This spot is beginning to be kinda boring.."

Hermione looked eastward.

Same lake. Same water.

What was that girl's problem? First the whole Unicorns-are-accessories thing. Now the standing-in-the-same-spot-in-a-body-of-water-for-more-than-twenty-minutes-is-a-road-to-perdition thing. She wanted to shake the girl violently then and there.

"So what's that supposed to be? Is there really any difference if we move into another spot in this boring ol' lake? I mean, it's still the same evil-looking water."

Parvati scowled. Hermione snickered.

"Let's just go!" whined Parvati, folding her arms.

Whiny, snobby brat.

Hermione sighed. "Okay.. _just_ because we don't have anything else to do."

Parvati grinned widely. "Yay!"

So the girls waded eastward in the knee-length water. They were walking in the shallow part of the lake. After about eleven minutes of wading, their path was blocked by a low tree.

"Well. We tried." Mandy turned her back from the tree and made to leave.

Parvati grabbed her tank top. "It's just a tree. We could go under it."

"Are you kidding me? Do you even know what's in those kind of trees?!" exclaimed Megan.

"No." said Parvati, scoffing a little.

"There are pois in there." Said Hermione simply.

"Pois?" asked Lavender, raising a brow.

"They're about as small as a pence but they bite real hard." Said Mandy.

"The singular form is poi. They are magical creatures found only in some parts of Europe and North America." Said Hermione as a matter of factly. Everyone rolled their eyes.

"And when they stick on to you, well.."

Parvati cringed. "Okay. No sweat. We'll swim."

"What? That's tiring." Lavender whined.

"Lazy bum."

"Hey!"

"Let's just go okay?"

"Fine."

So there they were, swimming like dogs. Hermione swore she heard someone pant like a dog but decided that she only imagined that to compliment the earlier statement.

Hermione saw Lavender in front of her and smiled mischievously. She dived deeper and she grabbed Lavender's legs, pulling her down. Lavender scowled at Hermione underwater. Hermione stuck out her tongue in response.

'_Pleagh!'_

The water tasted very.. _lake-y_.

Hermione swam upwards before Lavender could grab her legs. When she reached the surface, she sucked in a lungful of air.

Hermione laughed when Lavender appeared next to her, catching her breath.

Lavender was half-scowling and Hermione smiled cheekily at her.

"I-" she started.

But Hermione was cut off when..

_**SPLASH!**_

"Blaise you fuckwit!"

Hermione's eyes widened.

'_Could it be?'_

"Wait till I get my hands on you!"

'_Pinch me. I must be dreaming.'_

"Draco my boy, you know that I prefer women. Although I must say, you are a fine piece of work."

'_Noooo! This isn't a dream. This is a nightmare!'_

Hemione's fears have been confirmed when she saw a familiar blonde jump off a tree, landing into the water next to an equivalently shirtless-

"Blaise Zabini!" Parvati sighed dreamily.

"And Draco Malfoy.." Lavender sighed dreamily too.

Megan giggled. "Oh no."

Mandy snorted. "I should have known."

Hermione was very wide-eyed indeed. "Let's.. erm.. why don't we go back?"

"What?!"

"Why?!".

Parvati and Lavender suddenly looked wild and berserk. They reminded Hermione of the monkeys she had watched in National Geographic last Monday.

"Erm.. I'm hungry?" said Hermione lamely.

"Moine we just had picnic before we went swimming."

Hermione did not respond. She just gaped at the people who were not too far from her.

'_Haven't they noticed us yet?'_

Hermione wondered how Malfoy would react when he sees her.

He probably was going to say something like how disgusting it was to be soaked in the same body of water with 'muggle filth' like her. Then he'd call her a '_mudblood'._ (Hermione wasn't bothered by the least.)

Then he'd complain about a variety of things related to the situation and her- like having to scrub his sodding blonde arseall night long to get her 'hazardous germs' off, having to rub _ANTI-MUGGLE-BORN-PARTICULARY-HERMIONE-GRANGER_ ointment in every part of his damned body.. and a spoon that somehow got thrown in there for no apparent reason.

Then he'd proceed to his house and do the mentioned. Then when he'd finish the mentioned, he'd go torture people with whatever weapons of tortury he had. Then he'd laugh evilly and maniacally like 'Muahahahaha' or 'Fwahahahaha' or however he laughed evilly. Then-

_**sigh**_

The Malfoy thing certainly was getting to her. And he hasn't done anything yet.

Then what if he'd do something to her? What was going to happen? How would she react? Will the apocalypse come? Or will it just be-

'_Stoppit. Stoppit. Stoppit.'_

Her mind might go haywire with all this Malfoy-related thinking. Hermione didn't want her mind to explode, you know. It'd sting real bad and then she'd have to clean up her mess then she'd have to find a new head. But where to find one?

Better get off and make a where-to-find-a-substitute-head list.

"Mione are you alright?" asked Mandy, looking at Hermione with concern.

"…"

"Hey. Are you breathing?"

"…"

"Whoa. Hermione zoned out! Haha."

The girls scrambled over to Hermione.

"I'm gonna touch her nose!"

"I'm gonna poke her."

"Aw! I was going to poke her!"

Meanwhile, Draco Malfoy was trying to drown Blaise Zabini.

Of course, he had noticed the group of girls who appeared out of nowhere.

He could live with that. He was used to girls following him..

'_And Blaise.'_

'_Fine.'_

..and Blaise.

However, he had not noticed that a _certain_ brunette was amongst the group of girls.

He was too busy killing Blaise Zabini. And even if he weren't currently preoccupied with trying to drown the damned male, he wouldn't have noticed anyway.

He was too Malfoy too notice such things.

Thus, he ignored the girls just like always and proceeded to drown Blaise.

Because he didn't know that Hermione Granger was looking at him.

--

"Her-" _**pant pant**_ "-mione!"

_**pant pant**_ "Wait up!"

Hermione stopped swimming when she was in an impressive 20 feet away from the low tree.

"Why'd you have to uh.. swim away like that?" asked Mandy.

"Yeah. What the heck is your problem?" whined Lavender.

"I was trying to watch my man, you know!" said Parvati.

"It's Mal- I mean, it's already.." Hermione grabbed Megan's arm and looked at her waterproof wristwatch. "Forty seven past five."

"So?"

"Erm.."

Oh great. Now how would she wiggle out of this one?

"..I-I thought you needed to be home before six?"

Come on, come on. Buy iiiiit.

"Oh yeah." Said Parvati, looking thoughtful for a minute.

Hermione sighed in relief discreetly.

Gullible people.

"Oooh Blaise was sooo hot. Did you see how he was gasping for breath? I wanna have his babies.."

Parvati was drifting off into her own blaiselovesparvatiworld in mere seconds.

Hermione laughed in amusement. Parvati was a very interesting person.

The girls waded out of the lake and proceeded to dry themselves.

"Are there any more people living around here that's from Hogwarts?"

Hermione found herself voicing a question that she had not meant to ask.

"Well aside from Draco, Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle, um.. there's Tracey and Theodore. They're also from Slytherin." Said Mandy.

Hermione nodded quietly.

She was in hell.

"Well that's all I know. I'm not really sure if there's more. I mean, teens out here rarely go out. They'd rather wallow in their expensive things and be boring." Said Mandy.

"Oh." Was all Hermione said.

Her mind was too preoccupied thinking about a certain blonde male. She just sat there in the cedar bench, thinking her arse off.

It was dark now and Hermione began to feel cold.

"Hermione, you aren't gonna wear that to home, are ya?"

Hermione got up and grabbed her dry clothes, her mind still on a certain Slytherin.

--

Of all the spots in Wiltshire, _bloody Wiltshire_, her mother just had to pick this place.

Just had to.

"Aaagh!"

This was hell.

Hermione was pacing furiously around in her room, thinking about the 'situation' she was in. (Which was very un-Hermione of her)

What would Malfoy do when he finds out that she lived here?

Hermione thought of all the sort of things he probably would do.

He'd first set out a decree into which all muggleborns particularly Hermione Granger was to keep out of Wiltshire or be at least a billion kilometers away from his household. But she would still be out of Wiltshire if she was at least a billion kilometers away from his house, so she crossed out the 'distance of million kilometers away' from her mental list.

After the damned decree, he'd make posters, flyers, billboards, pins, shirts, socks and underwear that would say in big, fat, bold letters; "Instant cash flow for Hermione Granger's head. Long live Draco Malfoy." Although the part about Malfoy would have to be in multicolored sparkling letters, whereas Hermione's part would just be black in color and dull.

Then probably, the day after tomorrow, people with torches and pitchforks will come knocking in her house, complete with resounding trumpets and black tights. They'd grab her, tie her up, and burn her on stakes. Then Malfoy would be drinking tea and laughing maniacally as he watched her burn. Or maybe iced tea because it was summer. Or maybe pumpkin juice. But wait. He hated cheap and common things. So maybe he'd go for some Sapphire Martini or something else expensive.

"Aaaagh."

Hermione banged her head on the stand of her bed, making her headache worse.

_**sigh**_

Yep. Malfoy'll do anything to get rid of her.

"Why am I so worked up with this?" Hermione said out loud.

She frowned at her door. If it were alive, it would have burst into tears by now.

"It's only Malfoy. The amazing bouncing ferret. He can't do any harm."

Yeah. He'd just talk the talk. He was all words anyway. He never did any action.

But still!

Hermione paced faster now, rubbing her head and cursing Malfoy to eternal damnation.

* * *

**A/N:** Another short chappie! Sorry if the 'Draco-Hermione action' is kinda slow. That's how I wanted it to go. So.. I hope you guys won't get too mad at me :D

Erm.. Well please tell me what you think :D Gawd I only have a pitiful amount of reviews. Hahaha! :P

Love you guys! Muah! :D


	4. A Jinx, Maybe

**A/N:** Hope you guys like it.

**Disclaimer:** HP doesn't belong to me blab bla bla. :p

* * *

**.:Chapter 4- A Jinx, Maybe:.**

Two whole weeks have already passed.

Two whole weeks.

Malfoy was still clueless about Hermione living in Wiltshire.

Hermione did not know whether she was going to be relieved, disappointed or amused.

Was Malfoy really that stupid?

Or was he being ignorant?

Or maybe he already knew?

He was probably planning a secret attack by now.

Well, best be armed and ready before he finds out. Or before he attacks.

Sighing deeply, Hermione walked through the gates of her house.

The girls were already there, along with a girl she barely recognized.

"Hey Mione." greeted Mandy cheerfully.

"Hey." said Hermione, smiling a little.

"Mione this is Tracey Davis. Tracey, Hermione Granger."

Hermione shook hands with a bespectacled girl with shoulder-length dirty blonde hair.

"Hey. Don't you hang around with-"

"Yeah. The guys." Tracey shrugged. "Being treated like a guy for years can get tiring."

Hermione nodded. "Not at all pleasant."

Parvati butted in. "Oooh Tracey. You must tell us all about Blaise Zabini!!"

Hermione laughed a little.

Tracey raised a brow.

"Excuse Parvati. She's a little obsessed with Blaise Zabini." Said Mandy.

Hermione whistled at Tracey's broom.

"The only other person I know who owns a Cleansweep Eleven is Ron. And he only received that as an incentive for being a prefect."

"Some cash flow your parents got, Tracey." Said Mandy.

The girls continued admiring Tracey's broom, except maybe for Hermione.

She wasn't _that_ interested in brooms anyway.

Okay, okay. Maybe she was a _little_ interested.

Little. Wee. Slightly. Barely.

But she was not going to let anyone know. Ever.

"Hey. Who else has got brooms?" asked Parvati suddenly.

"Uh.. why?" asked Mandy.

"Well, since we haven't anything to do, why don't we play a game?" said Lavender cheerfully.

"If Quidditch is on your mind, then I'm out of here." Said Hermione immediately.

"No, not Quidditch." Said Parvati.

"Stitchstock?"

"No! Ick!"

"Where would we get a dragon bladder anyways, huh?"

"Oh.. yeah.."

"And hello, it's literally ancient."

"Swivenhoge, then?" asked Tracey.

"No, no. Do you really think we'd play that? Yuck!" said Parvati.

"Quodpot?"

"Getting a Quod'll take ages and ages."

"We just want to play a simple game of racing." Said Lavender.

"So, who's got brooms?" asked Parvati.

"Me." Said Mandy and Hermione at the same time.

Oh poop. She had not meant to say that.

Hermione wanted to shove a boot in her mouth.

Particularly her mother's ridiculous green platform boots, the kind the Spice Girls used to wear when they were popular. Her mouth needed to be taught a serious lesson.

Everybody looked at her.

Hermione slightly shifted uneasily.

"What?"

"Uh.. nothing." Said Parvati.

"We uh.. just never thought of you as a uh.. broom riding.. or broom owning type." Said Mandy, giggling.

Hermione scowled.

Not a broom owning and riding type, eh?

"I erm.. keep one for specific reasons." Said Hermione, suddenly being interested in a twig next to her right foot. "Reasonable reasons."

Sure. Reasonable reasons.

Like maybe for entertaining thyself.

'_And for trying to get over a certain fear of heights.'_

'_Shut up, me.'_

"Okay? Well uh.. what's the model of your broom?" asked Mandy.

Oh they just had to ask.

"Model? What model?" said Hermione, playing dumb.

"The model of your broom." Said Lavender impatiently.

"Broom? What broom?"

"What's the model of the broom?" asked Parvati, tapping her feet slightly.

"…Who are we talking about?"

"Wow Hermione. I thought you, of all people, were mature. And you were the one who was dishing out lectures about immaturity. Tut-tut-tut."

Hermione gasped mentally. How could Parvati be talking about immaturity with her? How dare she??

"Ahcommittuhseeksti." Mumbled Hermione, looking at her flip flops.

"A sexy what?" asked Mandy, raising a brow.

A sexy what? _A sexy what?! _Are people nowadays really that deaf?

"A COMET TWO SIXTY, okay?!" said Hermione, half-annoyed, half-embarrassed.

Bloody deaf and curious people.

"It's okay, Moine. Mine's even more ancient." Said Mandy, patting her on the back.

"Yeah right. What could be worse than a dusty, old and tacky Comet Two Sixty?" Said Hermione, twirling her right index finger on her hair.

"Try a Twigger Ninety." Said Mandy.

_**silence**_

"AHAHAHAHA."

Mandy scowled.

"I don't get it Mandy. You own two bloody mansions here. Two bloody mansions only two households away from each other. And you're telling us you can't afford a decent broomstick?" said Parvati, her eyebrows threatening to reach her hairline.

Mandy shrugged. "I'm contented with what I have."

Good girl. Hermione resisted the urge to pat her on the back.

Parvati scoffed. "If I were you, I'd bloody ask. What's the point of having rich parents?"

Bad girl. Hermione resisted the urge to smack her in the back of her head.

"I don't ask my parents for anything. And that's okay cause they buy me stuff that I need and I don't even need to ask for anything because they already know what I want."

"Wow. That was a pointless statement." Said Lavender.

"Wow. You have no life..." Said Parvati.

Spoiled brats.

"Hem, hem. So where were we?" said Tracey.

"Oh. The broomstick thingy." Said Lavender

"Right. So.. now is the perfect time to get them." Said Tracey.

Hermione moved towards her house.

"You guys just wait here." She said.

After about twenty minutes of finding, sneezing (Very dusty box, very dusty broom) and grabbing her broom, Hermione came back outside.

"Whoa you never kid around, do you Hermione?" said Lavender, remembering Hermione mentioning something like 'dusty, old and tacky' moments ago.

Hermione ignored Lavender's comment.

"So Mandy, got your broom already?" asked Hermione.

"Yep. Tracey gave me a ride on her broom to get to my house. It was fantastic." Said Mandy.

"Right."

"So.. what now?"

"We race."

"Oh."

"…"

"…"

"Just _one_ race, okay?" said Hermione, raising a brow.

"Two." Said Parvati, kicking the ground slightly.

"_One_."

"Three."

"_One_."

"Four."

"_One_."

"Five."

"_O_- Oh for Flipper's bloody sake, FINE! As bloody many as you bloody want!"

Gawd was Lavender annoying.

Parvati and Lavender grinned cheekily.

Hermione wanted to whack them in the head with her broom but decided against it. Her broom did not deserve such ill treatment.

Thus, she just imagined herself ripping off the smiles on their faces, throwing them on the ground, stepping and spitting on them.

She had a very wild and convincing imagination anyway.

o-O-o

The girls decided that Mandy, Tracey and Parvati should race first.

Hermione thanked the all-knowing broomstick race gods above her, whoever they were..

The girls were settled in the intersection near Hermione's house.

To make the game fair, they swapped brooms according to skill. Tracey got Mandy's Twigger Ninety, Mandy got Hermione's Comet Two Sixty and Parvati got Tracey's Cleansweep Eleven.

"Now remember, we all just follow the road around the community. Whoever gets back here first obviously wins and whoever loses buys everyone Cola-Cola."

"Coca-cola, Mandy."

"Oh, right."

Mandy, Tracey and Parvati were 10 feet above the ground and Parvati was squealing slightly.

"Ready. Set. Set!!" Hermione bellowed.

Tracey and Mandy just stayed in their place, raising their brows at Hermione. Parvati had already sped off, which caused Hermione to laugh.

But Hermione, being Hermione, she stopped herself immediately.

'_How immature, Hermione.'_ She told herself.

Tracey and Mandy called her to stop.

"Mione! How very childish of you!" whined Parvati, when she came back.

"Sorry. Couldn't help myself." Said Hermione, grinning goofily.

"Ugh! Just get on with it." Said Parvati, positioning herself beside Mandy.

"Ready. Set- Holy coconuts! It's Blaise Zabini!"

"Where? Where?!" asked Parvati, looking around crazily, almost falling off her broom.

Beside Hermione, Lavender was doing the same thing, except she wasn't on a broom.

Tracey and Mandy were clutching their stomachs, guffawing.

"I didn't know she was _that_ obsessed." Said Tracey, trying to stop laughing.

"Oh you know nothing." gasped Mandy.

"Ugh! Hermione!" whined Parvati, folding her arms across her chest, causing her to almost fall of her broom again.

"Hold your broom properly, Vati. I wouldn't be able to catch you when you fall. Your bum is too heavy." Said Mandy, muttering the last part.

"I heard that, _woman_. Just wait when I beat you. And it's your bum that need's catching, not mine." Parvati hmph-ed and stuck out a tongue.

"Let's just get on with this, shall we?" said Tracey

"Okay. Ready. Set. Race!!"

_**WHOOSH!! WHOOSH!! whoosh**_

Tracey and Manndy instantly became a pair of blurs while Parvati barely kept up.

After about barely 2 minutes, Tracey and Mandy zoomed back and stopped right in front of Hermione and the others with a gust of wind, causing Hermione's shirt to go up her face.

Hermione frowned at a laughing Megan as she put her shirt back down.

"I win!" said Tracey.

"Bollocks were you fast." Said Mandy, patting her on the back. "You beat me even if you had to ride on my Twigger Ninety. How'd you get so good?"

"Practice with the guys." Tracey said, shrugging.

A few moments later, Parvati came back, pouting.

"I lost." She whined.

Surprise, surprise.

"Don't worry. You can race again. This time with Mione and Lavender."

Hermione's eyes widened a little when she heard Tracey say that.

"What?!" Hermione was hoping that they'd forget about her.

"Aw come on Hermione." Said Tracey.

"It's just a little race." Said Mandy, pouting.

Those stupid puppy dog eyes.

"No." replied Hermione flatly.

Mandy's lower lip was trembling.

Aaaaagh.

"Fine. Only on one condition." Said Hermione.

"What do you want?"

"I get to ride on Tracey's Cleansweep Eleven."

"Sure."

Smashing.

"Go easy on me, Hermione." Said Lavender, when they mounted their brooms.

"No. You go easy on me. I'm rustier than your father's aunt, whoever she is." Said Hermione, gripping her broom handle a little tighter than necessary.

"Ready. Set. Race!!"

_**WHOOSH!!**_

More like _WWHHHOOOOOOSSSHHHH!!. _Or _WHHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIZZZZ!!. _Or something like that.

Hermione felt as if she were flung by a giant catapult (not that she actually got flung by one before), only this was faster.

A shrill shriek escaped from her throat.

This was not _fast_. This was _FFFAAAAAASST!!_

Her hands were getting really sweaty.

Hermione thought that she had gotten used to brooms. But maybe this was too much. After all, this _is_ an extremely fast broom. Hermione had not yet completely gotten over sudden movements and.. _heights_.

Ah yes, even if she hovered only a mere ten feet off the ground, Hermione was twitching like hell.

Deep breaths, Hermione, deep breaths.

_**turn**_

Inhale...

_**turn**_

Exhale…

_**turn**_

Inha-

"OH SHIT!!"

She accidentally entered a.. courtyard, a very fancy looking courtyard. Hermione gulped. Blame it on her violently shaking sweaty hands.

"How do I stop this thing?!"

How phenomenal. Hermione Granger forgetting how to stop a broom.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaah!!"

There was a fabulous, shiny, silver limousine in front of her. (Oh by the way, it was stationary. The car would have moved if the driver saw her, right?)

'_Not going to be so fabulous anymore.'_ she thought miserably.

There were other luxurious-looking cars lined up in the courtyard. Even if Hermione did try to avoid the limo, she'd still hit one of the damned cars. So it was a lose, lose situation.

"Erm.. STOP! HALT! CEASE AND DESIST!! Erm… AAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!"

Hermione oh-so roughly collided with the car.

Hermione didn't know what was louder. The loud bang of the collision, her shriek or the car's shrill alarm.

"TUN! TUN! TUN! TUN! TUN! TUN! TUN! TUN!"

Probably the car's alarm.

"TUN! TUN! TUN! TUN! TUN! TUN! TUN! TUN!"

Definitely the car's alarm.

"TUN! TUN! TUN! TUN! TUN! TUN! TUN! TUN!"

Dang it.

"TUN! TUN! TUN! TUN! TUN! TUN! TUN! TUN!"

Great.

"TUN! TUN! TUN! TUN! TUN! TUN! TUN! TUN!"

Just greaaat.

"TUN! TUN! TUN! TUN! TUN! TUN! TUN! TUN!"

_beep_

The alarm stopped. Hermione gaped at the car.

Or rather, the now damaged car. There was a long, deep gash on the front and the windshield was slightly cracked.

Her knee was stinging. Hermione looked down.

Her knee was skinned. _Perfect._

Just as she was scowling at her knee, Hermione heard doors open.

She snapped her head in the direction of the sound.

A maid came out of the door, followed by what it seemed a butler, a dozen house elves, more maids and a few more males. Which Hermione guessed were guards, since their robes were white and important-looking.

Hermione gulped.

The maid was muttering furiously in French when she reached Hermione and the car.

"I erm.. I erm.." said Hermione, wringing her hands very nervously.

Great. Now there was a French maid in front of her.

"I'll- I'll pay! I swear! I'll pay for the repairs!!"

_**whoosh whoosh**_

Tracey and Mandy landed on either side of Hermione.

"Mione, what happened?!" Mandy said, her eyes wide.

"Uh-oh.." said Tracey, looking at the limo, her broom and then to Hermione's bleeding knee.

"Don't uh-oh me." Hermione wanted to say. But she stopped herself.

"I'll pay the damages. I swear! UGH!"

Smashing, Hermione, just smashing.

She just had to agree on racing with them, knowing that she couldn't handle any more than three feet and sudden movements.

Hermione wanted to bang her head on the car.

Just bang her head senseless.

Right there.

In the solid silver car front.

Like_, bang bang bang_!

But she decided against that. She didn't want to furthur damage the car. Not that she actually cared about the car and its owners, whoever they were. But she did care about how much she had to pay for the repairs. And maybe for her poor head.

Tracey was talking to the maid.

Mandy bustled over to the still motionless Hermione.

"Are you alright?" she asked, looking at her worriedly.

"Yes of course. I just crashed into a limo that's probably worth more than my house and scraped my bloody knee. Then later, my mother'll have my head and there's going to be some serious dent on my allowance… AAAGH!"

"Accidents happen, Hermione." Said Mandy.

"Only to morons." Said Hermione glumly.

Hermione tapped Tracey on the shoulder.

"So.. who are my parents supposed to talk to about.. this?" she asked Tracey.

"The Malfoys." Said Tracey.

"HAHA. Funny how that crash shook up my head. I almost thought I heard you say _the Malfoys_. Haha."

Tracey and Mandy looked at her sympathetically.

"I did." Said Tracey.

"Oh."

Oh shit! OH SHIT! OOOH SHIT!!

AAAAAAGH!!

Fuckit! FUCKIT!

Great Hermione, just great.

She just had to pick the Malfoys' courtyard to go prancing in.

She just had to pick the limousine and not the damned rubbish bin or anything else not expensive. That is, if there was anything existing in the Malfoy Manor that actually was not expensive. Hermione swore even the rubbish bins were worth more than her house. Or maybe they were just made out of pure silver.

Oooooh she was in deep shit now.

In warm, smelly, knee-deep fresh cow shit.

Or maybe neck-deep.

'Ick.' Hermione mentally cringed at the mental image.

"Mione, the Malfoys are away right now. They had a little trip somewhere.."

A trip?

Hermione finally found her voice.

"J-just contact me or.. something when the Malfoy's are erm.. ready to talk to my parents about.. this. I-I live in erm.. the Granger Mansion.. It's not far from here.." She told the maid, with a sickenly 'sweet' smile plastered on her face.

Hermione wanted to step on herself for stammering. She sounded pathetic in her own ears.

"Erm.. you do know where that is, right?" Hermione asked the maid awkwardly.

The maid nodded. Then she walked towards the door and shooed the butlers, the house elves, the other maids and the 'guards' into the house.

"It'll be okay, Mione." Said Mandy.

"No it won't." said Hermione miserably. "And sorry about your broom Tracey. You can murder me if you want."

"It's okay, Mione." Said Tracey.

"Is there any damage?" asked Hermione. "I can offer you a limb per damage. If the handle is broken, I'll give you my arm for replacement. Although my arm is too thick to be a handle-"

"Nope. No damages here Mione. Just a wee scratch." Said Ysaah.

"Here's my skin, then."

"A quick spell from dad'll fix it in a blink."

"Oh fantastic! First my mother's going to have my head, then your father's going to murder me then afterwards the Malfoys'll Avada me. How many times do I have to die in this life?"

Tracey and Mandy laughed at Hermione.

"My dad's gonna be okay with it, Mione. And I'm pretty sure the Malfoys won't mind either. Although.. I'm not so sure about your mother."

Hermione laughed a little.

"Yeah."

But wait. What did Tracey mean about the Malfoys not minding it? Of course they'll bloody mind it! They'd probably hire a group of men to hunt her down when they find out about this.

They'd probably rather burn their car into eetsie black microscopic smithereens when they find out that there was '_mudblood filth'_ on it since she, Hermione bloody Granger, was the one who crashed into it. Then they'd scoop up the ashes with their expensive spoons, along with the expensive dust(Even their dust was probably expensive) from the ground and make her eat it.

Or better yet, they'd make her eat the ashes off the ground using only her mouth and tongue.

"Chew." They'd say. "Chew!"

Hermione swore she heard a "Muahahahaha" but decided that it was all in her head.

She shuddered.

Damn Malfoys.

"Come on Hermione, let's go to Mandy's to get you cleaned up."

"Hop into my broom Mione."

Hermione limped her way to Mandy. Then she saw something.

Or rather, someone.

Great, it was the 'bestfriend'.

Blaise Zabini was hovering above the Malfoys' gate on his broom, looking at them intently.

Hermione had the urge to scream "Come on and bloody get me!" but decided against it. She climbed on to Mandy's broom instead, holding on to Mandy's waist as if it were her lifeline.

"Don't worry Mione. I'll fly slow and low." Reassured Mandy. "Hey that rhymed!"

Hermione shook her head, amused. Well at least she cheered up a tiny bit.

On their way out of the Malfoys' '_territory'_, Tracey hey'd Blaise, who hullo'd back.

For a minute there, Hermione thought she saw him look at her knee.

Nah. He probably was looking at Mandy's bum.

Hermione hastily moved her knee closer to Mandy's behind, just for reassurance.

A few minutes later, they arrived at Mandy's.

Mandy rushed inside to get a first aid kit while the others sat on the marble benches in Mandy's garden. The girls fussed over Hermione's wound.

"That must sting."

"Yeah."

"I wanna touch it."

"Weirdo."

"Good thing it wasn't Blaise's car. I might've strangled you or something." Said Parvati, plucking out a flower from a bush. "Nothing personal. But, you know."

Hermione laughed a little. Parvati tucked the flower on her left ear.

"Parvati, when you tuck a flower on your left ear, it means you're already erm.. happily taken. So I suggest you put it on your right instead so boys don't get the wrong impression that you're already spoken for."

"But I am already spoken for, Hermione. Actually, happily married.. to Blaise. Aaaah..." Parvati drifted off to blaiselovesparvatiland again in the speed of light.

Speaking of the devil, the bloke passed by(on his broom of course.). He looked directly at her. Hermione blushed.

"Oh yes!" said Parvati when Blaise was gone. "We truly were meant for each other."

She walked towards the gates and reached out for a nonexistent hand.

"Don't you see? It was a sign! I knew it!" said Parvati happily.

"Sure" said Tracey, laughing.

A few moments later, Mandy appeared, clutching a silver box adorned with jewels.

"You missed." Said Hermione.

"Excuse me?" asked Mandy, sitting beside Hermione.

"You got your jewelry box instead of the first aid kit. Diamonds do not heal me. But probably they can heal Parvati."

"Silly girl. This is my first aid kit."

"Oh."

"Okay. So here's a wound-cleaning potion. Sorry Mione, we've only got the purple one. The blue one ran out last week."

Yes. Hermione's day really was rather smashing.

First she had to smack into the Malfoys' damned car.

Then she had to skin her damned knee.

And now she had to get the purple potion.

The damned purple potion.

Why? _Why?!_

Let's just say that blue stands for _"…"_ and purple stands for _"Yeeouch"_.

"YEEEOOOUUUCH!!"

See?

Tracey and Mandy laughed out loud.

"Don't be such a baby Hermione." Said Lavender, examining a black-eyed-susan.

"I'm not being a bloody baby. Let's see you apply bloody purple wound-cleaning potion on your bloody skinned knee."

"I don't have a skinned knee. Ha!"

"No problem. I'll give you one."

"Now, now Hermione" said Mandy in a mother-like tone. "Calm down."

Mandy took out a little flask and uncorked it. Hermione handed her a wad of cotton. She proceeded to dab Murtlap Essence on Hermione's wound. A few moments later, the wound healed, leaving an almost healing scab.

Mandy proceeded to get a fat little tube, squeezing it to reveal thick paste. She rubbed some on to Hermione's scar. Hermione grabbed the tube, frowning.

"_Haphip Root Extract_. You know, I've heard that they're not really effective." Said Hermione, reading the labels on the back of the small tube.

"Yeah. It can only work on minor scars." Said Mandy, as she continued to rub the paste on Hermione's scar. Hermione suddenly felt a tiny twinge of sympathy for Moody.

Hermione murmured a sincere thanks when Mandy was finished.

Lavender rolled her eyes. "What a baby."

Parvati giggled. "And a jinx."

Hermione and Parvati proceeded to have a glaring contest.

"Look at that concentration. The sweat. The determination. And more sweat!" said Mandy, imitating a boxing commentator.

Suddenly, Parvati broke eye contact.

"It's my darling!" she whispered excitedly.

Hermione looked at the direction Parvati was looking at.

Blaise passed by yet again, looking directly at her.

Did she have something on her face?

"Hey Tracey." Called Hermione.

"Yeah?"

"I just wondered... how come the Malfoys have cars?"

"Mione, a lot of wizarding families have cars, although they don't openly admit it. Look at most of the ministry workers. Even minister of magic has a collection of cars, did you know that? And my dad has a Mustang. The muggles aren't the only ones who need transportation after all."

"We can apparate."

"But can you imagine for example.. um.. us apparating when we need to board to Hogwarts Express with all our stuff?"

"You got a point. But why have they got like.. 6 cars? Don't they hate muggle stuff?"

"Apparently, Mione, you're talking about the Malfoys. They're so rich that they have money for things they don't even like. And Draco also told me that he convinced his father to get one for each year."

"Er.. why?"

"You know Draco. He's um.. how do I say this?"

"An arrogant git?"

"Haha. Yeah, that's a simple way of putting it. Don't tell him I said that though. Well, he does like to show off his wealth. Showing up with the same car each year is embarrassing for him. He's impossible."

"Tell me about it." Said Hermione, frowning at her knee.

o-O-o

"I see."

"I see? _I see?!_ That's it?!"

"Hm. No allowance for a year." Said Mrs. Granger, who was arranging flowers near the front door.

"What? Aren't you overreacting? I mean, you don't even know how much we'll be paying yet."

"How much _are_ we paying, then?" asked Mrs. Granger, who was now straightening the family portrait on the wall.

Hermione felt like she ran headlong into a red brick wall. She had forgotten for a minute that they were supposed to have a little 'chat' with the Malfoys. Hermione prayed that the Malfoys haven't arrived home yet. She prayed that they were stuck in Timbuktu, or wherever the bloody hell they were.

"Hermione, I'm actually waiting for an answer." Her mother said dryly. That made Hermione come back to reality.

"Erm.. well the maid told me she'd contact me or something."

"Okay?"

"So.. I guess we'll erm.. have to wait for her."

"No, _you_ wait for her."

Hermione scowled.

Ah, but she did deserve some labor for crashing into the bloody limousine after all. So she marched sulkily towards the front door, wrenched it open and went outside with a loud huff of annoyance.

Hermione sat on a bench near their gate, still wishing that the Malfoys were hopelessly stuck in Timbuktu, hopefully being digested by a killer whale at the very moment. Hermione felt very sorry for the killer whale, though. Ferret boy must taste horrid.

A few moments later, Tracey flew by. Hermione made a wild cut-throat sign and pointed at herself. Tracey laughed, waving. Hermione waved back miserably, yearning to come after her.

Sodding Malfoy limousine.

Just as the sun was setting, a loud crack echoed throughout Hermione's courtyard, making her jump. If there were any onlookers, they would have laughed loudly at the expression on Hermione's face.

"Madamoiselle!" said a throaty voice.

Hermione saw the French maid out the gates.

"Oh, wait! I'll just go get my mother!" Hermione called after her, running towards the house.

So the Malfoys had come back. Oh why didn't they get bludgeoned by bigfoot in Timbuktu? What a shame…

Hermione haven't even made her Last Will and Testament yet. Bugger.

"Mother! Mother!"

"What?"

Her mother was brushing her hair in the parlor.

"The erm.. maid's here."

Mrs. Granger nodded, placing the brush in a nearby side table.

Hermione led her mother out, then turned to the French maid.

"Erm.. can we erm.. side-along apparate?" she asked the maid sheepishly.

"Oui, oui."

Hermione motioned her mother to come near her. Then she rested her hands on her mother's shoulder.

"Side-long appear- what?" Mrs. Granger asked, eyebrows raised. "And spinaching?!"

"You'll see." Hermione said as she nodded to the maid, who grasped Hermione's arm.

In a few moments, Hermione felt the familiar and slightly unpleasant sensation of apparating.

Hermione smiled goofily when she heard her mother gasp beside her. _'Noob.'_

They now stood in the grand porch of..

Hermione gulped. They were _here_.

"Wett 'ere pleeze." Said the maid.

Hermione nodded violently, earning a look from her mother.

'_Well, at least I get to die in such a fancy place.'_ thought Hermione miserably. _'How many people get to drop dead on a carpet imported from Peru, after all?'_

"At least I get to socialize a bit." said her mother happily, straightening her clothes. "How do I look?"

Ready to be Avada'd.

"Er.. alright?" replied Hermione in a small voice.

How could her mother be thinking about 'socializing' at a time like this? How could her mother possibly think that she could get anywhere near 'socializing' with the Malfoys? _The Malfoys?_ So getting spat at in the face and being called a 'filthy mudblood' was called _socializing_. Okaaay.

Hermione somehow hoped that Mrs. Malfoy was taking her beauty rest or-or.. slipped on a banana peel or something… Hermione would give anything, _anything_ to stop this from happening. She'd even give up her laptop- Ah no, she changed her mind. She'd give up her-

But before Hermione could think of a good bargain, she heard twin cracks beyond the door. She nearly fainted at the sound.

The crystal door handle clicked and the giant double doors slowly creaked open, as if they were making everything suspenseful intentionally.

'_Goodbye o cruel world.'_

Two superior-looking people stood in front of them. A man and a woman.

The man had a long mane of perfectly combed pale blonde hair, which was tied back elegantly by a silk black ribbon. He was wearing the most elegant black robes Hermione's eyes ever laid on. He looked a lot like Draco Malfoy only older, _duh_ (Ah yes, she still had a little bit of humor left in this sort of situation.). He had the same pale, pointed face and identical cold, grey eyes.

Next to him was an extremely beautiful woman, dressed in a fancy black dress. (So cocktail dresses are now worn as regular clothes?) She had beautiful flowing blonde hair, which cascaded down her back. Her eyes were deep-set and steel blue in color. Hermione felt a twinge of envy at her deep-set eyes. They were so beautiful. She was resisting a strong (and mental) urge to poke Mrs.Malfoy's eyes, to make sure they were real. Ah yes, Hermione was particularly the weird kind.

"Good evening." Said Hermione's mother pleasantly, smiling in one of her hey-look-at-me-I'm-so-darn-important smiles.

Mr. And Mrs. Malfoy merely nodded.

Hermione took this as a good sign. At least they hadn't pulled their wands out of their pockets yet.

"I apologize for my daughter's reckless and inexcusable behavior.. and actions." Said Mrs.Granger. Hermione thought she saw Mr.Malfoy smirk a little. "I'll make sure she gets the appropriate kind of punishment. She'll be grounded for.. a very long time."

Hermione scowled at her mother, who ignored her completely.

"Oh there is no need for that." Said a silky, smooth and calm male voice.

Hermione craned her neck to Lucius Malfoy's direction.

Well at least the man wasn't wearing the same voice and expression she had once earned from him when she met him for the first time in Flourish and Blotts, nearly five years ago.

Instead of the look of hatred and disgust (and sneer) etched on his face, Lucius Malfoy was merely looking uninterestedly at Hermione's mother, as if she were some boring and off-key singing telegram. Narcissa Malfoy on the other hand was just standing there with her arms crossed, as if she merely was there to accompany her husband and had somewhere better to go.

So Hermione wasn't going to die after all. Hoorah!

"Our servant," drawled Mr.Malfoy. "had the limousine checked this afternoon. The dent was far too deep to be repaired by magic, thus we had to have it repaired the ah.. _typical _way."

Hermione thought he was going to say something like "the mudblood way" or "the stupid muggle way" but was glad he didn't.

"The repairs," he continued, "Are worth only a hundred and sixty galleons but I decided to.. let you pay only half the price, since accidents are.. unavoidable. Especially here in Wiltshire."

Hermione was about to skip merrily and break into the chorus of "I'm singing in the rain" but stopped herself immediately. She decided just to do that later on in her room, in case Lucius Malfoy changes his mind at the sight of her singing and dancing goofily.

Well rejoice, rejoice. Lucius Malfoy was not going to kill her and might she add, he was quite decent. Almost polite. Hermione wondered if he had eaten anything odd in Timbuktu. Well, may Merlin bless whatever he ate.

* * *

**A/N:** Reviews please:D Heehee. Thankies. Muah!


	5. A Jinx, Probably

**A/N:** Hey, hey, hey :) Im back. Sorry it took this long.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter but I own Hannanaiah and Odysseus, those freaky kids.

* * *

**.:Chapter 5- A Jinx, Probably:.**

Hermione and Mrs.Granger waited for Mr.Granger to arrive home. Mrs.Granger said that they were going to have a little 'talk'. But Hermione doubted that. She was betting they were going to have a screaming contest.

Around thirty past eight, Mr.Granger arrived.

"Hello father." Greeted Mrs.Granger, kissing him on the cheek

"Hello mother." said Mr.Granger.

Ah yes. They called each other that. Weird, huh? Other couples would call each other 'Honey' or 'Darling'. But Hermione's parents? No. They called each other 'mother' and 'father'. Such a big deal for Hermione, really. But that was how our Hermione was. Making a big deal out of nothing. Maybe that's why her hair's so curly. ((A/N: Bahahaha. Sorry. I have no idea why I put that there..))

Hermione merely grunted something to her father that sounded like "Hey".

Mr. Granger sat on his favorite brown recliner, putting his bag aside.

"So," he said, clapping his hands together. "I've heard you've been involved in a little incident today, young brat."

"_Accident_." Corrected Hermione nonchalantly.

"Your mother and I have decided to give you.. a punishment for your _actions_." Said Mr.Granger.

"Punishment?"

"Yes, _punishment_. You'll be grounded."

Surprise, surprise.

"And," Mr.Granger said, "We'll be confiscating your broom."

"Like I need it anyway. Go on, get it. It's rotting in the closet anyway."

Hermione ignored the little pang inside of her. And maybe the little voice in her head that was moaning "Nooooooo!".

"Not only do we confiscate your broom, but we're also restricting you from using a broom. For a long, long time." Said Mrs.Granger, examining her pearl ring.

"Your so-called punishments are really lame. They won't affect me. You wasted your brain cells in thinking of that sort of punishment. I could think of better punishments than you guys can. Pathetic." Said Hermione with a smirk.

But deep inside Hermione was fuming mad. How dare they ban her from using brooms? There was no point in denying now that Hermione was quite fond of flying on broomsticks. Except of course if it involved intense heights and sudden movements that made Hermione's guts do the cha-cha.

She rode on her broom whenever she felt angry, sad, stressed, bored or felt like thinking or whatever. It was sort of her alone-time thing.

Stupid Malfoy limousine.

Obviously, nobody knew that Hermione was fond broomsticks. Not even Harry or Ron. She didn't see what use it was in telling them. They'd just say, "Nice joke, Mione." or "Lay off homework for a while, Mione. They're messing up your head."

Now her broom's confiscated and she's not allowed to ride one anymore (well, for a while). How will she be able to join the girls when they decided to goof around or something? What if she gets left out? And how will she mull over stuff now? She needed her blasted broom.

"So how much do the repairs cost?" asked Mr.Granger casually.

Hermione's stomach clenched uncomfortably.

"Erm.. well Mr.Malfoy told us we were supposed to pay a hundred and sixty galleons but erm.. he sort of said that accidents are avoidable in this place and all that limbo so erm.. he just asked for half the price." Said Hermione quite sheepishly.

"So eighty galleons?" said Mr.Granger, frowning.

"Erm.. yeah." Mumbled Hermione.

Stupid, stupid expensive Malfoy limousine. Stupid fancy car repair shop. Stupid fancy car repair shop owner. Stupid fancy car repair shop manager. Stupid fancy repair guy.

"Erm.. can I go out now?" asked Hermione sheepishly.

"No." said her mother flatly.

"What? Why?" asked Hermione.

"You're grounded for the rest of the day." Said her mother, getting up from the armchair.

"Fine." Said Hermione, folding her arms.

Mr. And Mrs. Granger ignored her.

Hermione got up from the sofa. "I'm going to my room." She hmphed loudly and exited the living room.

**o-O-o**

Hermione woke up from the racket her siblings were making. They were chasing each other and screaming their little arses off. Even though they were out in the hallway, their giddy screams and yelps still flowed through the solid of Hermione's dark Ash door.

'_Blasted animals.'_

Hermione rubbed her eyes and yawned widely. Her blanket was tangled on her feet and her pillow(the particular fat and soft one that she hugged at night) was on the floor. Her shirt was pulled back a little, exposing her stomach and her hair was a mess.Yes, Hermione was quite the sleeper.

Hermione got up and stretched, not bothering to make her bed. She always left the maid to do that for her. Well, Hermione figured that what was the use of hiring a maid if you didn't order them around? Her concept was quite snobbish (and Malfoy-ish), yes. But hey, cut her some slack.

Hermione walked through the door leading to her lavish bathroom. Hermione bathed everyday, or even twice a day. Thrice if it was hot. She couldn't imagine not taking a bath for a whole day. She cringed a little at the thought. The stickiness and sweatiness of it all!

She stripped off her clothing, rolled them into an untidy ball and threw them on the dirty clothes hamper. She walked towards her bathtub and opened the faucet when she reached it. While waiting for the tub to fill up, Hermione went over to her cabinet of assorted bath essentials.

"Vanilla or chocolate?" she asked herself. But then her eye caught a long pink and white bottle. Her aunt had given her that about a month ago and she had not tried it yet. "Pink sugar, then."

Hermione picked up the Pink Sugar bath bubbles and shampoo then went back to the tub. She poured a fair amount of the sweet-smelling bath bubbles. She put the bottle aside and lowered herself in the tub. Pink bubbles were now present and the sweet aroma made Hermione's mouth water a little. She turned off the tap and made more bubbles, giggling a little like a child. It smelled like strawberry cream candy, only much more sweet and sugar-y.

About an hour later Hermione went out of her bathroom into her room, hair soaked and already dressed. Hermione dressed up only in her bathroom, not even in her walk-in closet, which was connected there. She hated dressing up in her room or anywhere else. She didn't know why, but she always felt like she was being watched when she dressed in her room. Maybe it was because of something that happened when she was a child? Maybe. Well whatever it was she had forgotten about it now.

Hermione proceeded to dry her hair with a towel. No, she absolutely did not use blow-dryers. It would damage her hair and make it dry like hell. And Hermione did not want that.

Now, believe it or not, Hermione actually loved her hair and cared about it. She declined her mother's attempts to perm or straighten her hair in those muggle salons. She liked it as it was and did not believe in abusing hair with chemicals. Hermione thanked the gods for taming her hair naturally. Who would forget the days when her hair was as bushy as a- never mind. ((A/N: Guess what I was gonna say. Haha! :P))

Hermione brushed her hair roughly. She was eager to get out of the house and hang out with the girls. She did not know why, but she suddenly preferred being outside. Shutting herself in the house was getting boring whereas being out was almost.. _fun_.

Hermione tossed her hairbrush on the bed and made for the door, almost running headlong in it. She was already down in the dining room three stories below in an amazing sixty something seconds. She was catching her breath and her mother eyed at her curiously.

"Well, someone's excited." Her mother commented.

Hermione ignored her mother and grabbed a box of cereal when she finally caught her breath. She watched hungrily as the little golden-brown stars came tumbling down into her bowl. She then poured a little amount of milk into her bowl, took a spoon and dug in. She ate at a very fast pace, receiving looks of disgust from her mother. When she finished, she smacked her lips and helped herself to a little more of Honey Stars. Ah yes, Hermione was quite fond of Honey Stars cereal, but that was not all. As she crammed the last of her cereal in her mouth, Hermione grabbed a box of Frosties.

"Surely you're not eating that too, Hermione." Said her mother, looking slightly disgusted. "I know you have a sweet tooth but-"

"I'm sharing them with the girls." Hermione explained.

Hermione went out of the dining room, walked through the long hallways and finally reached the vestibule. As she reached for the doors' handles, she shouted a loud "I'm going out!" to no one in particular and wrenched the door open. She was greeted briefly by a sweet smell of summer morning. Hermione smiled a little and closed the doors behind her. She walked through their front garden, stopping abruptly to look at her reflection in the water of their fountain. When she went to the gate, she saw that the girls were already there. Mandy, Parvati and Tracey.

"How long have you been in here?" asked Hermione as she closed the gates.

"Not too long." Said Mandy, yawning.

"Hey Mione!" called Parvati.

"Yeah?"

"We have a little surprise for you." Said Parvati, her eyes twinkling.

Hermione narrowed her eyes, a little suspicious. "This better be good."

"Sure, sure." Said Parvati.

"Oh hey Tracey." Said Hermione. "So.. does your father want to behead me for your broom?"

Tracey smiled. "No. Well how'd it go with your parents?"

"Well, I'm currently banned from riding a broom." Said Hermione, trying not to frown. "And they've confiscated my broom."

"Well, that went well." Said Parvati. "At least they didn't take any of your books or whatever."

Oh if only she knew, the bint.

Hermione thanked the gods for not letting them ask about her 'chat' with the, _hem hem_, Malfoys.

"So," said Hermione, not reluctant on giving them a chance to ask a _certain_ question. "Where's this surprise you're talking about?"

The girls went to Lavender's, riding on Mandy and Tracey's brooms. Of course, they first had to walk out of sight from the Granger's house to avoid certain risks of confrontations from Hermione's mother. When they were satisfied with the distance, they hopped on to the brooms.

"Wait a minute. If this is about Unicorns, then I'm not interested." Said Hermione, remembering the other day when she had overheard Lavender tell Parvati she wanted a Unicorn as well.

"Don't worry Hermione. This doesn't involve rare magical creatures." Said Mandy, with a hint of amusement in her voice. "Well.. sort of."

"Yeah. It actually involves-"

"Sssh!"

Hermione looked at them curiously as they made their way through Lavender's very pink courtyard.

Hermione followed the girls. Instead of going to the front door, they went around the house, into a lavish garden in the shade of pink. There were bushes with beautiful pink flowers of every kind and there were a lot of cherry blossom trees. Hermione gasped, awestruck at the beauty of the garden, which was very peculiar of her to do so because she wasn't a fan of the color pink.

"You may have noticed that even the Brown's garden is in the violent shade of pink." Said Mandy, grinning. "Even Mr. and Mrs. Brown are afraid of Lavender's uh.. wrath. Went to far eh? I wouldn't want my benches and birdbaths pink, even if I had a whiny little brat for a daughter."

"Well at least she hadn't insisted on painting the house pink too. That would have been horrible." Said Hermione, imagining a crowd of mice devouring the Brown house, having it mistaken for a humungous iced cake.

"Is this the surprise you're talking about? Cause I am far from surprised, to be honest." Said Hermione grumpily.

"Nope." Said Mandy, leading Hermione to a Sakura tree and pushing her to lean against it.

Mandy told her to wait while they go and get Lavender and her _surprise. _So Hermione impatiently did.

Bored, Hermione plucked a pink zinnia from a nearby bush and twirled it around her fingers. She wondered what the stupid surprise was and why they had to drag her all the way here. Was the _surprise_ too big for them to carry? Or maybe it was just a sick joke..

Moments later, Hermione heard dull footsteps approaching where she was.

"About bloody time you came back." Said Hermione, not looking up from her little pile of plucked zinnia petals.

"It's nice to see you too Hermione."

Hermione looked up and smiled widely when she saw who it was; a petite redheaded someone was grinning at her.

"Hey Ginny." Said Hermione happily, dropping the zinnias.

"My poor babies!" screeched Lavender, diving for her fallen zinnias.

The girls laughed at Lavender, Hermione and Ginny the loudest.

"Stop laughing." Said Lavender, cradling the almost petal-less zinnias.

"Sorry Lavender. It's just you looked really stupid and well, I couldn't help but laugh." Said Ginny.

Hermione had always admired Ginny's bluntness, even if it did get annoying at times. She was amazed at how Ginny did not bother to think before speaking and not caring if she had struck anybody's nerve. She was almost as frank as.. _hem hem_, Malfoy. Now, Hermione would have disapproved for such behavior but Ginny's nerves made Hermione jealous. Hermione never was brave enough to do such things. She was always regarded as the timid one anyway.

"So is this my little surprise?" asked Hermione, a smile still on her face.

"Yeah." Said Mandy. "I mean, we weren't exactly expecting you to bark like a dog and flip about excitedly like a fish but we figured that maybe you'd be at least delighted to know that Ginny's staying here."

"Staying?" asked Hermione, her smile getting wider.

"Yup. I'm staying here at my uncle's for the rest of the summer. His house is not too far away. It's near Theodore Nott's house." Said Ginny.

"Really? That'd be wonderful! Not the part about Theodore, mind you." said Hermione.

Ginny stepped closer to Hermione.

"I asked mum if I could stay here when you owled me about you moving in Wiltshire." muttered Ginny in her ear. "I used sleep over at Lavender's but well.. _you know_."

Hermione laughed. "Yeah. I get you."

"So." said Ginny in her normal loud and lively voice. "I heard from certain others that you had a little accident."

Hermione glared at the others, who were grinning guiltily at her.

"Yeah." said Hermione airily. "So?"

"Well," said Ginny. "The certain others also mentioned that it involved a certain.. _blonde_."

"So?"

"Nothing." said Ginny in one of her come-on-I-know-you're-dying-to-know-what-I'm-thinking-of tones. It annoyed Hermione a little but she decided to just let it go.

"Hey Gin," said Hermione, determined to make them forget about the certain subject. "Wanna come swim with us in the lake?"

"No thanks. I was thinking of something more like walking."

"Hey what's that on your arm? _'Give or take? I say give AND take. Nobody is that selfless. Only fools deny gratitude.' _Fascinating. But I don't understand it. Care to explain this thing?"

So as Ginny explained the writing to Hermione, the girls walked around and chatted animatedly. They'd occasionally laugh, Hermione and Ginny the loudest. Hermione's boisterousness didn't surprise them though. Hermione was very noisy these days. The girls brought out the inner Hermione. Yes, yes. She was a firecracker, really. It all just changed when she started to attend Hogwarts. You see, Hermione wanted to prove that being a muggle-born did not mean she was inferior. She wanted to prove that she was as good as the purebloods.. And that was how she became boring, studying all day and being a 'perfectionist'.

Anyway, when the girls got tired of walking, they rode on brooms and wandered around. Thankfully, Ginny had enough sense to consider bringing her broom along too. They'd be cramped up if she hadn't.

Hermione, as always, rode on a broom with Mandy. Hermione was afraid that if she'd ride along with Ginny, Ginny would scare her with her crazy stunts and stomach churning dives.

When the girls were near the Malfoy Manor, Hermione gulped and looked away from the house. Memories from the past events made her stomach do somersaults. Hermione tried her best not to look at the house and concentrated on Mandy's shoulder blade.

Could you really blame her?

What else would she stare at?

Blaise's moles?

Wherever that bloke is anyway..

Thankfully, they passed Malfoy Manor without anything but a sneeze from Lavender and a dry comment from Ginny. Hermione had expected them to play a little prank on her. Like maybe dropping her off in there alone and letting her walk back with just her feet while they zoomed away in brooms. Hermione's experienced worst, that poor thing. Ginny and Mandy put together was as bad as Fred and George. Creepy how that works out, really.

**o-O-o**

Ginny Weasley could not be convinced to swim with them on the lake. She insisted on staying at her uncle's instead. So the girls were forced to leave her there while she took a nap.

Not really minding, the girls went off to the lake and swam about, trying to escape from the heat. But before they went to the lake, they passed by the condo-hotel across the road. It was more of a resort, really. It was so beautiful. It brought you back to the early Spanish times.

"It's beautiful." Said Hermione.

"Did you know? Crabbe's father was the one who designed this place." Said Tracey.

"What?!"

"Yep.. and Mrs. Zabini co-owns this place.. which explains why Blaise lives here. What they have is called housing cooperative or whatever. I'm not familiar with those terms. Um…Well it's just one of his homes, actually."

"Just one of his homes? By merlin, how many bloody properties does that boy have?"

"Shut up Mione. The guards might throw us off, thinking you're a vandal of some sort."

"Haha. Whatever."

The other girls giggled behind her while Hermione scowled.

"Where are we going anyway?"

"We're gonna buy us some sorbet."

"What? The café's way over there near my house remember?"

"You know, that's not the only source you know."

"So where are we going then?"

"Duh.. Where else? In the bar, of course."

"Oh."

When they went through the great hotel lobby and lounge, Tracey led them to the left hallway.

"Well here it is. Just a little makeshift counter. Blaise's sister does this every summer for a little extra cash flow. She rents this counter for a couple of galleons, hires some staff and sells drinks, refreshments and whatever. It's great actually. None of her drinks are alcoholic but they taste incredible."

"Makeshift? You call this makeshift?"

It was anything but makeshift. It was so funky and luxurious at the same time. She envied Blaise's sister.

Tracey proceeded to go to the counter and ordered her drink.

"I thought you wanted sorbets?"

"Changed my mind. The grapefruit coconuts are absolutely mind-blowing."

Yech. What an odd combination.

Hermione ordered and the other girls followed suit.

They spent a good thirty minutes finishing up their stuff. Hermione even ordered another mango sorbet. To hell with maintaining her figure!

After getting satisfied stomachs, they proceeded to go to the lake.

The sun was still harsh and they eagerly swam in the cool water.

Later, Lavender was sunbathing at the dock. Parvati was in the shaded part of the lake, trying to "not get darker". Mandy was racing with Tracey. Hermione was happily practicing her breaststroke and she had already completed a lot of laps. She was about to do her last lap when..

Hermione felt a sharp pain on her right knee. She lifted her knee swiftly so that she could see it and gasped at what met her eyes. Her knee appeared to have been scraped by a sharp rock. A whole chunk of skin was shredded off and.. let's just say that whatever's white and under a lot of layers of skin was smiling merrily at her.

Hermione waded wildly towards the land, biting her lip nervously. She had just expected a wee cut and not a deep GAPING WOUND!!

She had finally reached the land and she hastily grabbed her things.

"What's u- whoa." Said Mandy, her eyes wide.

"Blimey." Said Tracey, pointing at Hermione's knee. Blood was gushing out, trailing down her leg.

"Pointing at my knee won't do anything, you know." Said Hermione, wrapping herself in a towel.

"Hermione, come here! I'll fly you home."

Hermione's blood was dripping off her foot and she watched it in awe, wondering if the drops would land on Malfoy's stupid blond hair somehow and turn it pink. Now, Hermione was not morbid at all. She was just amused whenever she had gotten into an accident. This certainly was another addition to her collection of accidents to tell people about. And an addition to her lists of wounds.

When they landed the porch of Hermione's house, Lavender told her something half annoying and half amusing.

"You're such a jinx."

Hermione did not respond. She just yanked the door open, slammed it shut behind her and ran towards the stairs.

As she climbed up three flights of stairs, she was hoping not to run into anyone. Her mother would fuss about her knee, you see. Thankfully, she managed to get into her room without meeting anyone.

Hermione rummaged through a box and pulled out her first aid kit. Unfortunately, being raised a muggle means that a lot of Hermione's stuff was non-magic, including her first aid kit. She hastily tried to clean her wound while cursing the blasted rock on the lake.

After cleaning her wound and putting Betadine on them, Hermione looked for Haphip Root Extract but remembered that she didn't own such a thing.

Parvati and Lavender were right. She was a jinx, probably.

Hermione's wound looked quite horrible. She didn't mind, though. She actually thought it was fascinating. It got healed almost completely when Mandy gave her some potion. The girls, naturally, were fussing about her scar.

"I'd be miserable if I had a scar like that." Said Parvati. "I'd even try those muggle surgeries to get them off."

"Hermione! Your poor, poor beautiful legs!" cried Lavender.

"Relax. It's just a scar." Said Hermione for the fifth time. "I mean, what am I? The new Harry Potter?"

Ginny and Mandy laughed out loud.

"Is your scar hurting again, Hermione? You-know-who can't be around here, can he?" said Ginny in a mock scared voice.

"Daily Prophet Headlines. Hermione Granger's famous heart-shaped scar on the knee stings more than Harry Potter's lightning bolt scar on his forehead. Local communities flee from their homes whenever Granger scratches her knee." Said Mandy in a very good imitation of a reporter's voice.

"_Ha ha ha_. Very funny." Said Parvati, scowling.

"Let's just forget about this nonsense okay?" said Hermione impatiently. "If you say another word, I am personally going to give you a Blaise-shaped scar on the-"

"_On the what_, may I ask?" said a familiar cocky male voice.

The girls stopped dead on their tracks and looked to their right. What Hermione saw made her swallow and look around uncomfortably.

* * *

**A/N:** Ooooh. Can you guess who that bloke is? ;)

Review and I'll love you forever. :D


	6. A Jinx, Definitely

**A/N:** hey hey hey. :)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter bla bla bla

* * *

**.:Chapter 6- A Jinx, Definitely:.**

Leaning there on a fig tree was none other than Blaise Zabini, with another boy that Hermione guessed was Theodore from Slytherin.

"Erm.." began Hermione, smiling sheepishly.

"Oh Hermione. You should take better care of yourself." said Blaise, walking towards her.

"I'd be more careful if I were you." said the boy named Theodore, eyeing her knee.

"Hey Tracey." Said Blaise, nodding.

"Hey Blaise, Theo." Said Tracey, smiling.

"And hello there ladies." He said with a wink

"Hey." The girls said.

Parvati was practically drooling. Hermione tried not to giggle.

"Well, excuse us ladies. We've got some er.. _business_ to attend to." Said Blaise, smirking slightly.

Without another word, Blaise and "Theo" set off in the opposite direction, leaving a swooning Parvati behind.

Later, Ginny was teaching Hermione how to play the guitar in her uncle's music room.

Hermione had bought this guitar way back on her fifteenth birthday, which was last year. She always dreamed of playing the guitar when she was young, you see. She had bought a guitar book but she found out that she can't rely on a book if she wanted to learn music by heart. Thus, the guitar was locked away in her antique cabinet ever since. It still had the new guitar smell on it, which Ginny loved.

Yes, it is quite surprising to find out that these two were lovers of music. Oh but you haven't heard the rest of the story yet. There's more in store. Anyway, so yes. Ginny Weasley was teaching Hermione how to play the guitar. She was trying hard to be patient with Hermione. You know the Weasleys, they're hotheaded and impatient as they could ever be.

"No, no, _this_ is how you do C." said Ginny, showing Hermione.

Hermione nodded and imitated it.

"Don't worry, you'll get the hang of it."

"Ugh. It's so hard to press on the strings."

"The key is to push with your thumb, not with the other fingers."

Hermione tried it.

"Hm.. It helps.. but it's still freakin hard!"

"That's just how it is, Mione." Said Ginny, playing a song with her uncle's electric guitar. "If you want something, you just gotta work hard to get it."

**o-O-o**

Another week has passed.

Just as Hermione delivered her birthday present to Harry via Hedwig(a stationary glass snitch), she set off with the girls outside.

Ginny went back to the Burrow for a little while. It turns out her mother missed her terribly, even if she was only gone for a week. She promised she'd be back soon. With Ginny gone, things were getting quite boring. The girls had nothing particular to do, really. They just walked around, chatted and ate sorbets once in a while. The girls were hopelessly bored and were running out of stuff to do. But that was about to change. Very soon.

Very, very, very soon.

Because you see, as the girls were walking around under the shade of tall trees, they did not notice a group of boys ahead. They did not notice probably because of the thick trees blocking their view, their poor eyesight, their unawareness or some other random reason. But of course, they eventually found out. (How would the story go on anyway?) They found out because a familiar arrogant and mocking male voice greeted their ears.

"So." It said. "I heard that _you_ were the one who crashed into our brand new car."

Hermione knew who owned that voice.

Who wouldn't remember that particular annoying cocky voice anyway?

Hermione felt mixed emotions well up inside her. Embarrassment, annoyance, guilt, triumph, amusement, satisfaction and another foreign emotion she couldn't quite put a finger on. Yes, that was quite a lot of emotions in one go. But that was possible, right?

"Erm.. Erm.. sorry about that." Hermione felt herself turning red.

Hermione was surprised at what she said. She was expecting herself to ignore the male ahead of her or say something like "So?" or "Sod off." or "Nice hit, eh?" But it seemed like her mouth had a mind of its own now. Or maybe her brain was malfunctioning at the moment? She couldn't decide.

Malfoy laughed. A mocking laugh.

It embarrassed and annoyed Hermione further.

'_GIT.'_

"Haven't you ever heard of the word _stop_ or _brake_? Haven't you ever heard of Braking Charms? Or are you really that primitive that you don't even know how to use brooms? Granger, what else were Braking Charms invented for? _Breaking_?"

The boys with him snickered loudly and Hermione heard giggles behind her.

She looked behind her and saw Mandy stuffing a fist on her mouth, red. Hermione scowled and turned back to Malfoy.

"What are you doing in here anyway, Granger?" asked Malfoy in his usual lazy voice.

So the git still didn't know, huh?

"I live here, obviously." Said Hermione, raising a brow at him.

"In the streets?"

"No. In an effing house, Malferret."

"A hut? I see.."

"Try a mansion, blondie."

Malfoy's cocky smirk was wiped off his face. It was replaced by a look of disbelief. But, naturally, his sneer came back instantly. Hermione wondered how he could pull that off.

Maybe he had face-making classes?

Yeah..

"It's true." Said Lavender.

"Be quiet, midget." Said Malfoy.

Lavender scowled and humph-ed.

"There's actually this thing called _success_, Malfoy." Said Hermione. "You see, when you _work_ hard enough and not sit around all day doing nothing and fancying yourself king, you _earn_ money you deserve."

Hermione hoped that whatever was in between his ears would at least get what she was implying.

The blonde smirked.

_Dang._

"Parvenu." He drawled.

Hermione glared at him. "Panache."

He raised a brow. "Why thank you for the compliment, new money."

Great. She knew that he'd like that word. But she was sort of hoping that he was in a particularly bad mood today.

Maybe he got something expensive today?

Bummer.

"Look Granger, I didn't come here to avenge my car or confront you or anything."

Hermione raised a brow. So what did the blonde git want?

"My mates and I were bored. We've run out of things to do."

"So.. you came here to bother us?" asked Hermione wryly.

"No, not really. Well.. alright. Sort of."

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Look, Granger. I'm trying to be civil here. You should try to do the same."

"_Civil?_" Hermione scoffed.

"Yes. This is me at my most civil."

"I see."

"So, as I was saying," said Malfoy impatiently. "The blokes here, not me, were wondering if you'd like to er.."

"Have a game of Quodpot with us." Blaise finished.

Hermione was quite surprised. A Malfoy asking her to play a game with him? This was rich.

Hermione gave held up a hand to tell him to wait and turned to the girls.

"So you guys wanna.."

"No!" screeched Parvati.

"Aw c'mon that's scary!" whined Lavender.

"Where would we get a stupid Quod ball anyway? I wouldn't want to spend my money on that rubbish!" said Parvati.

"Hello. You forgot who we're with." Said Tracey, gesturing to Malfoy.

"Well even if he could get a stupid Quod, I still wouldn't want to play that game." Said Lavender.

"Let's play something else." Said Parvati.

"I suggest erm.. Clothesline?." Said Mandy.

"What?! Hullo.. In case you haven't noticed, we're not kids."

"Aw c'mon Mione. Don't you miss being a kid?"

"No. I absolutely do not miss being immature."

"Mione, we're playing Clothesline, like it or not."

"Mmhmm. Like Malfoy here's gonna like that game."

"Have you heard what the bloke said, Mione? They're bored out of their wits and they'd be game for anything."

Hermione turned back to Malfoy. "Well. You heard them."

Malfoy shrugged. "Alright. There's nothing better to do anyway. Except maybe sleep all day."

Hermione rolled her eyes and turned back to the girls.

"So you guys really want to run around all day?"

"Who said anything about running around all day, Mione?"

"Huh? But I thought-?"

"Obviously we're going to use brooms. We're not as primitive as you are Mione."

"B-brooms?" Hermione did not se this coming.

"Aw. Poor Granger's scared of brooms." Came Malfoy's voice from behind Hermione.

"No I'm not.. I just.."

"Just what?"

Great Hermione, just great. What pathetic excuse are you gonna use now?

"Well I.. I've been banned from using brooms!"

It was true! He better buy it.

"Poor you." Said Malfoy mockingly.

"So I guess I can just watch you guys from.. here." Said Hermione, picking an old fallen log to sit on.

"Actually," said Blaise. "I have a spare broom, Hermione. You can borrow it."

"Oh no Blaise. You don't need to-"

"Nonsense Hermione. It is my pleasure to help damsels in distress."

Malfoy scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Gregory? Do you have my broom? What about that spare one?"

Goyle grunted something and handed Blaise two brooms.

"Oooh." Said Lavender.

"Cool color combo!" said Parvati, eyes glued not to the yellow and black broom, but to it's holder.

"Ah yes, custom made. By Leonard Jewkes himself. But you should see Draco's. It's loads better than mine."

"Obviously." Said Malfoy, getting his broom from Crabbe.

Malfoy's broom was red and silver in color. Malfoy was smirking at them, the git. Blaise was right, it _did _look loads better than his. But with Malfoy holding it, it seemed to look ugly and stupid, just like its owner. Not that Malfoy was really ugly but..

"Oh this'll be the one you'll be using Hermione." Said Blaise, handing Hermione a purple, silver and black broom.

"Interesting colors your brooms have." Said Hermione.

"Ah yes. Gone are the days when brooms are so boring."

Mandy and Tracey, as always, had their brooms with them. Megan, Parvati and Lavender on the other hand..

"Hey. What about them? They haven't got brooms." said Hermione.

"Oh, we'll just watch here Hermione. I don't want to sweat." Said Parvati, sitting on a boulder.

"We'll just cheer for you." Said Megan, sitting beside Parvati.

"So the bases will be..?"

"Uh.."

"The first base can be that ash tree over there and the second will be the acacia one over there." Said Blaise, mounting on his broom and kicking off.

"Are we really gonna do this?" said Hermione, scowling.

"Duh. We're already starting." said Mandy, who was already about 10 feet above ground.

"But it's immature!"

"You're just scared." Said Tracey.

"No I'm not. It's just.."

"You can back out if you want to Hermione." Said Blaise.

"Yeah, if you really are a scaredy cat." Said Malfoy.

"_Scaredy cat?_ Honestly Malfoy, can your insults be any lamer?"

"Just get up here Granger. You're wasting my time. And besides, I wasn't even trying."

"Yeah whatever." Said Hermione, finally kicking off.

"At last." Said Tracey.

"I still think this is, by far, the most immature thing I've done this summer."

"We get it, curly."

"Shut up, ferret."

Mandy, Tracey, Blaise, Malfoy and Theo went towards the base and Hermione followed.

"Psst. Tracey."

"Yeah Mione?"

"Well uh.. I haven't played this game for ages and I sorta forgot how to play it.."

"Oh. Er.. All we need to do is go to the second base over there and back here and back there and.. you get it."

"That's it? That is so pointless."

"Oh yeah.. and there'll be an _it_ of course, Hermione."

"An _it_?"

"Yeah. The person who has to er.. catch us before we reach the bases. Everyone the _it_ catches will be _its_ too. And the first one the _it_ catches will be the _it_ on the next round. You with me so far?"

"Er.. yeah.. And I doubt that there'll be a second round. So.. who's the _it_?"

"You." said Malfoy suddenly in her ear.

Hermione squealed and almost fell off her broom. Malfoy snickered.

"Jumpy, aren't we?"

"Shut it, ferret. And why am I the _it_?!"

"Cause I want you to be."

"Well I don't want to be the _it_. Heck, I don't even want to play this stupid childish game."

"It's not stupid, Mione." Said Mandy. "It's a traditional game here in Wiltshire. People have been playing it for ages."

"Well.. I don't want to be _it_!"

"Aw come on Mione. You can get back at Draco by tagging him first."

"Good idea, Tracey."

"Like you'll catch me, Granger."

"Oh I will, Malfoy."

"I almost forgot Mione. When catching someone, you have to be in contact with the person for at least five seconds."

"That'll be easy."

"You really think you can catch me, Granger?"

"Uh.. duh."

"We'll see."

"Oh yes. We'll all see."

"Oooh. I like the passion." said Blaise

"Okay. The game starts.. now!"

Brooms sped past Hermione and she raced after the particular silver and red one. She leaned forward and tried to grab hold of the blonde. But he was too fast and he reached the second base.

"Ha. You call that catching?"

"Stuff it, ferret."

Malfoy sped off again and Hermione tailed him. She was catching up on him and soon enough she reached him. She made a grab for his broom but ended up grabbing his expensive silk shirt. That was good enough.

One.. Two.. Three.. Four..

Malfoy sped faster and Hermione couldn't keep up. She didn't have a chance to let go of his shirt and that was the stupidest thing to do. She staggered forward and fell. She spun in midair.

'_Lovely.'_

About 4 seconds later, Hermione finally had the courage to open her eyes.

"Oh my gosh, Hermione! Are you alright?!"

"Hermione!!"

"Mione!"

"Gosh!"

Seven heads were bobbing above her.

"Dang.." groaned Hermione.

"Hermione, how many fingers am I holding up?" asked Lavender, holding up a clenched fist.

"None, obviously. I'm not actually delusional. I just fell over 10 feet anyway."

"_Just?_ Hermione…"

Hermione sat up and blinked.

She looked at her legs and winced. Both her knees were bleeding and so was her left shin. They stung like hell. Hermione clumsily tried to get up. With some help from Zwindy, she managed to stand.

"Gosh Hermione.. you're a mess."

"Is anything broken? Let me summon my family's private mediwitch."

"Thanks, but no thanks. I can handle myself, Blaise. This is nothing serious."

Hermione looked at her palms. They, too, were bleeding. She groaned.

"I'm going home for a while, alright? I'll just borrow this for a while Blaise, k?"

Hermione didn't wait for an answer and she sped off immediately.

"Damn ferret!" was what came out of her mouth when one of her maids asked what had happened to her.

While trying to heal herself, Hermione was continuously cursing loudly.

"Stupid, pointless game.." she muttered to herself when she finished.

"That bloody idiot.."

Hermione had applied Essence of Dittany on her wounds and nasty scabs formed.

She wrinkled her nose in disgust and threw all the cotton in the rubbish bin.

When she went out of her house, the girls were sitting on one of the benches, waiting.

"Mio- EEEEEEEEEEEEW!" said Lavender.

"Eeeeeeeew." Said Parvati.

"You're definitely a jinx." Said Tracey, wincing at Hermione's legs.

"Yep yep." Said Parvati, who was trying not to look at Hermione's legs.

"Your poor, poor legs. That Draco's such a jerk!" said Lavender, hugging Hermione and pouting.

"Where's Draco? He owes you an apology!" said Megan, looking around.

"Never mind that." Said Hermione dismissively.

"No, we're looking for him and he should go and apologize."

"He did nothing wrong." Said Hermione. "I was the one who clung on to him."

'_Holy shorts! Did that really come out of my mouth?! He should go and bloody apologize to me!'_

Megan grabbed Blaise's broom from Hermione's hand and forced her to sit on it. Hermione sighed and let Megan take her wherever Malfoy was.

"He should apologize you know. Look at your legs! They're ruined!"

"I don't really care about them."

"Well I do." Said Megan.

Malfoy was leaning on one of the fig trees across the road. He had his arms folded and he seemed to be thinking of something. Theo was beside him, kicking at the grass. Before Hermione could ask where the other boys were though, Megan was already piping up.

"Draco! Don't you think you owe Hermione an apology?"

"Me?" he raised his eyebrows but didn't look at them. "Look, it's her who owes me an apology. She ruined my shirt. It's worth a lot, you know."

"Dra-" Megan started, but he was cut off by Hermione.

"Blimey, you are so impossible, ferret! Let's go Megan. The only thing we'll get from this arse is a headache. Ugh!"

It was Hermione who did the dragging now. She was furious.

She even almost forgot taking Megan with her. They came back to Hermione's courtyard where the other girls were waiting.

"About time."

"So how was it? What happened?"

Hermione cursed loudly.

All of the girls stopped what they were doing and looked at Hermione, amused.

"Ask Megan." said Hermione, sitting alone in another bench.

As Megan explained what happened, Hermione was thinking of ways on how to kill Draco Malfoy.

"I never knew you actually cuss, Mione." said Megan when she finished with the brief story.

"Well, it seems that ferret boy over there has a talent of bringing out the worst in people. I swear, if he ever goes on about how expensive his things are again I'll-"

Hermione did a violent gesture in the air and the girls laughed.

"I never knew he was _that_ self-centered." Said Lavender, wiping tears of mirth from her eyes.

"We're talking about Malfoy here. The possibilities are endless."

"Mione, he's a jerk. He should say sorry." Said Megan.

"Forget it. Pigs would mamba before he says sorry." Said Hermione.

"Yeah.."

* * *

**A/N:** This fic is obviously not canon. If it were, Hermione would have been killed by Mr.Malfoy. Oh wait. She prolly wouldn't. The Malfoys'll never get a car anyway in the first place…I think. :D

Reviews for the poor widdle girl which is moi? :D


	7. Emails and Raisin Bran

**A/N: **Aaaaaaaaaaaaaand here's the new chappie. It's been what all of yuz been waitin for.

BUT WAIT!

WAIT!

WAIT!

WAAAAAAAAAIT!

YES, WAIT!

STOP RIGHT THERE MISSY/MISTER!!

READ THIS THANG FIRST!

DON'T YOU EVEN DARE TRY SKIPPING THIS NOTE!

IF YOU DO I GUARANTEE THAT..

YOU'LL BE CONFUSED AND LOST!!

_Hem, hem_. :D

If you're an 'old' reader, then read this thing below. If you're a new reader, read the other one. Go ahead. Read it. :p

TO MY BELOVED OLD READERS: Hm.. kinda awkward to call you old readers… Anyways, You must reread the whole thing to get this chapter cause there were some er.. 'minor' changes in the story. Not much of a biggie. But you hafta reread the fic… I'll edit this author's note again next month so that new readers wont get confused.. And I'll also consider relocating, you guys aint gonna be too happy about this er.. bad news so yeah.. Bye! :D

TO MY BELOVED NEW READERS: you are sort of lucky. You don't hafta reread the whole thing all over again… Hey don't you forget to review. I'm gonna hunt you down and kill yuh if you dont!! O:-)

**Disclaimer:** I own Harry Potter! Mwahahahahaha! Nah who am I kidding.. :(

* * *

**.:Chapter 7- Emails and Raisin Bran:.**

"WOOOOOOAAAAAAH."

"EEEEEUUUUURGGGGHHH."

"What the heck?"

"YUUUUUUUUCK."

"COOOOOOOL!"

Hermione rolled her eyes and pretended look at her house, which was small from her vantage point. It was across the road. She was sitting on the garden of the hotel, right beside Blaise Zabini, who was admiring and playing with her guitar.

"Oooooh how interesting." Said Crabbe, trying hard to sound sarcastic, but he couldn't. He sounded like a big fat kid and Hermione just wanted to pinch his fat cheeks right then and there.

Hermione pulled at the grass, biting her lip. The attention given to her legs was too much. She could feel herself blushing. She really wanted to wear pants or something as long to cover her legs. But it was steaming hot! Who would wear pants during this time of the year?

"Good Lord, Hermione. That must sting." Said Blaise, who was in Hermione's left. "A lot.. Ow.. I can't even bear to imagine what hell you went through with that sucker."

Hermione was about to say "Well I have Malfoy to thank for this wonderful GAPING WOUND!" but Malfoy suddenly sat on Hermione's right, rendering her speechless.

NO! It was not because she was shy when he was around!

'_I resent that!'_

Rather, because she might say something that would upset Malfoy. And she didn't need to be pissed out by a male blonde today, no. Her mood would certainly not improve that way.

Malfoy scoffed at Blaise. "You are so gay, Blaise. That wipe-out's nothing."

"Sure it's nothing." Said Hermione with clenched teeth.

"See?" said Malfoy, his eyes landing on Hermione's legs for a brief moment.

"For me. But I'll let you know how fucky it is right now. I'll have the liberty and not to mention pleasure in friggin draggin you around the neighborhood, _darling_." Hermione said under her breath so only Blaise would hear.

Blaise chuckled and Malfoy raised a brow.

"What?"

"Nothing. So.. Hermione, does it hurt a lot?"

"Not anymore. But when it gets wet though, it hurts like hell."

Blaise winced.

It was another lazy afternoon. Earlier, the boys spotted the girls walking around and decided to hang around with them. It would have been fine to Hermione, if it weren't for Malfoy being there with them.

"It looks really disgusting." Said Parvati, who was obviously trying to join in their conversation.

"Oh you mean your face?"

Hermione laughed as Parvati playfully slapped her arm.

"Blaise, weren't you going to show me something in your house?" said Malfoy, standing up from the ground with such grace that.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot."

Blaise stood up gracefully as well, but he couldn't compare to Malfoy's effortless er.. gift.

"Listen Hermione, can I borrow your guitar for a while? I'll return it to you as soon as possible. Like maybe later?"

"Sure and by the way, my guitar's name is Valence. I want you to guard him with your life, alright?"

Blaise chuckled.

"Yes, I shall treat him as if he were my own son!" said Blaise in mock passion. He dipped the guitar and kissed it.

Hermione laughed loudly.

Malfoy though, was not amused for some reason.

"Let's go _Zabini_."

Blaise raised his brow and led Malfoy and Crabbe inside the hotel, waving at Hermione before he went out of sight.

Parvati sighed.

"Isn't he so dreamy? I never knew he could play the guitar!"

"Duh Lavender… you said it yourself. His mother's dating Heathcote Barbary. He probably taught Blaise how to play the guitar."

"Common sense, airhead." Said Lavender.

"Hey!"

Lavender and Parvati proceeded to bicker.

"I wonder when Ginny'll come back." asked Megan, raising her voice slightly to be heard from the racket.

"Maybe next week. Hasn't she owled you yet Mione?" said Tracey, looking amused at the bickering girls.

"Nope, not yet."

"Oh, hey look there's Mandy."

"What the heck is that thing with her?"

Hermione wrinkled her nose at the thing in Mandy's arms.

It was extremely small, thin, brown and almost hairless. It had bulging black eyes that were too big for its size and had the most ridiculously short tail she had ever seen an animal sport. Hermione gritted her teeth when the thing barked. It was so small and whiny and amazingly annoying.

"This," said Mandy as she sat on the grass. "Is Celestina or Celes for short. Yeah she was named after that singer.."

"What exactly is that thing? It looks like a freakin Chihuahua.. only its way too freakin small." Hermione eyed the thing with such distaste.

"This is a Landorette dog. It can only be um.. bred with magical means of interrogations and stuff.."

"What the heck made you- I mean, why did you think of er.. keeping this thing?"

"It was a gift from my parents." Said Mandy simply, playing with 'Celes'.

"Interesting." said Hermione feverishly.

"Psst.."

The girls looked around, confused.

"PSSSST!"

Hermione stood up and looked around for the source.

"Up here Granger!" said a cocky male voice.

Hermione followed the direction of the sound and soon enough saw Draco Malfoy, smirking down at her up a window. He seemed to be in Blaise's room or something because she thought she heard him from in there.

Lavender and Parvati immediately stopped bickering and stood up as well. Parvati was looking around the window hopefully while Lavender clung on to Hermione's arm.

"What do you want?" asked Hermione, annoyed.

Blaise appeared at Malfoy's side and Hermione heard Parvati giggle.

"Hey Mione.. I was just wondering.. What's your email address?"

"What?!" shrieked Hermione, caught off guard by the question.

"He asked for your bloody inmail address." said the blonde irritably.

"E..maiiil, Draco." said Blaise slowly and mockingly.

Malfoy scowled and Blaise chuckled.

"So what's your email Hermione?"

"What the hell? How in the freakin.. What I meant to say was.. How in the world do you know about emails?"

"Mione, Mione, Mione... one of my step fathers was a filthy rich muggle.. And I hung out with him for about five years.. until last year when mother met.. Anyway, what is your email address?"

"Er.. It's… Hey wait. Do you know what an underscore is?"

"I'm not exactly an idiot, Hermione." said Blaise, frowning.

"Yeah but Malfoy is.." said Hermione.

"I heard that!" yelled Malfoy.

"Yes I made sure you'd hear. Anyway, it's mione underscore lmfao eleven at yahoo dot com. All letters are lowercase, the eleven part is digits. Got it?"

"Yep. I got it."

"What does L.M.F.A.O. stand for?" asked Malfoy, trying to sound casual.

"It's a secret. Right, Blaise?" said Hermione, winking at Blaise.

"Yep, big secret." said Blaise.

"Oh come on. What does it stand for?"

"Nothing that would interest you."

"Does it stand for the Love Muggles Forever Organization?"

"No, its actually Love-making with Malfoy is Fuckingly Absolutely 'Orrid. I'm French." said Hermione sarcastically, adding a shrug to the last part.

"Right.." said Malfoy, elbowing a laughing Blaise.

"Do you have YM, Blaise? Oh, what am I talking about..Er.. Bye!"

"Of course I have YM Hermione! Don't underestimate me. I know a lot about muggle stuff."

"Oh.. Add me up then.."

"Sure."

"Okay. I'll be waiting for your invite. Well, bye! We have to go somewhere.. Okay?"

"See ya."

**o-O-o**

"Finally!"

"Finally what?"

"Finally you're back."

"Oh.. did you miss me?"

"No."

Ginny smacked Hermione playfully.

"So what have you guys been up to while I was away?"

"Nothing much. Boring as ever. How bout you? What have you been doing back at the Burrow?"

"Goofing around with the twins, as usual."

"I see.."

"What in the fucking name of Merlin happened to your legs?"

"Oh this.. Well I tripped. That's all."

"Tripped, huh?"

"Okay fine I'll tell you what happened. Er.. we were playing this stupid game and I fell off Blaise's broom."

"Nice one, Hermione. I never knew you were_ that_ clumsy in handling a broom."

"It was Malfoy's fault.. well kinda."

"What did the arse do?"

"Nah. Actually it's more of my fault. I was trying to catch him. I grabbed his shirt and he sped off. I wasn't fast enough."

"Yeah. It was your fault."

"Shut up."

Ginny laughed at Hermione.

The two were walking around the neighborhood. The sun was about to set.

"Let's go in my Uncle's house."

"Sure."

As they made their way to the enormous house, Ginny couldn't help but ask a question.

"Do you like him?"

"No, just seeing his blonde ass makes me sick."

"I was actually talking about my brother, Hermione."

"Oh.. well.. just a tiny bit. I mean, he does have his er.. awkward times.."

"_Really_? What about Malfoy?"

"I would rather fancy Snape." said Hermione.

The two cringed.

"Yeah I bet you would." said Ginny, opening the door for Hermione.

"I have a room here, you know. Wanna go see it?"

"Sure."

"But let's go in Dancles' room first. He won't mind. He's not here anyway.."

"Dancles?"

"It's what I call my uncle.."

"I see.."

"Here we are." Said Ginny, opening the first door in the second floor.

"Beautiful." Said Hermione, admiring the ceiling.

"It was renovated three months ago. Cost Dancles thousands."

There was a grand four-poster bed in the left side of the room. By grand, it means that it's even bigger than a king-size bed. The ceiling was 2 stories high. The floor was red oak. There were shelves of books on the right side of the wall and there were some couches on the left side. There were even some oddly shaped chairs in the middle of the wall. What surprised Hermione, though, was that there was a TV, a computer and airconditioning in the room.

"Er.. Is your uncle a half-blood or something?"

"Nope. But his wife is."

"It explains the muggle stuff here.."

"He's actually quite the gadget collector. He's so much like father, fascinated by muggle inventions."

Ginny sat down on the oriental carpet in the center of the room and Hermione followed.

"Your scab's really disgusting."

"Yes, I've heard."

"Let's take a picture of it."

"Excuse me?"

"Dancles has a digital camera somewhere here.. He's taught me how to use them. They're way more convenient than the magic ones.. Though they don't move, don't they? When their printed? Shame.."

"Er.. can I say something?"

"Yeah?"

"You're weird."

"Thank you. Now here we go." Said Ginny, turning the knob on the digicam.

_**click flash**_

"Merlin, it looks like Raisin Bran." said Ginny.

The two bursted out laughing, smacking each other's arms.

Let us distinguish the two laughs.

Hermione's laugh was slightly deep and slightly drawn out.

Something like, "Huuh huuuh huuuuh huuuuuuuuuuh huuuh!"

Ginny's laugh was fast and weird. And she made some sort of weird sound in her throat.

Something like, "Ahahahahahahahah _**weird sound weird sound**_ Wahahahahah!"

They laughed like idiots for what it seemed like thirty minutes or so.

"I will never eat Raisin Bran.. ever again!" gasped Hermione, as she collapsed on the floor.

"Same here." said Ginny, rubbing her aching stomach.

"Get rid of that picture. Delete it. You don't want your uncle seeing that thing, now would ya?"

"He'll be amused by it." said Ginny, putting away the camera.

"So are we gonna have a look-see in your room or what?"

"Let's go."

Ginny led Hermione through a long hallway and into a library.

"Ah.. nice. So your room is a library?"

Ginny rolled her eyes and pulled some curtains apart, revealing sliding double doors made from frosted glass.

"I thought it was a window or something."

"Cool, huh? Neat door thing, right beside the library, quite hidden.. and wait till you see what it looks like inside."

She pulled the sliding door open and opened the lights, pulling Hermione inside.

"It's a million times bigger than my room at the Burrow. Isn't it lovely?"

"Yes. It's even twice as big as my room." said Hermione with a slight pout.

"My uncle buys me everything. See that door over there? That's my closet.. filled with the most gorgeous clothes! Dancles' wife and I shop all the time. And see that window over there? It has the most spectacular view in this house. That's why Dancles chose this spot for me.."

"He really must love you."

"Yeah.. I'm like his own little girl.. Dancles doesn't have children you see.."

Hermione looked in the walls and smiled. Poems were written all over it in an artsy sort of way. There were also pictures and drawings. Even handprints. She couldn't help but admire some of them.

"'_Fly away and soar.. Let them break your wings.. Go on and fly.. Let your tears fall.. Go on and soar.. Let your heart break.. But fly.. Fly high, little angel.. This world is as dead as you..'_ I never knew you wrote, Ginny."

Ginny shrugged and smiled.

"But.." said Hermione, looking at her other writings. "They are quite.. complicated.."

"Yes, they are. They're as complicated as me."

Ginny sat on her bed and watched Hermione look around her creations.

"Aw.." said Hermione as she came in a corner with markings. "You measured your dogs."

Ginny came over to Hermione's side and bent down.

"Yep.. I had a few pups.. All from Dancles of course. See the lowest mark over there? Her name's Diablo.. she's a-"

"Let me guess.. a Landorette?"

"Er.. yeah."

"_Great_. So where's the little nugget?"

"I left her back at the Burrow."

"Good."

"I have a feeling you don't like Landorettes."

"No. Actually, I hate all small and skinny dogs in general."

"Mmmhmm.. well Diablo's breed is quite popular here. In this neighborhood alone, there are about thirty of them. But I was the first to get a Landorette. My little Diablo's the original pup."

"Good for you." Said Hermione uninterestedly. "But you guys should really stop calling this place a neighborhood. It's more like a continent, if you know what I mean."

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry it took sooooooo darn long. But here I am.. AVAILABLE! Summer's over. I haven't got much to do.. So… yeah. I'm back in the biz.. I'll have the next chappie done in a few days. No, not months! :))

Well this there's not much going on in this chappie, as you have read.. But there will be more interesting stuff in the following chappies. It's gonna be a looooooooong fic, I'm telling ya'll. I hope you guys stick with this fic till the end :D Ew, that sounded mushy. Teehee. I am so sorry for the errors. Especially for those name switcheroo. Grrrr. I really must double check chappies before posting them here... The mix ups are usually the names "Ysaah and Zwindy". If you see the name ysaah again, it's actually tracey. and if you see the name zwindy, it's supposed to be mandy. Get it? sorry. I'm such a lazy arse at times. I dont double check my writings... Erm.. I'll prolly post the next chappie next week. I'll be busy this week. Dang. I thought summer was gonna be hassle-free. My sched's so hectic! :( Well see ya guys. :)

**Isadora120-** they did? Well at least you have it back. What trouble did you get yourself in? ;P Anyway, thank you :)

**shell-** thank you. And uh.. see for yerself. You hafta keep reading to find out ;P

**aerochick06-** Don't we all? ;)

**pstibbons- **I would take that as a compliment **blushes**

Please review!! **pout**


	8. Music and Boys

**A/N: **hey guys. Im back. Sorry it took so long. Hehe. I was out of town for a few days. I went swimmin. Anyway, hope you guys like this chappie.

As you guys have observed, this fic obviously doesn't revolve only on Hermione and Draco's lives. It also shows us the others' lives and stuff. Oh and I'll say it again; this fic is not canon. Duh. :))

If you guys come across the name Zwindy, well she's actually Mandy. And if you guys see the name Ysaah, then she's supposed to be Tracey. Im really sorry. Just tell me if you see any more errors okay? Again, I'm sorry if I had you guys confused :D

**Disclaimer: **I do not own HP. Sadness**.**

* * *

**:Chapter 8- Music and Boys :**

Hermione's hand was just itching to touch it.. caress it.. pluck it.. strum it.. grab it from Ginny and run for her life..

"Cool.."

"Yes.. way cool."

"I wish I had one."

"I know you do."

Hermione glared at Ginny, who laughed at Hermione's face.

"I LUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURVE DANCLES! Isn't he the best uncle ever?"

"He sure is.. Hey Gin. Don't you want to open my present?"

"Oh yeah."

Ginny opened the small box wrapped in green sparkly paper and smiled as she saw what was inside. It was a glass figurine of a bear.

"It's nothing much. But still."

"Are you kidding? Thanks Hermione."

"Eh.. it still doesn't compare to your brand new guitar."

"YES I KNOOOOOOOOOW!"

Ginny grabbed Hermione and made her jump about with her. Ginny was squealing and Hermione was laughing.

"Happy birthday to me…"

"Happy birthday indeed, Gin. So what else did you get?"

"Mum gave me the usual. Dad gave me a cute teddy bear. The twins gave me some stuff from Zonko's. Ron gave me a weird cap. Charlie gave me necklace. Bill gave me some money, typical. Percy gave me a set of quills, how boring. Dancles gave me this kick ass electric guitar. And you gave me this darling crystal bear.. It's really nice that mum allowed me to stay here at Dancles. Would have been boring back there at the Burrow.."

"Er.. can you play a song or something? I'm really excited about your guitar."

"Yeah I will! Thank you Dancles! I loooove you!"

**o-O-o**

Ginny was dragging a scowling Hermione across the road.

"Come on, Mione. We're going to be late."

"No, _you're_ going to be late."

"Can you please cooperate? I promise that after this we'll be meeting up with your darling Draco."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

"Just kidding. But hurry up, will you? I can't do this alone."

"Fine. But I'm only doing this if you let go of me. I've lost the feeling on my arm, woman!"

"Oh.. sorry about that."

"What are you nervous of anyway?"

"_What am I nervous of?_ Hermione!"

"Tsss.. he's only a guy."

"Yeah sure. He's only a hot ass guy with a gorgeous smile.."

"Where's he from anyway?"

"Um.. from the condo we're about to go into, genius."

"No. I meant what school."

"Durmstrang.."

"I see.. Er.. So.. where the heck are we going?" asked Hermione as they climbed down a hill.

"The basement of Hacienda Dompierre, obviously. The parking's down there. And he just arrived."

"Are we even allowed to go there?"

"Maybe."

Hermione rolled her eyes as Ginny ran towards the entrance of the basement.

"Gin!"

"What?"

"Do we really have to go there?"

"Yes."

"Ugh."

Hermione followed Ginny wearily and tapped her on the back.

"So..? Where is he?"

"Ssshh!"

Hermione raised a brow.

"Hide!" breathed Ginny, pulling Hermione with her behind a car.

"Er.. what's happening?"

"Duck!"

Ginny shoved Hermione downwards. She then pointed at a car about ten feet away from where they were hiding.

"He just got home. Told ya."

Hermione frowned at the black luxury car.

"How do you know that he's in there?"

"Duh. I know his car and his plate number."

"Stalker."

_**smack**_

"Ow! I was just kidding."

The car's door opened and a chubby boy stepped out.

"Never knew you were into er.. healthy people. Well he's kinda okay I guess.."

_**smack**_

"Ow! What now?"

"You idiot. That wasn't him. That was his kid brother."

"Like I knew that. The next time you tell me about a guy, make sure you bring a photograph of him with you and maybe a record of his voice, just in case."

"Sssshhh!"

Another male stepped out. This time, he was tall, lean and handsome. He had wavy hair which he had in a neat faux hawk and he wore rounded glasses. Instead of making him look like a nerd or something, his glasses made him look sexy.

"I have to say Gin.. he's hot."

"I know."

"So how old is the bloke?"

"16."

"Really? He has a babyface.."

"Don't you just love it?"

"Er.. So why are we still hiding. And why did we hide in the first place?"

"Auntie."

"Er.. what?"

"Auntie!" hissed Ginny, standing up immediately and running off. She rolled her eyes when Hermione didn't follow.

"You were supposed to run after me." said Ginny as she came back and pulled Hermione with her.

"Well excuse me. You should have told me in advance or something." Said Hermione as they climbed up. "Why are we going? Did we come all the way here just to bloody look at that bloke's arse?! Did I waste my time for nothing?"

"No.. his aunt was there.."

"So?"

"His stepmum, actually. Very nasty."

"Oh.. So what are we going to do, then?

"Go."

"What?"

"I said, Go."

"Why?"

"Let's just go, okay?"

Hermione sighed and followed Ginny outside. It was already dark.

"Look." said Ginny after about half an hour of walking.

Hermione looked in the direction Ginny was pointing and rolled her eyes. Settled near the garden of Hacienda Bergenoir were a group of familiar people.

"Let's go." Said Ginny.

"What?"

"You heard me."

"But.."

"But what? Malfoy's there? I thought you wanted to see him?"

"What? I said no such thing!!"

"I can read your eyes Hermione. You want him."

"What the heck? Are you off your rocker?"

"Just kidding Hermione. Seriously.."

Hermione rolled her eyes and Ginny ran towards the small group of people.

"Hey guys!" shouted Ginny.

The "guys" Ginny called were Malfoy, Blaise, Theo, Tracey, Mandy and Parvati.

"What are you guys doing?" asked Ginny.

"Nothing much. The lads and I just saw these beautiful women walking around and we decided to socialize with them." said Blaise

Malfoy suppressed a laugh.

"Mmmhhmmm.. Tell me girls.. did this naughty boy molest you or something?"

"Ginny, Ginny. I would never intend to do such a thing."

"Riiight." said Ginny.

Parvati gave Blaise a weird look and Ginny laughed.

"Blaaaaaiiiise." called a singsong voice suddenly.

Blaise frowned and rolled his eyes.

"It's time for diiinneeeer. Your mom's looking for youuuu."

"Who was that?" asked Hermione.

"No one." Said Blaise, blushing.

"Blaaaaaaiiiiiiiiise!"

"Er.. Gotta go. See you guys tomorrow. Bye!"

Blaise ran towards Hacienda Bergenoir and waved as he turned. Hermione frowned at his now distant figure.

"Who the heck was that?"

"Blaise's nanny." whispered Ginny.

Hermione couldn't help but laugh.

"How cute." said Parvati. "Delicate Blaise being cared for."

Hermione rolled her eyes as Parvati sighed dreamily.

"Er… why does he have a nanny?"

"His mother's fussy. Even his two sisters have nannies. Mandy over there has one too, remember?"

Hermione snickered as Mandy pouted.

"So what were you guys doing earlier?" asked Ginny.

"Nothing. All we had were silly attempts to have a decent conversation but eh.. it was pointless." said Tracey.

"Really? Hmmmm…. Hey Mione, Tracey.. why don't we try speaking to each other in gibberish?"

"Er.. and what would we achieve when we do that?" asked Hermione.

"Nothing." said Ginny. "Maybe a few laughs and weird looks from Malfoy. And you never know.. we might uncover an ancient neanderthal portal or something."

"Okay.. weird." said Hermione, folding her arms.

"I'll go first, then." said Ginny. _Hem hem_. Behtuhuruh traaaaageehjo vankawooooo weeejo waahaaaaaaaahuuuuhaaaaaheeeey."

"Abwabwa babweeeebwabwaboo. Badadeeem badaboom." said Mandy

"Er.. Wacka-wacka." said Parvati.

"Poof." said Tracey, scratching her chin.

Theo looked over at the girls, just as Hermione stood up on top of a boulder and raised her arms.

"Supercalifragilisticexpealidocious! BAHARATSGAROOOOO ZZHEEEEWEEH! AAAAAAAAAAAH CHITTY CHITTY BANG BANG!! GALUM GALUM GAAA!! AAARRRRRRRRRRIBAAA!! HIROSHIMA JAPAN!" said Hermione loudly.

Tracey, Mandy, Ginny, Parvati and Theo burst out laughing. Malfoy simply looked at Hermione in a weird way.

"What?" asked Hermione sternly, climbing down the boulder.

The group spent about thirty minutes talking nonsense and laughing continuously. Of course, Malfoy would only join in occasionally.

"Merlin!" said Tracey suddenly as she looked at her watch. "It's seven! I have to go guys!"

"What?!" screeched Mandy. "Oh no.. I'll be in serious trouble. Hey Trace can I walk with you? I have to go home too. We have this silly family get-together thing.."

"Sure Mandy."

"Um.. Well, bye guys!"

"Bye! See you guys tomorrow!"

"Makwayaweeii! Badaratsooorawawawaw!" said Ginny, waving.

Hermione watched the two leave and scowled.

"Great. Now they leave."

"Yes. They left because you were making weird noises."

"Shut up, ferret."

"Oooh. Lovers' quarrel."

"Shut up, Red."

"I was just joshing, oh great Draco Malfoy."

Malfoy rolled his eyes and sat on a boulder.

"Now it's boring." said Parvati.

"No it's not. Cause I have an idea!"

"Mmmhhhmm.. and what is this idea of yours? More gibberish talk?"

"Let's go jamming! What about it Mione? Draco?"

Draco shrugged slightly.

"He meant yes." said Theodore.

"Er.. jamming?"

"Don't tell me you don't know what that means, Mione.."

"Of course I do know what that means but.. Does that git know how to play?" said Hermione, whispering the last part.

"Did you hear that Draco? Hermione's doubting your skills." said Theo.

Hermione kicked Theo hard.

"If you must know, Granger." said Malfoy, walking over her with his usual air of arrogance. "Freddy Guilerre himself taught me all I know."

"Who?"

"Freddy Guilerre. A legendary drummer in the sixties." whispered Ginny in Hermione's ear. "Him and Draco's father are good 'friends'."

"Figures."

"Um.. so Draco.." said Ginny, stepping in between him and Hermione. "Wanna come?"

"Alright. There's nothing else to do anyway."

The five of them arrived in Ginny's uncle's house. It was almost empty as usual. There were only some maids here and there.

"I've never seen your uncle before, Gin. Does he ever come home at all?" asked Hermione as they went up the stairs.

"Dancles and auntie come home late everyday." explained Ginny as she led them to her uncle's music room.

"Oh."

Ginny groaned as she went inside the room.

"Why?" asked Hermione

"Oh great." said Malfoy, who was behind Ginny.

"What?" asked Parvati impatiently.

"The drum.. it's disarranged. Dancles must have messed around with it. Oi, Draco. Do you know how to rearrange this mess?"

"Of course I do but.." Malfoy grabbed a drumstick and thumped on the cymbals. "Do you really think I want to waste my precious time?"

Ginny sighed and tried to rearrange the drums.

Meanwhile, Theo and Hermione were fighting over Ginny's new guitar.

"Aw c'mon. Let me have a go at it, Theo."

"No."

"Please? There, I said the magic word."

"No."

"Come on."

"No."

Hermione mock-cried like a baby.

"Theo, stop bullying her." said Malfoy in his usual bored voice.

"But I was first!"

"No you weren't. Technically I was first because I was there when Ginny unwrapped it. So I was first!"

Hermione and Theo proceeded to fight over the guitar.

"What's with the shirt, Draco?" asked Ginny, giving up on trying to rearrange the drums.

Malfoy said nothing. He was wearing a white shirt that had a moving skull print in it.

"You are freaky."

Malfoy shrugged.

Ginny and Malfoy later decided that it would be better if they all just go to Malfoy's house and use his drum set instead of stupidly trying to rearrange the mess in Ginny's uncle's music room. So off they went to Malfoy Manor. Ginny brought her guitar and her small amp with her.

"Might as well babysit the idiots." said Hermione as she watched Malfoy push Theo to a bush.

Hermione felt herself blush as she remembered what had happened there some time ago.

"See that limo over there, Granger? Good as new. Don't trip on it now."

Hermione rolled her eyes as the double doors were opened by two guards.

"Good evening, Master Malfoy.. and company." said a maid as they went inside.

'_In your face Malfoy lovers. I'm in the git's house. Ha!'_

"Nice." commented Ginny as they passed a sixteen foot statue of a dragon.

The vestibule was enormous. So enormous that Hermione was sure that her old suburban house would fit in snugly in there. The ceiling was about five stories high and there was a grand chandelier right in the middle. It surely was expensive. It probably is worth more than Hermione's house alone.

'_Wonder what'll happen if that falls on precious Malfoy?_' thought Hermione evilly.

Everything in the house was in a shade of brown and old fashioned. Hermione loved it. She was such a fan of the Victorian theme. The furniture was antique but they were in a pristine condition. The carpet was gorgeous. It was most probably Persian, based on the pattern. Hermione couldn't even help but admire the gorgeous marble floor.

"Up we go." said Malfoy as he led them to a grand staircase.

Hermione stopped as they reached the top, holding on to the railing.

"Merlin." she said, panting.

"Six more floors to go." said Theo, pulling Hermione.

Parvati and Hermione groaned.

"Couldn't it be any farther?" asked Hermione after a few minutes.

"Yes." said Malfoy, smirking.

Hermione groaned yet again.

"Here we are." said Malfoy when they were in what it seemed like the hundredth step.

"Thank heavens." said Hermione.

Malfoy led them through the hallways and into a hidden room.

"Why the heck is your friggin drum all the way up in here? Is this your room?"

"This way it isn't heard downstairs. Father hates noise. And no, this isn't my bedroom. It's just another small spare room."

"Oh.. so you do contribute to noise pollution. I thought you had the skills?"

Malfoy said nothing and opened the door. Hermione nodded in approval as she looked at the enormous room. It was very classy and elegant, yet very masculine. Small spare room, huh? It was way bigger and classier than Hermione's room. Merlin, was Malfoy filthy rich.

The drum set in the middle of the room looked quite out of place. But Hermione liked it very much at once.

"I am so loving your drums." said Ginny.

"Yes you are." said Malfoy as he settled himself behind the drum set.

The rest of the night went in a bang, literally. Malfoy blew Hermione's mind. He was a great drummer after all. He really knew how to play. He was good. Very promising. It was really shocking. A Malfoy playing the drums. A Malfoy "rocking out", as Ginny had called it. She never thought he had this side. She never knew that Malfoy was fun.

He was really different that night. He was accepting requests, acting civil and even making jokes at times. Maybe Malfoy wasn't so bad after all. Who ever knew? Hermione enjoyed herself. They all sang at the top or their lungs and danced around. Hermione even grabbed the guitar from Ginny and played clumsily, shocking everyone in the room.

All things come to an end though. Time flew so fast and before they knew it, it was six passed ten.

"Alright. That's enough for today. The therapist will come here shortly. I'll be having my weekly massage. Suzie over there will escort you out."

"Aw.." said Theo sadly.

"See you Draco." said Ginny as the four of them scrambled to get out.

That night, as Hermione closed the lights and curled up in her soft bed, only one thing kept replaying in her head.

The way Malfoy was wiping his forehead with the back of his hand was sexy. Too sexy.

* * *

**A/N: **im really sorry if I confused you guys and stuff :D I promise I shall double check the stuff I write before posting them here. :D um.. please oh please review :D

**To make some things clear-**

Hermione will be a fifth year on the start of term

Hermione's group of friendsthere's a lot of em huh?-

_**:**__Luna Lovegood, Ravenclaw 4__th__ year (yes.. watch out)_

_**:**__Lisa Turpin, Ravenclaw 5__th__ year (watch out for her too)_

_**:**__Ginny Weasley, Gryffindor 4__th__ year_

_**:**__Mandy Brocklehurst, Ravenclaw 5__th__ year_

_**:**__Lavender Brown, Gryffindor 5__th__ year_

_**:**__Parvati Patil, Gryffindor 5__th__ year_

_**:**__Tracey Davis, Slytherin 5__th__ year_

_**:**__Megan Jones, Hupplepuff 5__th__ year_

.

**Replies to reviews:**

**weasleyandtaylor****:** sorry if I've made you confused. Zwindy's supposed to be Mandy and Ysaah's supposed to be Tracey. Sorry.

**youAlreadyKn0w:** im sorry. My stupidity. Hehe.

**MikaRose****:** thanks guys :)

**reader101****:** thanks :D

**dragongirl89****:** hehe. Thanks :D

**Lya Darkfury****:** teehee. Im glad you like it :) and yes. Poor gal. she does get hurt a lot. Her leg is practically mangled. :))


	9. Ding Dong What?

**A/N: **Another chappie.. nothing much.. but still :)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own HP. BLAHDEEBLAHDEEBLAH

* * *

**.:Chapter 9- Ding Dong What?:.**

"This is pointless."

_**thud thud thud**_

"I really see no point in this game."

_**thud thud thud**_

"I feel very silly."

_**thud thud thud**_

"It just goes on and on."

Blaise was jumping up and down, looking bored.

Lavender giggled. Hermione rolled her eyes. Parvati sighed.

"That's because you haven't even began spinning the rope genius."

Tracey and Mandy burst out laughing. Malfoy and Theo looked over.

"Oh.." said Blaise sheepishly. "So _that's_ the purpose of the rope."

"Yes.. that's why it's called Jumprope." said Hermione impatiently.

"Um.. Isn't that a bit impossible?" asked Blaise, looking at Parvati's pink and sparkly rope that he held in his hands.

"No."

"Well then show me how to do it."

"You just jump and try to spin the rope forwards, like I told you about half an hour ago. Don't forget to try avoiding the rope."

"Um.. how? And will it hurt when it hits me?"

Hermione sighed. "I'll show you. For the millionth time."

Hermione grabbed the pink rope from Blaise and demonstrated effortlessly.

"There. That's how you do it. Now you go."

"Um.."

Hermione squeezed the bridge of her nose.

"I don't think I want to play this game anymore." said Blaise, yawning.

"Well you were the one who wanted to try it."

"Well you girls played here in the garden where we can see. Obviously you girls were challenging us."

"What? What the heck? We were 'innocently' playing."

"Innocently playing, huh?"

Blaise and Hermione sat near Theo and Malfoy. They just watched as the other girls played around with the damned pink rope, for they were out of things to say.

"That game really is boring, to be honest." said Blaise.

"Yes, I know." Said Hermione.

"And your jump is weak." said Malfoy.

"Yes I- Hey!"

Malfoy snickered.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Will they be jumping about all day?" asked Theo.

"Yes, I think so. There's nothing else to do." said Hermione.

"Well I have an idea!" said Blaise, his eyes lighting up.

"…I was afraid of that." said Hermione.

**o-O-o**

"Why is everybody here with us? Heck, why am I even here?"

Five pairs of eyes rolled skyward.

"Hermione, you can walk out if you want. But that means you can't handle the dare." said Blaise.

"Yep, just like Lavender, Mandy and Megan." said Parvati.

"Hello, they walked out because they thought it was a stupid idea.. and that's what I think too." said Hermione in an annoyed way.

"_Hello_." mocked Tracey. "You made a deal. You even shook on it."

"WHAT?! Blaise freakin grabbed my hand _then_ shook it." said Hermione. "Then Malfoy over here grabbed my other hand and shook it as I was kicking Blaise's arse. Technically, I didn't make a deal with those idiots."

"But you still shook on it." drawled Malfoy.

"AAAAGH! You people are impossible."

Hermione folded her arms and sulked.

Malfoy and Blaise suddenly looked at each other mischeviously.

"Anyway, what we're doing is wrong." said Hermione, pacing.

Malfoy gestured the door in front of them. Blaise nodded excitedly.

"I mean, if we do this, people will be pissed and they might move out or something. Thus, Blaise's mother's business will be endangered. Hey why are you guys running?"

Hermione watched the others run with a puzzled expression as Blaise slammed hard on the door knocker. Then he ran as well as Hermione looked on stupidly.

"You're supposed to run, unless you want to be caught!" yelled Blaise as he turned left in the hallway.

Hermione ran like hell just as the doors were opening and went after Blaise. At the end of the hallway, she saw Blaise open a door. Hermione guessed that it was the fire exit. He saw her and he held the door open for her. She ran toward the door and went through it clumsily. As soon as Blaise closed the door, they all laughed at her. Hermione scowled as Tracey patted her on the shoulder.

"That was one heck of a run." Blaise managed to choke out.

"Very entertaining." said Malfoy, clapping.

"Sure." said Hermione.

"Aw come on. Don't tell me you didn't have fun." said Theo.

"I didn't." said Hermione.

Parvati threw her hands up in the air. "You are so wound up, Hermione."

"Really? How so?"

Parvati and Tracey looked at each other and laughed.

"Hey, I have another brilliant idea."said Blaise cheerfully.

"Oh no. Not again. Look, no offense but this ding dong ditching idea of yours was and is stupid.."said Hermione, folding her arms.

"Ding dong what?"

"Poor ol' chap."said Blaise, patting Draco's back. "Clueless about these simple things."

"It's what they call this 'stupid prank'."said Theo, quoting Hermione.

"Why is it ding dong, then?"asked Malfoy.

Hermione giggled.

"Ah.. it seems you have broken the ice Draco... with your utter stupidity."said Blaise, raising his brow knowingly at Theo. "Anyway, are you up for another little adventure, Hermione?"

Hermione scoffed. "Adventure?"

"This one is not silly at all. This will give you that rush. That adrenaline rush."

Hermione shrugged. "Just make sure it's not pointless and stupid."

Blaise smiled and led everyone back in the hallway. He led them through the long hallways and into the lift. He pressed on the button that said P and smiled at Parvati. Hermione suppressed a laugh as Parvati blushed.

_**ting**_

They reached the Penthouse and they stepped off the lift as it opened. Blaise led them to the west wing silently.

"Where are we going, Blaise?" Hermione asked.

"You'll see." Said Blaise, grinning at her.

He led them to a white door that 'Staff Only'.

"Er.. is it locked?" asked Hermione hopefully.

"Nope." said Blaise, opening the door excitedly.

It revealed a set of stairs and everything was painted white.

"Are we even supposed to be here?" asked Hermione as Blaise pulled her inside.

"Nope." said Blaise, closing the door as quietly as possible.

"Are we going to get in trouble if we get caught?" asked Hermione wearily as Blaise pushed her to move.

"Absolutely!" said Blaise excitedly. He jogged to keep up with Malfoy, who was taking two steps at a time with his long legs.

"Have you ever been here before?" asked Hermione to Tracey.

"No. That's why it's so exciting." said Tracey.

"So.. where does this lead us to?"

"Well.. Its leads us to _the spot_."

"What spot?"

Tracey sighed and explained. "Have you ever seen the top of this building Mione? Of course not. You need binoculars. Well once, when we were about ten or something, we saw _the spot_. It looked so cool and everything. And ever since, we've been trying to look for a way to get to it."

"And now we have! Thanks to the blueprints I've found in mother's safe." said Blaise, pleased with himself.

"Why are you guys so excited? I mean.. it's just the top of the building." asked Hermione, rolling her eyes.

"It probably has a spectacular view! And it's so.. tempting and challenging." said Blaise.

"Oh? And why is it so challenging?" asked Hermione.

"There are no bars, no columns, nothing. You could fall of there very easily. Think of the rush you'd get being forty stories high. Isnt it exciting?"

"Er.. maybe for you Blaise.." said Hermione, gulping.

When they reached the top of the stairs, there was another white door. It said 'Do not Enter'.

"Is it locked?" asked Hermione hopefully yet again.

"No." answered Malfoy this time, as he turned the knob slowly.

"Are you sure you guys want to do this? I mean, it's trespassing."

"Oh Hermione, we do it all the time." said Blaise. "And besides, it isn't technically trespassing, right? I mean, it's practically my property and all."

"But-"

"Shush, Hermione. Let's just enjoy, alright?" said Blaise soothingly as he pulled Hermione with him in the dark room.

The door closed behind them and suddenly everything was pitch black.

"Alright. Who was the idiot that closed the door?" came Malfoy's annoyed voice. "You were supposed to wait for us to open the lights before closing the damned door."

"Well I'm sorry your highness, I'm only human." said Hermione, rolling her eyes.

There was a lot of shoving and moving around in the dark.

"Where is the switch?"

"Where's my shoe?!"

"Ouch! That was my foot! Who are you?"

"Theo." "Blaise." "Parvati." "Tracey." "Draco." they said all at the same time.

"No, not _you_. I was talking to whoever it was that stepped on my foot."

"Maybe it was yourself."

"Shut up, Malfoy."

"Shut up, Hermione."

"You're supposed to be on my side, Tracey."

"I don't remember signing a contract."

Everybody started getting panicky. Thus, they all moved around, pushed each other and talked loudly and fast.

"EVERYBODY! Shut up! And don't move!"

Everyone froze as a lighter was clicked on. They looked at the owner and let out a collective sigh of relief when they saw that it was only Blaise. His smirking face was faintly lit by the small dollop of fire.

"Here we go.." said Blaise, probably reaching out for the switch.

The lights flicked open, but only faintly so. The room was lit up by a single orange lightbulb in the middle of the room.

"Hm.. I should talk to the technicians about that.." contemplated Blaise as the others looked around.

No one was talking. The room was almost quiet. But there was a faint annoying busy sound coming from the other side of the room. It sounded like steam exhausting, enginges pumping and more mechanical sounds.

"Er.. what's that noise?" asked Hermione nervously.

"Your voice."

"Shut up, Malfoy."

"Let's go have a look-see." said Blaise, pulling Hermione towards the other side of the room.

A machine that had weird giant belts and huge wheels of some sort stood in front of them. It radiated warmth and it looked dusty.

"It's the motor of the lifts." said Blaise as he went around the machinery and disappeared from view.

"Don't." warned Hermione to Parvati, who was about to touch the motor. "Unless you want to lose a limb."

Parvati gulped and backed away from the huge thing.

"Blaise?" called Malfoy, walking after the dark-haired boy.

Hermione followed Malfoy gingerly.

"Blaise, is this your idea of an adrenaline rush? Hmm?"

"Shut up, Granger." said Malfoy.

"I wasn't talking to you, blondie."

"Oi! I think I've found it!" said Blaise, who was a few feet ahead of them.

Blaise pointed to a wooden ladder leading to a green metal door. There was light coming from the cracks.

"Is it really the way out there?" asked Tracey from behind Hermione.

"Yes. I'm sure." said Blaise excitedly.

"Well. Go on and open the door." said Hermione, leaning on a cold, thin something.

_**CRASH!! echo echo echo**_

Five pairs of eyes flickered to a grinning face that belonged to Hermione. She looked at her foot and saw that it was steel plates that she had knocked over.

They all ran for it and Hermione mentally kicked herself for her clumsiness. Malfoy was on the lead and once again, Hermione was the last. Malfoy wrenched open the door and thundered down the stairs. Everyone held open the door for the next person. Hermione even held it open, only to remember that she was the last. She smacked herself in the head and ran again. She almost tripped on her own feet as she ran down the stairs. When she reached the end of the stairs, she was surprised to see that Malfoy was holding the door open for her. But she knew that he didn't do so because he was being nice to her. It was definitely something else. And just as expected, he turned and looked at her with a scowl on his face.

"What's the matter with you?" he asked, trying to sound incredulous. But his mouth gave way as it slightly trembled. He was trying hard not to laugh. And she could tell.

"I don't know." admitted Hermione.

They looked at each other for a moment and then laughed.

"Oi!" called Theo, who was far away from them now. "I don't mean ruining the moment but.. we sort of have to run remember?!"

"Right." said Hermione, tearing her eyes from Malfoy's face.

They all ran but they separated on the way down. Malfoy and Blaise rode on the lifts.

"I'm going with Blaise to avoid trouble, even if it's only for a while. You're a magnet for chaos Granger." said Malfoy as the lift closed.

Hermione, Theo and Parvati followed Tracey. They went down by the fire exit and tried to catch their breaths.

"Where's Blaise?" asked Parvati as they now calmly made their way down.

"Probably in his house right now. It's almost six. He has to go home." said Theo.

"And Draco?" asked Tracey.

"Avoided more possible trouble." said Hermione tartly.

Theo laughed and Hermione kicked him. Tracey and Parvati looked puzzled.

"Don't ask." said Hermione

She then slapped Theo's arm as he continued to laugh.

"Ow!"

**o-O-o**

Later that night Hermione was stuck in her room. Her mother was in a bad mood yet again. And that meant only one thing: unfair and absurd treatment for everybody.

"Absolutely not! It's already eight in the evening." Mrs. Granger said.

"What? On any other normal night you would have shoved me right outside." said Hermione, rolling her eyes.

"Don't argue with me, young lady. And go to your room. It's already late. Why aren't you sleeping yet?"

Hermione scowled at her mother and made her way up her room.

Now what?

Theo invited her and the others to his place earlier that day. How was she going to go there now?

Oh well. There's always tomorrow.

Hermione sighed as she looked out her window. She wondered what the others were doing right now. Laughing their heads off, probably. She sulked and opened the windows. Maybe the cool night air would clear her head.

"Hi Mione!" called someone from the outside.

"What the?"

She looked down and almost fell. Theo, Parvati, Ginny and Malfoy were out in her garden. They all waved at her, except for Malfoy of course.

"SSSHHH! I'll get in trouble if my mum'll hear you lot." said Hermione.

"Really?" said Malfoy hopefully.

Ginny elbowed him on the side.

"Can you guys wait for a while? I'll just look for my broom so I can get down."

"Sure." said Theo.

Hermione ran and wrenched open her door. She went inside Naiah's room without knocking.

"Oi. Can you get my broom? It's down in the pantry." said Hermione quickly.

"Don't even ask why it's down there." said Hermione as Naiah opened her mouth.

Hermione ran back into her room and looked outside. Ginny and Parvati were chasing each other. Theo was sitting on the grass. Malfoy was leaning on a statue, looking up at her.

"So where's your broom?" he asked.

"I told my sister to get it."

"Very responsible." he said sarcastically.

"Thanks."

Hermione climbed up the window and sat on the ledge.

"So what made you guys come here?" she asked him.

"It's very boring without someone as clumsy as you are." said Malfoy, smirking slightly.

"Right." said Hermione, smiling a little.

"Oi! Here's your broom." said Naiah.

Hermione heard a dull thud as her broom fell on the bed. Then she heard the door slam.

"Wait." she told Malfoy as she got back in. Hermione turned on her cd player and turned up the volume. Her mother wouldn't get suspicious. She'd just think Hermione was listening to her "awful" music. Hermione locked her door and grabbed her broom.

She went back to her window and placed her broom in midair. She climbed up the window and sat on the ledge.

"Careful there, Granger. You wouldn't want getting into another accident, now would you?"

Hermione ignored the blonde and rode on her broom carefully. She slightly closed her window and flew down to where the others were waiting.

"So." said Hermione as she landed. "Where are we going?"

It appeared that the four managed to get to Hermione's quickly because of a little help. Theo's maid had apparated them there, two by two. And now they went back to Theo's place the same way. Hermione apparated alone with the maid, she sourly noted.

They did nothing much back at Theo's. They just played some cards and chatted. But it was fun nonetheless.

Malfoy taught Hermione how to play French tarot. It was boring and confusing, but Hermione found herself trying to learn it anyway. Hermione was nodding and furrowing her eyebrows as Malfoy explained the game. At times Hermione would look at him blankly and he would sigh and repeat what he said. He was surprisingly patient with her.

Theo was listening to Ginny's endless stories about the bespectacled boy from Durmstrang. The one they spied on days ago. (" I've stayed at Dancles for almost half of my life, right? I met and grew up with a lot of people here.. Like you guys. Well my favorite person out of all of you guys was and is Dimitur. He was my best friend and I realized that I had feelings for him when I was just nine or something. He still doesn't know though.. I never told him. And you better not tell him as well!!")

Parvati didn't do much. She just played the game with Hermione and Malfoy uninterestedly. She was so quiet. And she barely even moved. She probably felt shy and out of place. Hermione didn't blame her. One word: Malfoy.

Soon it was time to go home. In Hermione's case at least. It was eleven and she was worried that her mom might check up on her. She said goodbye to the others as Theo's maid touched her on the arm slightly to apparate. She muttered thanks to the maid when they got back and picked up her broom.

"What a day." she said to herself as she flew to her window.

She turned down the music and let herself fall on her bed, still fully dressed.

"Goodnight." she whispered to no one in particular.

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for reading. Please review. Thanks! :D

.

**Isadora120****- **thanks :D

**TheCresentMoonWriter****- **yeah, _this _Draco is so fun. thanks! :D teehee**.**

**BalaLey****- **hahaha! Yeah I guess I did. Sorry I make you guys wait a lot :D

**Lya Darkfury****- **you will see more! :D hehe. Thanks!

**digitalmonster911****- **yeah.. they prolly were driven to hang with each other cause their summer's so boring. Or maybe there's more reason behind that ;)


	10. Feelings

**A/N: **Hm.. I'm sort of struggling with this fic. Cause... I ONLY HAVE A FEW REVIEWS!!_**bawls like a baby and stomps foot about **_It makes me sad. It puts me down. And it makes me wonder.. "Do I really have to go on with this fic?" WAAAAAAAAAAAH! Now I need the happy pill! See what you made me do? You should be ashamed of yerselves… You're making me take the happy pill. _The_ happy pill.

Um. I was just being a drama queen. But I really, _really_, REALLY want more reviews.. If it's okay with you guys :D

OOOOOOOOOOOOOH! It's my tenth chappie... Happy tenth my darling readers! :P

**Disclaimer: **I don't own HP. :(

* * *

**:Chapter 10- Feelings:**

Hermione walked through the hallways like a zombie. It was around eight in the evening. She had just come home from Blaise's place. She opened the door to her bedroom weakly and went to bed fully dressed. She forgot to eat dinner, but it didn't matter. Not now. She stared at the ceiling for what it seemed like hours. She was thinking.. thinking hard. Thinking harder than that time when she concentrated on her Transfiguration exam last year.

Hermione sighed wearily and closed her eyes. She tried to remember what had happened earlier that day.

It was just another average day, really. The girls were hanging out and the boys joined in. Bla bla bla. Nothing out of the ordinary. Then Blaise invited Malfoy, Ginny and Hermione to his house in Hacienda Bergenoir, which was so gorgeous and big, mind you. Then they watched the telly in Blaise's room. (It wasn't his bedroom. Just another spare room he owned..) And that was it. Nothing weird. Nothing peculiar. (Besides Blaise watching television, maybe.)

They were watching the Simpsons. But when you say _they_, it only applies to Hermione and Blaise. Ginny and Malfoy were deep in conversation. They weren't talking in hushed voices. They were just talking a bit softer so that Blaise could concentrate on his cartoons. Normally, Hermione wouldn't do this but.. she listened. Yes. Our Hermione Granger is eavesdropping. Eavesdropping on Draco Malfoy and Ginny Weasley. Happy New Year!! (Not.)

It was quite easy. She just pretended that she was watching Bart Simpson running around like an idiot in the streets. And she would laugh occasionally with Blaise. It was fake though.. Ginny was on her left. And Malfoy was beside Ginny. Ginny was leaning against Hermione's knee and she was facing Malfoy. Malfoy was reclining comfortably with his eyes closed. But he was awake.

"So the rumors _are_ true." said Ginny. "I can't believe it."

"Obviously. Pansy started the rumor. And when Pansy starts a rumor-"

"Then it's definitely true!" Ginny and Blaise said in unison.

"Or most parts of it, anyway." said Malfoy grumpily.

"So tell me more. Just how much do you like this girl?"

"I don't like her, Ginny. She's just another hot girl. And that's it."

"Riiight."

Malfoy scowled at Ginny.

"I bet a million galleons that you're committed." said Ginny.

"Hah! You don't have a million galleons."

"Almost a month now, Draco.. Some would think that you're seriously dating her."

Malfoy rolled his eyes and scowled even more. "It's been only two or three weeks, Red."

"Oh so.. what? It's just a prolonged fling? Huh? I don't think so, Draco."

Ginny rounded up on Hermione. Thankfully Hermione wasn't looking at them that time.

"What about you, Mione? What do you think Draco here thinks about Daphne?"

Daphne?

She felt a slight pang in her chest.

Hermione pretended that she was concentrated on the screen in front of them.

"Hermione..?"

Daphne..

Daphne Greengrass..

"Hmmm? What?" asked Hermione distantly. Wow. She never knew she was good at acting.

Blaise chuckled. "It seems that Hermione likes the Simpsons."

"Er.. yeah. I do.. It's uh.. hilarious." said Hermione, suddenly feeling off.

The rest of the night was unpleasantly awkward. At least, only for Hermione. Hermione just feigned interest in watching the television while the others chatted and laughed around. She would smile a little when Blaise and Malfoy would say funny things and nonsense. But she never really listened to their conversations. There was something wrong.

It was just..

Fucken weird!

Hermione turned in bed and swore out loud.

She was jealous.

Bloody Jealous.

Jealous of Daphne Greengrass.

"Motherfuck!" she groaned.

She can't believe it.

She just can't.

It was just so.. so impossible.

"DAMMIT, MALFOOOY!"

**o-O-o**

"It's simple.."

Ginny surveyed Hermione thoroughly with her large brown eyes.

"You're in denial."

Hermione's eyes widened and the color from her cheeks drained.

"WHAAAT?!" she screeched.

Ginny laughed at her friend's crazy expression.

"You asked me what I thought. There you have it. That was it. I think you're in denial, Hermione. And I think that you have been. For so long."

Hermione gripped the edge of the table for support.

What?

No!

She was absolutely not in denial!

Ginny was being silly.

"Aha! So that's why acted strange when we were at Blaise's!"

Hermione scowled.

She noticed that?

"I am a crazy lunatic!"

"It's completely normal, Hermione.."

What?!

Normal?

Normal having.. having feelings for that arse?

"I don't see any reason why you should be shocked with yourself. It's completely normal, you fancying Draco and all tha-"

"Ssssshhhhh!"

Hermione looked around the room warily.

"What? Do you think Malfoy's got magnified hearing powers? Or do you think Blaise is dressed up in black, sneaking around in Dancles' house trying to play spy?"

Hermione scowled and Ginny continued what she was saying earlier.

"I mean.. It seems quite reasonable. He's very good looking. He's so funny. And.."

Very good looking? That was an understatement…

WHAT?!

Wait a minute!

Wait a fucking minute!

Did she just think that?

"I think I need a little sit-down." said Hermione, squeezing the bridge of her nose.

Ginny led her to one of the couches near the grand piano.

They were in Ginny's Dancles' music room.

"Why Ginny? Why do I.." asked Hermione. "He's.. he's.."

"Hot?"

"You're not helping." said Hermione, bringing a hand up to rub her face anxiously.

"I am." said Ginny, sitting on the piano bench and facing the piano. "Listen."

Hermione put down her hand and looked at Ginny.

She cracked her knuckles and neck and popped her back before putting her hands on the keys and sitting straight. Her position looked so graceful and professional. It was hard to believe it was Ginny sitting there. She almost said it out loud. But she decided against it. Ginny isn't pleasant when crossed.

"This will help soothe you." said Ginny as she stroked the ivory.

As Ginny played a melodramatic melody, Hermione felt herself relax a little. It was moderate in tempo but to her it sounded very slow somehow. It was nostalgic.. It was romantic.. It was sad, tender.. yet reassuring in a way. As if it was making a promise to her.. It was beautiful.. It engaged her… It felt as though nothing more can be said or done and then.. she literally felt as though it was blowing her hair back for the beauty of the sound. She found herself thinking about her life.. thinking about all the carefree days she had... It took her back to those naïve and memorable years.. It was overwhelming. Hermione loved it. She never was this affected by music before

(Heck, she never even had appreciation for classical music before.)

Hermione clapped her hands when Ginny finished. Ginny was bowing dramatically and laughing.

"That was beautiful, Gin! What was that called?"

"Ballade pour Adeline.. written by Paul de Senneville.."

"Wow.. I love it. Look, I'm no expert in instruments but.. You play like a pro."

"Oh stop it.." said Ginny, smirking. "So did it help? Did I help?"

"Yeah. Those were some talented hands. But.. but.. Ginny.." Hermione sighed. "It doesn't actually improve my situation. I mean.. it just calmed be a bit.. It didn't really help me think about_ the_ situation. What should I do now? What should I.. But what if? I mean.. What should I do Ginny? What would you do if it were you in my situation?"

Ginny sat back on the bench and played the song again.

Instantly, Hermione slipped back in to the dreamy sort of trance.

"Close your eyes." said Ginny halfway through the song.

Hermione raised a brow.

"Just do it."

Hermione shrugged and closed her eyes. It felt so awkward.

She just sat there steadily. Frowning as the song played.

"So." said Ginny as she finished. "How did it feel? Tell me honestly."

Ginny is off her rocker.

What kind of exercise was that?

"Well.. it felt sort of weird.. you know.. closing my eyes and stuff."

"Exactly."

"Er.. what?"

"Tell me Hermione.. What do you want to happen?"

"Er.."

"What do you _really_ want to happen? Do you want to end up with him? Do you want to forget about him…?"

"Well.. I don't know. Maybe.. I just want it to sort of.." Hermione made dramatic hand gestures. "Unfold itself?"

"Um.." it was Ginny's turn to be puzzled. "What?"

"Well I sort of.. want to see what fate has in store for me. You know, the whole destiny crap. In one way or another, I'll get what's been planned for me, right?"

Ginny frowned a little.

Hermione looked at Ginny nervously as she pondered about something for a while

Hermione squeezed the pillow on her hands.

What the hell was Ginny thinking?

I looked back at Ginny.

Ginny smiled.

"Oh. Well that's it then. You shouldn't be asking me for advice. If you want something done yourself, if you want to experience something yourself.. to discover something yourself.. in your own crazy Hermione way.. Then you should _do_ it in your own way, instead of _asking_ another person who has no idea of what you really want and who probably has her own views and opinions on the matter. Cause you might just follow that person's advice and end up regretting it.. Take our little activity for example. I told you to listen to the music with your eyes closed, right? And you didn't enjoy it. You prefer listening to it with your eyes open. I told you to close your eyes because I thought that you would enjoy it as much as I do. I love listening to music with my eyes closed, you see.. But it turns out, we like to experience things differently.. Do you get my point?"

Hermione looked at Ginny, puzzled.

"So.. what you're trying to do is to..? Warn me to not ask you for advice cause it'll probably be absurd and silly?"

Ginny glared at her.

"Just kidding!" said Hermione, smiling at Ginny sheepishly.

Ginny folded her arms across her chest and about-faced.

"Oh come on! I was just kidding!"

Ginny didn't move.

"Just a little eencie wee tiny push in the right direction." whined Hermione. "Please?"

Ginny ignored Hermione and sat back on her bench. She began playing a loud and angry-sounding piece.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Come on, Gin."

Ginny played louder.

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaase?"

Ginny sighed and stopped playing. "Alright. Let's see..."

"Yay!"

Ginny stood up from her bench and walked over to where Hermione was sitting.

"Hm.. I'll ask you questions. You better answer them honestly, alright?"

Hermione nodded.

"Do you.. hm.. Do you like Draco Malfoy? Yes or no?"

"Er.. a bit. I guess?"

"I'll take that as a yes.. Hm.. Since when did you like him, Hermione?"

"Erm.. I'm not sure.."

Ginny raised a brow.

"I'm serious! I don't know. I mean, there were those times that I just thought to myself.. _'Dang he fine!'_ But then my other side would say _'Oi! Are you bloody mental, woman?'_ So.. I really don't really know. We could call what I'm experiencing an internal struggle or something."

"Or.. we could call it.._Being in denial!_"

"Oh shut up."

"Next question." said Ginny, ducking when a pillow came flying from Hermione's hand.

"Can you describe what you're feeling?"

Ginny looked at Hermione intensely.

"Er.. I'm hungry."

"Very funny Hermione."

It was Hermione's turn to duck as Ginny flung her flip flops at Hermione.

Yes, Ginny was the violent kind.

"I don't know. I.. I think he's okay looking-"

"Obviously." murmured Ginny, rolling her eyes.

"-and he's witty and he has something between his ears that's passable as a brain.. But you know. He's Malfoy. He's a slimy git, a bloody ferret, a blithering idiot, an arrogant son of a peach(Ginny rolled her eyes), a great buffoon, an insensitive arse.. _and_ he's Malfoy."

"Yes. But you like the idiot. And you're definitely jealous of Daphne."

"No, I'm not."

"Whatever, Hermione. For all I know you're already trying to think of ways on how to kill Daphne Greengrass."

"Yeah. Sure I am."

"Next question.. what do you want to happen?"

"..It depends. If I continue to 'like' him then.. I want to be with him, obviously. But.. if he continues to act like a pig then so long, farewell and sayonara stupid feelings."

"Then we'll have a little experiment, then."

"No thanks."

"Mmmhmm.. Well what if I wanted to give you guys 'just a little eencie wee tiny push in the right direction', hmm?"

"You wouldn't."

"Oh I would."

**o-O-o'**

"It's nice to meet you too." said Hermione as she shook the hands of Ginny's aunt and uncle.

"We've heard so much about you."

Finally Hermione got to meet Ginny's Dancles and aunt. For the first time in over a month (according to Ginny) they had finally come home just in time for dinner. And surprise, surprise. Hermione was invited to dinner.

"Do help yourself, Hermione." said Ginny's Aunt. "My husband over here is the best cook!"

"Are you enjoying your lobster, Hermione?" asked Ginny's uncle.

"Dancles owns a restaurant. Did you know that, Hermione?" Ginny looked very happy. "One day Dancles just went hungry and decided to cook some shrimp and.. Viola! He now owns a five star seafood restaurant."

The rest of the night was a happy affair. Ginny's aunt and uncle told Hermione she could call them Dancles and Auntie, making Ginny giddy. Then Ginny made Hermione blush more when she told her that she could always be part of their family and all that mushy jazz.

It's really no mystery why Ginny stays here so much. 'Dancles' and 'Auntie' were just sooooooooo nice. Hermione almost felt like she was their daughter or something. They were so fun and mischevious but sophisticated and classy at the same time. They were.. _cool_. They knew how to socialize and 'hang' with teenagers. Hermione cringed a bit as she remembered her mother making feeble attempts at interacting with Ginny and the other girls about two weeks ago. Not a very pretty thing to remember.

"So Hermione.." said Auntie shortly after dessert was served. "Do you like it here? Ginny says you just moved in here."

"Oh yes. It's a very, very nice place. Everything's green." said Hermione.

"So did any of the young lads in here catch your eye?" asked Dancles mischeviously.

"Dancles! Don't embarrass Hermione!" said Ginny, flinging a bit of sprinkles at him.

Hermione smiled at her half-eaten tiramisu.

'_Yes.'_

* * *

**A/N: **I have a confession. The theme song of Speed Racer is stuck in my head! Neeeeeeeerrrrwwwwwwww! I dunno why.. maybe it's cause I saw this ad of Speed Racer a while ago.. Hm…

Reviews please! Go Speed Racer gooooooooooooooooooo! (see??)

.

.

**TheCresentMoonWriter-** Yes.. And I would have fainted if I was in Hermione's place. Imagine sexy and hot Draco Malfoy opening the door for you.. Arrrrr... Ahem. Anyway.. Um. Yes. He is kinda 'tolerating' her. _**wink wink**_ And thanks! :D

**Isadora120-** I'm glad you liked it! :D


	11. Cooped Up

**A/N: **OH MY FUCKEN… My dear readers... I just wanna give you guys a little heads up. I am gonna be changing this fic's title in a few days. Prolly when I post chapter 12.. So yeah.. I hope you guys forgive me. Nooooooooooo! Don't kill me!

**Disclaimer: **J.K. Rowling owns HP. I own a crappy computer.

* * *

**:Chapter 11- Cooped Up :**

"Will you just freakin stop it?!" screeched Hermione, her hair wilder than ever.

Ginny, Mandy and Tracey have been pelting pebbles at Hermione's window for the past forty minutes or so. They were trying to convince the girl to come out of her house. Unfortunately, their efforts were fruitless. Hermione Granger would not be convinced.

"Come _on_, Hermione! We've been here since eight!" cried a grumpy Tracey.

"Well I've already told you guys; N-O, no."

"The girls and I were planning on swimming." said Mandy hopefully.

"No thanks." Hermione scoffed.

"We were gonna have a picnic?" said Mandy.

"Not in the mood."

"Vincent got thinner?" Tracey shrugged at Mandy and Ginny

"Merlin, I really believe that." said Hermione sarcastically.

"The guys aren't out." said Ginny.

Hermione's eyes were in the shapes of saucers. Ginny slapped a hand to her mouth.

"Huh? What do you mean?" asked Mandy. She turned to Ginny.

Ginny suddenly went from deer caught in headlights to crackhead high of crack.

"Oh nothing.." she said, smirking. "Right_, Hermione_?"

"Don't you even think about opening that mouth of yours." Hermione tried to hide the worry in her voice.

"Oh don't worry.. I won't tell Tracey, Mandy, Parvati, Lavender, Megan, Blaise, _Draco_, Theo-"

"Dammit, Ginny!"

"So is that a yes?"

"No. It's a friggin no. Go ahead and tell everyone, Ginny. See if I care."

Hermione shut her window loudly. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Hey. I was only kidding!" said Ginny.

There was no respond.

"I'm sorry?" tried Ginny.

There was still no reply.

"Fine. Mope all you want. Just come out when you're finished. Come on, girls."

Hermione watched as Ginny, Mandy and Tracey made their way through Hermione's garden.

They just couldn't understand.

Hermione pulled her curtains shut and made her way to the bathroom.

"People." she said grumpily as she took off her clothes.

After bathing and dressing up, Hermione went down to eat breakfast. Or rather, brunch. Naiah and Seus were running around in the dining room, making Hermione more irritable. She shouted at them as she grabbed a box of cereal. She got a carton of milk, a bowl and a spoon. She glared at her cereal as they tumbled down the bowl.

"Mione." called Mrs. Granger.

"What?" asked Hermione miserably to her cereal box.

"A letter just came in. It's from your school."

Hermione raised her head from the table. "What?"

Hermione had almost forgotten. It was already August! Which means summer was almost over. And it also meant that…

"Give it here mother.."

Hermione gulped as she took the letter with shaking hands. She nearly fainted when she saw that it had a suspicious looking lump. She closed her eyes and pried the letter open slowly.

"I LOVE YOU ELVIS!!" screamed Hermione as a solid shiny something slipped into her hands.

"What the hell are you screaming about?" asked Mrs. Granger, her hands on her hips.

"Hermione is scary." said Naiah.

"Mummy did Hewmione win something fwom the Ellen Degenewes show?" asked Seus, tugging on his mother's apron.

Hermione grabbed her little brother and swung him around.

"Even better, Seus. I'm a prefect!"

Forget about the girls, Malfoy or her feelings. She was a prefect. A bloody prefect!

"Hah in yer face Harry!" said Hermione happily as she skipped towards the door.

"Where are you going?" asked Mrs. Granger.

"I'm going to write a letter to my friends."

"You haven't even started on your food."

Hermione rolled her eyes and took her bowl.

"I'll eat upstairs."

As soon as Hermione was in her room, she grabbed a pen and a couple of her favorite stationery.

Lisa and Luna were going to be thrilled.

**o-O-o**

"More of these, and more of that.. OOOOOOH and of course I'll be getting some of those!"

Hermione was shopping in Diagon Alley with her mother.

"Hermione, are you sure you'll be needing all of these?" asked Mrs. Granger, gesturing at the heavy packages that they were carrying.

"Er.." Hermione glanced guiltily at the bags. "Yeah, of course."

"Alright. Just make sure you don't spend more than 10 gallons today."

"Galleons, mother." Hermione corrected irritably.

"Whatever." said Mrs. Granger as they made their way to Madam Malkin's.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Tsk tsk." said Madam Malkin, half an hour later. "You've gained some weight, haven't you miss Granger?"

Hermione groaned. "That's what you've been saying for the past three years."

"That's because it's true." muttered Mrs.Granger.

"If I weren't in these robes.." said Hermione with clenched teeth.

"Now, now young lady." said Madam Malkin, pulling Hermione's arm back down.

"I've been telling her to diet and exercise, Madam" said Mrs, Granger, examining her nails. "But she won't listen."

"Yeah well.. I don't want to be as emaciated as you are, surfboard."

"Er.. surfboard?" Madam Malkin looking puzzled but curious.

"Nothing." said Hermione.

"Hm.." said Madam Malkin, eyeing Hermione. "Well how many sets will you be purchasing?"

"Seven sets of robes, three cloaks, seven blouses, seven skirts and.. yeah that's it." said Hermione.

"What she meant, Madam, was _four_ sets of robes, _a_ cloak, _four_ blouses and _four_ skirts." said Mrs. Granger.

"Aw, come on." said Hermione, stomping her foot.

"You get new uniforms every year Hermione." said Mrs. Granger impatiently.

"Well.. Er.." said Hermione, wracking her brains. "Well you said I gained weight! Hah! So I'll be needing new clothes!"

"That's enough, young lady."

Hermione was in a foul mood. She pouted all day and refused to talk to her mother. By the time she and her mother were in the shoe boutique, Mrs. Granger was fed up.

"The next time you want to go shop for your school things, just go alone." said Mrs. Granger.

"Oh please. I wanted to go here alone. You just wanted to tag along." said Hermione as she examined some shoes.

Hermione spent nearly an hour in the shoe boutique. She tried on almost every single one of the shoes. Mrs. Granger almost dozed off.

"For goodness sakes, Hermione. It's nearly three in the afternoon."

"Can I pick two?" asked Hermione, completely torn.

"You can pick another one when the first semester ends."

"Hm.. yeah. That's a good idea. I can pick another one when we visit Hogsmeade.. But wait. I can't pick just one now. It's hard you know. It's what I'm gonna be wearing for a long time. It has to be nice."

"Ugh. Just pick that one with the silver button things.. or are those silver plates? I don't know. Just pick them."

"I'll only pick them if you promise me that you'll be sending me a box of cookies each week when I'm back at Hogwarts."

"Ah. There's always a catch."

"Of course." said Hermione, shrugging.

**o-O-o**

There was a knock on her door.

"It's open." said Hermione.

"Miss?" said her maid as she slightly opened the door.

"Yep?"

"There are some girls outside looking for you."

"Tell them I'm sleeping." said Hermione, waving her hand.

"Yes, miss." said the maid as she closed the door.

Hermione resumed opening the letter she just got.

"Dear Hermione," she read happily. "Merlin's beard, I told you so." Hermione grinned. "Who else did you think it was going to be? Lavender?" Hermione laughed. "I'm happy for you. I really am. Merlin, I can't wait to see you. It's been a long summer. I got fat! Noooooooooooooooo! Hm. Well I guess that's it. I'm not in the mood to write right now." Hermione rolled her eyes. "See you on September, my bushy bush bush. Love, Lisa."

Hermione put the letter down and grabbed the other one.

She nearly fell of her bed when she opened it.

The card was singing. Or rather, shrieking.

She slammed the card shut and laughed. It was from Luna. The card kept singing the word congratulations over and over. She hoped that it wasn't Luna who was singing.

"Miss?" said the maid as she knocked on the door again.

"It's open."

"Um. Your friends wanted me to uh.. tell you something."

"Well?"

"Um. The girl with the red hair said 'It's three o'clock you cow. I love your excuse.'"

Hermione scowled.

"It was verbatim." said the maid defensively.

"Tell them I have the herpes or something."

"Er.. yes, miss."

Hermione got up from her bed and opened her laptop.

The girls were trying hard to make her come out of the house. But Hermione always made up excuses. This was precisely the twenty seventh time this week that the girls stopped by. She was getting a little guilty.

"We're not giving up Hermione!" she heard Ginny yell from outside.

Hermione opened her window.

"Good luck on that then!" she shouted at them.

**o-O-o**

_**tink**_

Hermione grunted.

_**tink tink**_

Hermione turned in her bed.

_**RAP RAP RAP**_

Hermione opened her eyes. "What in the bloody hell?"

She rubbed her eyes and sat up. What she saw made her fall off her bed. Ginny and Mandy were grinning at her from her window. They were probably riding on a broom. Hermione frowned when she heard their muffled giggles. She threw a slipper at the window.

"What time is it?" asked Hermione as she walked toward the windows to open them.

"Ten in the morning." Ginny stepped inside the room.

"Nice shirt." commented Mandy as Hermione helped her in.

"Look guys. I haven't even bathed yet. I obviously just woke up." Hermione sat on her bed.

"Just have a quick shower, then. We'll wait." said Ginny, grabbing Hermione's guitar.

"We're going to swim in Hacienda Bergenoir today!" Mandy jumped up and down.

"What?" Hermione lay down her bed, her eyebrows furrowed.

"It's almost the end of summer." said Ginny as if it were obvious.

"You do remember that I never want to go back outside again, right?"

Ginny ignored her. "Everyone decided to have a little dip before we get our arses back to Hogwarts."

"By everyone do you mean er.. just us girls?" asked Hermione. She bit her lip.

"Take your shower, Hermione. The others are waiting for us outside." Ginny began playing on the guitar.

"Er.."

"They're on their swimming clothes already." Ginny used the guitar's headstock to point at the window. "You better hurry up before Blaise gets grumpy."

"Go! Go!" said Mandy as she pushed Hermione to the bathroom door.

"Dammit Mandy." said Hermione as she fell on her butt. "Who planned this?"

"Go." said Mandy and Ginny at the same time.

Mandy closed the door before Hermione could get out.

"You have to answer when I'm done!" said Hermione from the inside.

"Just hurry up Mione." said Ginny as she set the guitar down.

They heard the showers go on.

"You planned it, didn't you?" whispered Mandy to Ginny.

"I might have unintentionally suggested it to Blaise." said Ginny.

Ginny high-fived Mandy.

* * *

**A/N: **Hm. Not much happening. _Yet._ There are still a looooooooooooooooooooooot of chappies to come. :D Please review :D

**.**

**Advertisment: **please read my Twilight fic called SERENADING BELLA. go to my page and you'll see it thur! heehee. here are the details…

Title: Serenading Bella

What's happening: Our Edward Cullen tries to serenade Bella, thinking that it would impress her.

A little taste: Are serenades still popular? Back in the day they were, right? What about now? What do women from this peculiar generation want? You would've thought I was an expert, with me being a hundred years old..

ONESHOT :)

**.**

**.**

**TheCresentMoonWriter****- **yes she is… well sorta. and thanks! :D

**sexihannah****- **thanks :D

**samsam93-** heehee. Thanks :D


	12. Summer IS Over

**A/N: **Hey guys. The new title will be "And All That Crap." Don't ask why I chose that. Just read. And you shall see. Hehe. "In Denial" just doesn't work… Well anyways. I'll officially change the title on May 30 or something.. so yeah. Watch out. :)

Remember, AND ALL THAT CRAP will be the new title.

AND ALL THAT CRAP

AND ALL THAT CRAP

AND ALL THAT CRAP

AND ALL THAT CRAP

AND ALL THAT CRAP

Don't forget.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own HP bla bla bla.

* * *

**:Chapter 12- Summer **_**is**_** Over:**

"GIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!"

A red-faced Hermione was chasing Ginny around in pool area of Hacienda Bergenoir.

Earlier, Hermione was wearing a white shirt over her backless one-piece swimsuit. But very recently, Ginny violently ripped it off Hermione as they were sunbathing. Hermione wasn't happy.

"GIVE MY SHIRT BACK TO ME!!"

"Tracey! Catch!" Ginny flung the shirt to Tracey, who was on the other side of the pool.

"Catch it if you can, sexy." teased Tracey as she flung it back to Ginny.

"WOOOOOH! YEAAAH!" Ginny fanned herself. "You're so hot Hermione!"

Ginny threw the shirt to Megan.

"Parvati!" called Megan as she threw the white ball.

Parvati caught it and stuck out a tongue to Hermione.

"Parvati!" Mandy managed to shout. "Throw it to me!"

Hermione ran to Mandy.

"Mandy." said Hermione through gritted teeth. "Give it here."

Mandy looked at Ginny then at Hermione.

Ginny was on clutching her stomach, laughing. Hermione was trying to catch her breathe, her hair was wild.

"Here." said Mandy, walking over to Hermione.

But as Hermione reached for it, Mandy threw it to Tracey.

"I'll kill you!" screamed Hermione as she chased Tracey.

Everyone was laughing, Hermione included.

"Oi." said a familiar male voice. "What's the noise over there?" it was quite distant but it was getting louder every moment. "Draco, I told you this would be quite something."

Hermione stopped chasing Tracey and headed for the showers to hide. But it was all the way in the other side.

"Lavander!" Ginny had an impish smile. "Lock the bathroom door!"

Lavender was sitting on a stone bench near the showers, so she got there before Hermione.

"Dammit!" shouted Hermione as the door slammed.

"I don't know how you managed to convince me to do this." came another voice. This time it was Malfoy.

She headed for the gym's door on the left.

Ginny began spinning the shirt above her head excitedly.

"Look at Hermione run!" said Ginny loudly, so that everyone could hear. "It's like watching Baywatch!"

The damned door was locked!

Merlin, oh _Merlin_.

"Baywatch?" Blaise sounded excited. "Ooooooh. This should be nice. Right, Draco?"

Hermione tried the windows.

"That depends." drawled Malfoy. "What's Baywatch?"

They were locked too!

She was in hell.

"Vincent?" came Blaise's voice. He sounded so near. "Can you open the gate for us?"

Hermione's expression was so wild that Mandy doubled up and laughed when she saw Hermione's face.

Hermione tried charging at the doors. But obviously, her efforts were fruitless.

Hermione heard the pool area's small gates creak.

Without hesitating, Hermione ran to the pool and jumped for her dear life.

_**SPLASH!!**_

"By Joe." Blaise walked and stopped beside Ginny. "What was that?"

"Hermione." said Ginny simply.

"Someone's excited." said Theo as he entered.

"Huah…" grunted Crabbe.

"Is she drowning herself?" asked Malfoy hopefully.

"Sort of." said Ginny, resisting the urge to laugh.

Hermione hadn't resurfaced.

She had dived in the deepest part of the pool. It did look like she was killing herself.

"She's just goofing around." said Ginny as Blaise looked at Hermione's obscure figure worriedly.

"Well, let's get started, shall we?" said Blaise, clapping his hands together. "Where's my tan amplifier?"

Ginny dived near Hermione. The girl still hasn't resurfaced!

"Oi." said Ginny as she pulled at Hermione's arm. "Are you dead?"

Hermione's head bobbed up the surface. She gasped for air.

"I will kill you!" Hermione shouted.

Ginny shrieked and swam away from a furious Hermione.

"Alright!" Blaise was rubbing on his tan amplifier. "Chick action."

"Er.. chick?" asked Malfoy, confused.

Blaise sighed. "It's slang for women."

"Oh."

Ginny screamed as she pulled herself up by the ladder.

"Entertainment." said Malfoy and Blaise in unison as they each relaxed on a lounge chair.

Hermione pulled herself from the pool. She didn't need a ladder.

"That's hot." commented Blaise. "That girl's got nice upper body strength."

Hermione ran after Ginny.

"Hah! You can't catch me!" said Ginny in singsong.

Hermione forgot about her lack of clothing.

"We'll see about that." she said.

Hermione noticed Mandy and Tracey laughing on her right. Hermione turned to them instead.

"Uh oh." Mandy ran and barely dodged Hermione.

"Crap!" said Tracey, cornered.

Hermione grinned evilly and pulled Tracey towards the pool.

"Oooh! Wrestling women!" said Theo.

"Now all that's missing is baby oil!" said Blaise.

Malfoy looked at him curiously.

"It's nothing." said Blaise, snickering.

Hermione and Tracey were grappling each other. Everyone was cheering.

"I'm betting on Tracey. She's the bulkiest. Not that she's really bulky." Blaise hastily added the last part when Ginny glared at him.

"Nah. I'm betting on curly over there. I swear that woman's an Amazon." said Malfoy.

They all watched as the pair pushed and pulled at each other.

"Nooo!" Tracey fell into the pool and Hermione advanced towards Mandy.

"Ah. There's no competition now." said Malfoy.

"What do you mean?" demanded Blaise.

Malfoy smirked. "Defensive of Mandy now, are we?"

"Shut up."

"Hm." said Malfoy, stroking his chin. "Well no offense but Mandy is too thin for my taste."

"She's just tall!" cried Blaise.

Ginny rolled her eyes at them.

_**SPLASH**_

It was odd but Mandy was laughing as she fell.

Hermione now ran towards Megan.

Ginny was using her as a shield to distance Hermione from her.

Megan was laughing helplessly. Despite Ginny being smaller than her, she was easily being held by the redhead.

Just as Hermione lounged at them, Ginny pushed Megan towards Hermione and ran for it. Luckily, Hermione regained her balance and then she pushed Megan to the pool.

Now Hermione turned to Ginny again.

Ginny was skipping merrily and singing a nursery rhyme.

"I'm just too quick for you." she said, stopping near Blaise's lounge chair.

Theo sneaked behind Ginny and winked at Hermione.

Hermione grinned evilly.

"Catch me if you can, Mione!" said Ginny. She danced about teasingly and sang another nursery rhyme. Then without warning, Theo grabbed her.

"Hey!" she said, trying to get away from him. "That's cheating!"

Hermione grabbed Ginny's feet. Theo and Ginny carried her towards the pool.

"I'll get back at you Theo!" screamed Ginny as Theo and Hermione threw her in the water.

"Alright." said Blaise.

Meanwhile, Lavender had cautiously made her way out of the bathroom door. She tried to hide behind Blaise's lounge chair but Hermione saw her.

Hermione ran towards her. Lavender laughed giddily as Hermione tried to catch her. They ran around Blaise and Malfoy, making Blaise's grin grow wider. Blaise even sat up on his lounge chair. He twisted and turned to watch the girls run.

"Aha!" said Hermione as she caught Lavender.

"Parvati! Help!" said Lavender in between giggles.

Hermione half dragged, half carried Lavender towards the pool. It was easy. Lavender was about six inches shorter than Hermione and she was rail-thin. Hermione was about 5'3 and she was slightly big-boned. Lavender didn't even try to struggle. She just giggled.

"Told you she's an amazon." drawled Malfoy to Blaise, who was open-mouthed.

"I'll save you!" sang Parvati as she ran towards them. Unfortunately, she wasn't able to stop on time. She skidded and collided with Hermione and Lavender.

Blaise and Malfoy laughed as they all fell.

"And down they all go." said Malfoy.

"That's our cue." said Blaise, standing up.

"You're buying me a drink after this." said Malfoy as he too got up.

"Whatever." said Blaise.

The two walked and stopped when they were at the edge of the pool. They were a few feet apart from each other. With such grace and skill, the pair dived into the water at the same time. The water was hardly disturbed. Hermione was gaping.

"Diving lessons." said Theo simply as he waded slowly towards her.

They were in the shallowest part of the pool, near the stone steps. (Crabbe was sitting on the stone steps, only partially submerged in the water.) It was only four feet deep. But Lavender had said earlier that the deepest part was fifteen feet. The pool got deeper as you walked to the other side.

"Boo!"

Hermione jumped as she realized that the two had already reached her in a matter of a few seconds. She was all the way in the other side of the pool!

Hermione found herself gawking. She suddenly realized that all the guys (yes, including Vincent Crabbe) were wearing nothing but tight board shorts that really looked more like boxers. Earlier, she hadn't noticed because of the uh.. activities. But now..

"Do you like what you're seeing?"

Malfoy was smirking at her.

Hermione tore her gaze off him…

…and his delicious toned body!!

She turned around and made her way to the girls, who were huddled up together just a few feet away.

She heard Blaise chuckle and say something to Malfoy.

As Hermione swam towards the girls.

"So what are we gonna do- AAAAAGH!"

Ginny cut her off by splashing water at her face.

"Sorry. Couldn't help it." said Ginny sheepishly at Hermione.

Hermione ignored her. "You girls better have something planned. I'm going back to my house if you don't think of anything to do."

"Actually," said Tracey. "We have thought of many things. Like games and stuff. The first game we want to play is.. THIS!" Tracey flung a green slimy-looking thing at Hermione's chest.

"What in the freaking hell is this?!" screamed Hermione. The ball had stuck to her chest and she saw that her skin had turned green too.

"We're gonna play tag-ball." said Ginny.

The other girls were swimming away from her now.

"Why the hell am I green?!" demanded Hermione.

"Relax, Hermione." said Blaise. "It's just what the tag-ball does. So that the 'it' would be spotted easily."

Hermione turned around to face them. She almost gasped when she saw that Blaise was merely a foot away from where she was standing.

"That's unfair! Wouldn't it be better if no one knew who the 'it' was so that they could be tricked, surprised and stuff?"

"Bla bla bla." said Ginny, swimming away from them.

"Green looks good on you, Granger." said Malfoy, stepping closer. "Very,very good."

Hermione narrowed her eyes.

Without warning Hermione flung herself at Malfoy, wrenched the tag-ball from her chest and stuffed it into his mouth.

Blaise was almost crying. Ginny almost drowned. And Malfoy was almost choking on the ball.

"Serves you right, ferret." said Hermione as she turned. She swam to the other side of the pool.

"Ack." said Malfoy as he removed the ball from his mouth. He was green.

"I'm sorry mate. You deserved it." said Blaise. He was trying hard not to laugh.

Malfoy flung the ball at Blaise. It hit Blaise square on the head. Now Blaise was green.

Hermione raised herself from the pool and sat on the edge. She watched the others play.

Blaise had unexpectedly thrown the ball at the back of Parvati's head. She turned green and she even blushed. She looked very colorful. Her swimsuit, which was blue, wasn't helping. Parvati then, threw the ball at Ginny, who was laughing like there was no tomorrow. She was hanging on to the side of the pool to keep from drowning. She abruptly stopped laughing when the ball stuck to her nose. Now Hermione's eyes were tearing up.

"Green clashes…" Hermione choked. "..with.. your hair!!"

Hermione lay down on her side and laughed louder. Everyone joined in the laughing.

Ginny simply threw the ball to Hermione again.

Hermione was still laughing as she pulled the ball from her bum. She looked at the nervous faces of everyone in the pool. She stood up on the edge and gave them all an impish smile.

"Eeenie.." she looked at Mandy's sheepish grin. "..meenie.." Theo looked at her warily. "..minie.." Hermione's eyes found Crabbe's wide form. He was still sitting on the stone steps on the other side of the pool. She ran to the other side, almost slipping. "…moe!"

Then she flung the ball at Crabbe.

Crabbe turned green. Hermione ran away from him now. Crabbe stood up and ran after her.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Hermione screamed as she ran as fast as she could.

She cannon-balled in front of Malfoy to splash water on his stupid face on purpose.

Hermione stuck out a tongue at him as she resurfaced.

"TIDAL WAVE AHEAD!" bellowed Blaise.

Hermione and Malfoy looked at Crabbe jump with horrified faces. Then they looked at each other and laughed.

_**SPLAAAAAAASH!!**_

Hermione screamed as she felt big hands pull at her legs. She was trying to swim away from Crabbe. But he caught her.

Crabbe stuck the ball at Hermione's wild hair and let go of her.

Hermione pulled at the ball and looked at Malfoy.

"Why me again?" whined Malfoy.

"Because you're a prat." said Hermione as the ball hit his head.

Hermione snorted. "You look like a vegetable."

The game went on for about an hour. Hermione and Malfoy would always chase each other. There were occasional pushing and pulling between them. They didn't notice Blaise and Ginny give each other knowing smirks. They were too busy… 'playing'. By noon, everybody was exhausted.

Blaise was sunbathing. Malfoy was eating some ice cream. Lavender and Hermione were floating on their backs. Ginny was singing shrilly to herself. Mandy was splashing at Hermione and Lavender's faces occasionally. Megan and Tracey were playing catch with the tag-ball. Parvati was staring at Blaise. Crabbe was back on the stone steps. Theo was sleeping on the grass.

"Blaise, do you really want to turn into charcoal?" asked Hermione.

Blaise raised a brow but he turned, so that his back would get even with his front.

Hermione swam towards the steel ladder and hoisted herself up.

Lavender and Mandy followed.

Hermione suddenly realized that the left strap of her swimsuit was out of place. She pulled and looked up. She caught Malfoy looking at her and she instantly felt herself blush. He looked away and resumed eating his ice cream. Hermione ran to where the girls had dumped their towels earlier and covered herself quickly. She felt so exposed now! What a pervert Malfoy was. She was so embarrassed!

"Hey Mione." said Mandy. "Let's get some popsicles! I'll pay for them this time."

"Yes. That's a good idea." Hermione pulled at Mandy immediately.

"I want the raspberry flavored one!" said Lavender.

They bought some popsicles in the Blaise's sister's stand. Hermione took her time choosing a flavor. She even urged the girls to stop by the bathroom. She didn't want to back soon. She slowed her walking and pretended to goof around. But they did get back to the pool area.

"Hey. It's almost six. Better start getting ready to go home." said Tracey.

"Oh. The boys and I will be staying here till seven." said Blaise. "Do you girls want to stay with us?"

"Um. I don't think so Blaise. We'll be doing something back at my Dancles'." said Ginny. "It's a girl thing." She added when Blaise pouted.

"Okay." said Blaise, still pouting.

Ginny resumed singing and floating.

Hermione sat beside Mandy and licked at her popsicle.

"Ginny." called Hermione.

Ginny stopped singing. "Yeah?"

"Can you give me back my shirt?"

"What?"

"I said, can you give me back my shirt?"

"Um.."

"Ginny." said Hermione exasperatedly.

Ginny started grinning at Hermione sheepishly. "I sort of.."

"What?"

"I uh…"

"Spit it out."

"I think I lost it."

"WHAT?!"

"Sorry!"

"What? How the heck can you lose my shirt in here?"

"I uh… don't really remember where I put it."

"Ginny. You must have dropped it here.. somewhere."

"I suppose so."

"Well, then look for it!"

"Fine. I'll look for it. But stop overreacting."

"What?"

"I said, stop bitching. It's only a stupid shirt."

"Well that stupid shirt happens to be my favorite."

"Well that stupid shirt happens to be my favorite." Ginny mimicked in a high-pitched tone.

"Hey, hey." said Malfoy in a bored voice. "Break it up."

Hermione turned to face him but then he suddenly dived into the pool.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

What the heck was that for?

Was he trying to show off?

"We get it, Malfoy." said Hermione sarcastically as he resurfaced. "You're a great diver. But what the heck was that for?"

"Yes, I'm a great diver." said Malfoy as he swam towards the steel ladder. "_And_ I have good eyesight and more patience than you and red combined."

"What?" said Hermione and Ginny at the same time.

Malfoy hoisted himself up. Hermione was about to say something but she was cut off when Malfoy shoved something white and soft into her hands.

She looked at her hands and saw her shirt.

"Er.. thanks?" said Hermione lamely. She felt herself go red.

Malfoy rolled his eyes and went back to his lounge chair.

"I'm going." announced Ginny.

Hermione hadn't noticed her get out from the pool. She was too busy gaping at Malfoy.

"Why?" asked Parvati.

"Cause I want to." said Ginny impatiently as she wrapped herself in a towel. "And because I can't stand a certain someone."

Hermione watched her leave the pool area.

She groaned.

Why the heck did she have to be a drama queen?

Oh wait..

She herself was overreacting a while ago..

"Man.." said Hermione as she sat back down beside Mandy and Lavender.

"Hey guys." said Tracey. "I really have to go. It's late. Um.. Megan will be coming with me."

"Bye guys. I'll see you all at school tomorrow.. Proabably."

Hermione watched as Megan and Tracey left.

Hermione looked at Mandy, Parvati and Lavender.

"_Don't_," said Hermione as Lavender opened her mouth to speak. "Say a word."

"And _don't_," Parvati closed her mouth. "Remind me that I was overreacting."

"And you. Don't even think about laughing." Mandy tried to cover her mouth.

Hermione sighed and walked over to Blaise's lounge chair.

"Blaise.." she sighed. "What the heck?"

"What the heck, what?" asked Blaise as Hermione sat beside him.

"What- I mean, why.. Cause she.. And then.." Hermione sighed.

"Hey." said Blaise as Hermiones lip began to tremble. "You're not going to be upset about this stupid fight now aren't you?"

Hermione laughed and leaned on the lounge chair. "No." she said weakly.

"Look. You two will get through this. It was a silly little fight. It's not going to ruin your friendship."

"I'm so tired."

"Of what?"

"Of me and Ginny being total drama queens. And for her being hot-tempered. And for me being impatient. And for her being stupid. And for me being stupid." Hermione sighed. "We always fight. Then we make up. Were like toddlers! It's so annoying."

"Yes. I'm glad you've noticed that." said Malfoy.

Hermione glared at him. But then she laughed.

"Yeah.." she said. "But do you guys think that we're going to talk again?"

"You will." assured Blaise.

"Not soon though." said Malfoy. "You two are too stubborn."

Hermione punched his arm playfully.

"Oh." said Hermione suddenly. "We have to go."

"Do you really have to go?" whined Blaise.

"Yes." said Hermione, getting up.

"See you guys tomorrow.. probably." Hermione repeated Megan's words.

"Bye. Don't you worry about Ginny." said Blaise.

"We'll talk to her." said Theo.

"Or we'll use the imperius curse when the situation becomes worse." said Malfoy.

Hermione rolled her eyes and waved at them.

"Wait! Hermione!" called Blaise. Hermione turned. "Can you go online later? I want to try YM again."

Hermione laughed. "Er.. sure. Bye."

**o-O-o**

Hermione had chickened out at the last minute.

She was supposed to go with the girls to Dancles' house. But she changed her mind when they were halfway there. They were supposed to have a party. But Hermione decided that she didn't want to ruin the party by having another row with Ginny. She just bid the other girls goodnight and she made her way back at home.

After bathing and dressing up, Hermione turned on her laptop. She signed in to Yahoo Messenger and looked for Blaise. He had added her up the very day he asked for her ID. But she never saw him online. Hermione typed a new status message. "Oi Blaise. I'm only going to be online till nine. Buzz me."

After that Hermione dragged her trunk out of her closet. She began packing her things in a very neat way. Her books were stacked according to size. Every corner was used wisely. Her potions ingredients were in a shatterproof box. Her quills and ink were stashed in a small box. Her toiletries were in a square bag. Her footwear were stuffed in her cauldron, where they belong. Hermione snickered.

"Another year." She told her trunk as she locked it.

_**buzz**_

Hermione ran to her laptop.

There was a little window there. _'Blaise.'_ she thought automatically. She sat on her chair and began typing.

"Hey." she typed.

It took Blaise nearly two minutes to respond.

"Hello Hermione. What are you doing?"

"I just finished packing. Well someone types real slow."

"Don't rub it in."

":P"

"Oooooh! I didn't know that you can do that! Let me try… :-O"

Hermione laughed.

"Hahaha."

":D"

"So Blaise." Hermione tried to be casual with it.

"Yes?"

"Who are the prefects in your house?"

Yes. So Hermione was curious of whether or not Malfoy was a prefect. Big Deal. It didn't mean anything! It didn't mean that she was obsessed or anything. Right? RIGHT??

"Me, of course. And Daphne."

"Oh."

"I am just kidding. Malfoy's the prefect."

"Oh." Hermione found herself smiling.

"I'm sure that you're the prefect in your house. Is Longbottom your partner in crime?"

"Blaise. Be nice. Actually Harry is the other prefect."

"Yuck."

"Blaise!"

"Well good luck on that."

"Hey listen Blaise. I really want to wake up early tomorrow."

":("

"I'm going to sleep."

"Okay. Well goodnight."

"Goodnight."

"I have to say. This thing is very useful! Now if only our kind would use this instead of owls.."

"Sure Blaise. I'll leave you to ponder on that. Bye."

Hermione signed out. Then she shut the laptop properly.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah I can't believe that school's tomorrow!"

She jumped to her bed and wrestled her pillow.

"_What_ is that noise?" she heard her mother say.

"A bear." said Hermione sarcastically as she closed her eyes.

* * *

**A/N: **Nothing much. Ack. Please review. Remember guys.. I'll be changing the fic's name on May 30. The title will be..

"AND ALL THAT CRAP"

"AND ALL THAT CRAP"

"AND ALL THAT CRAP"

"AND ALL THAT CRAP"

Don't forget.

* * *

**TheCresentMoonWriter-**teeheehee. :D

**sammyvally-** thanks. and um.. hm.. read and you'll see. ;)

**ruby..-** the new title will be AND ALL THAT CRAP. and thanks :D

**deni-** thanks. here it is. and just read and you'll see :D


	13. You Look Stupid

**A/N: **And here's the new chappie. Wow. This is a new record! I updated in a day! Weeeee! Hurrah for me. Hey. Don't forget guys.. I'll be changing the fic's name on May 30. The new title will be.. "AND ALL THAT CRAP."

**Disclaimer: **I don't own HP. Blahdeeblah.

* * *

**:Chapter 13– You Look Stupid :**

The girls had all agreed to be with their own 'Hogwarts clique' today. They needed to catch up with their other friends after all. But they had all agreed to hang out together after the first week.

"…and make sure you write to me every week."

Hermione rolled her eyes and pushed her cart.

"Are you sure you don't want me to go in there with you?"

"Mother, you have a meeting. And besides, I'm fifteen. I'm not a little girl."

"Fine." said Mrs. Granger, putting her hands on her hips.

"Bye mother."

"Don't forget to write!" called her mother's voice as she went through the barrier.

Hermione saw the familiar red thing that she loved so much.

"HEEEEEEEEERMIONEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!"

A girl with long dirty blonde hair collided roughly with Hermione.

She was nearly strangled.

"Hey Luna." Hermione managed to squeak.

Luna let go of her.

"It's so nice to see you again!" Luna was jumping.

"Get a hold of yourself Luna." said someone.

"Hi Lisa." said Hermione as a girl with dark hair approached her.

They hugged briefly.

"So how was you summer?" asked Luna happily as she went back to her cart.

"I'll answer that question after we get settled inside."

Yes, they were Hermione's other friends.

They were like Hermione. Luna was Hermione's weird and wacky side. Lisa was her witty and serious side. They had so much in common. They had the same height, weight and size! It was delightfully creepy.

They soon found a compartment and began catching up. They still had about an hour before the train left. (Hermione had urged them to come early.) Luna was already laughing her weird laugh and Hermione was already doing weird dances. She felt so much like herself with them around.

"I miss Ron." Luna suddenly blurted out.

Lisa and Hermione looked at each other with giddy faces.

"Aha!" said Lisa.

"Oh shut up Lisa." mumbled Luna as she blushed.

"Where is that baboon anyway?" asked Hermione.

"Ron said that they would be arriving late." said Luna.

Hermione looked at her watch. "Well the train's leaving in thirty minutes.. Do you guys think they'll be arriving now?"

"Not a chance. When Ron says late, it really means late." said Lisa.

"Let's wait for them outside anyway." said Hermione.

Lisa shrugged as they all stood up. "Alright."

Roughly five minutes before the train is set to leave, they all saw a bunch of pale people with red hair.

"There they are! And look! There's Harry!" said Lisa.

Ron was arguing with Harry. Ginny was scowling at Hermione. The twins were on either side of Mrs.Weasley, teasing her.

"Oh hello my dears." said Mrs.Weasley warmly as they approached them.

"Where's Mr.Weasley?" asked Hermione as she was embraced by Mrs.Weasley.

"Where else?" said Mrs.Weasley bitterly. "At the ministry."

"Oh."

"Well here are your snacks." said Mrs.Weasley. She handed them all some sandwiches.

"Corned beef?" asked Ron sourly as he looked at them.

"No dear. Ham."

"Goodie."

The train whistled.

"Well off you go you lot."

They all scrambled to go inside.

When they were inside, they all waved at Mrs.Weasley until she was out of sight.

"Well we better find Lee." said the Twins in unison.

"I'm going to find Susan." said Ginny to no one in particular.

"I'm going to find Susan." mimicked Hermione as soon as Ginny was out of earshot. "My arse."

"You guys had a fight?" guessed Harry as they went inside their compartment.

"Yes. But let's not talk about that right now." said Hermione as she closed the compartment door.

"Why the heck is it messy here?" grumbled Ron as he sat beside Harry.

"Nothing." said Hermione guiltily as she hugged them.

"It was Luna's fault." said Lisa.

"No it wasn't." said Luna.

"Hey Hermione. You got thin!" said Harry, looking at her properly.

"Shut up."

"Seriously. You did." said Harry.

Hermione blushed.

"No she didn't." said Ron. "She still looks bloated."

"And you still talk funny." said Hermione angrily.

"Your hair still looks like a bush."

"You still look like a baboon."

Hermione and Ron continued to bicker until Harry cleared his throat.

"We were supposed to go somewhere. Remember?" said Harry.

"Oh yeah." said Hermione, stepping on Ron's foot.

It was already dark when Harry and Hermione came back to the compartment.

"So how was it?" asked Ron, with a bit of envy in his tone.

"It was stupid." said Hermione as she sat down.

Harry nearly choked on his sandwich.

"Wow." said Lisa. "That's a first."

Hermione shrugged and attacked a pile of sweets next to her.

"How was Wiltshire?" asked Ron as he played with Hermione's hair.

"I'm surprised you remember the name." said Hermione.

Ron scowled and pulled at her hair.

"Just kidding!" she cried as he yanked. "Well it was.. okay."

"Ginny says that there were some people from Hogwarts in your neighborhood."

"Yeah.. Like Lavender and Parvati." teased Hermione.

They played a boring card game as they waited. Occasionally, Ron's hand would brush up against Hermione's. Hermione would blush and concentrate on her card. So she still had a crush on Ron. Big deal? He _was_ cute after all.

The train slowed down and they all scrambled to get outside. They found a carriage and managed to all fit in there.

Hermione sat in between Harry and Ron. She had her arms around their waists. She just loved them to bits.

Harry was bumping his head on Hermione's.

"What the heck are you doing Harry?"

"Hopefully, making you dumb by killing your brain cells."

Hermione snorted.

The carriage soon halted and they all went down. But Hermione still had her arms around them.

"Look Hermione. I know you have feelings for me but we might get a detention for PDA." said Harry, winking.

Hermione rolled her eyes and smacked Harry's arm. She let go of the two and linked arms with Lisa and Luna instead.

"You look stupid." said someone behind her.

Hermione turned around.

"Who said that?" she asked Luna and Lisa.

"Who's who?" asked Luna, also looking behind her.

"Nothing." said Hermione as she continued to walk.

Lisa and Luna parted with Hermione when they entered the Great Hall and they all went to their own tables. Again, Hermione was between Harry and Ron. She noticed, grudgingly, that Ginny was in front of her. Ginny didn't acknowledge her. She didn't even look at her.

Professor McGonagall got their attention and they all stood up.

"Another year has come.." Professor Dumbledore began his speech.

For the first time, Hermione didn't listen. Her eyes just wandered about. Her eyes roamed to the other table and landed on a head with platinum blond hair. Malfoy was near her. He had his back on her, probably listening intently to the speech. He was only a few feet away from her. She could almost reach out and tug at his hair.

**(A/N: Let's just pretend that the Slytherin table's beside the Gryffindor table.)**

Hermione snuck a glance at the teachers' table. They all were looking at Dumbledore. Then her eyes flickered on a plate of appetizers. She grinned evilly and grabbed a piece of meat. She discreetly flung it at Malfoy's head. Hermione pinched herself hard to keep from laughing and looked at Dumbledore. She pretended to concentrate on him.

Hermione didn't see that Ginny was winking as she pointed at her when Malfoy faced their table questioningly. She also did not see the way Ginny tried to stifle a giggle as she watched Malfoy flick his wand about and mutter a spell.

But she did notice, after Dumbledore's speech, that she was sitting on something very mushy and warm and that someone in front of her was giggling uncontrollably.

**o-O-o**

The next morning was a hassle. Well at least in Hermione's case. She had set her alarm at six thirty. But she woke up around seven. She pulled back her curtains and looked around in the room. Everyone else was still sleeping. Resisting the urge to wake them all up, she grabbed her things and made her way to the bathroom.

About forty minutes later she was already wearing her uniform and drying her hair with a spell. She hastily brushed her hair and frowned when she saw that her roommates were still asleep. She grabbed her schedule from the bedside table and scanned it with a goofy smile on her face. She had Transfiguration, Charms, Arithmancy and Care of Magical Creatures. Not bad.

She giddily made her way to the boys' dorm and made her way to Harry and Ron's beds.

She scowled when she saw that the two baboons were sleeping. She went over at Ron's bed and pulled back the curtains.

The git was snoring and his mouth was open.

She sat on the side and tried to poke him.

He just mumbled and rolled over.

Hermione sighed and made her way out. She would just meet them later in the Great Hall. She decided to take a stroll outside and come back later. She removed her robes and carried them on her arm.

She went through the double doors and inhaled the scent of Hogwarts morning.

"You look stupid." said someone behind her.

She dropped her robes and almost tripped on the stone steps.

"Oh." she said as she faced a blond. "It's you."

Draco Malfoy was smirking at her.

She ignored him and grabbed her fallen robes.

"Yes, it's me." he said. "And oooh," he mimicked. "It's you."

Hermione frowned and looked at her uniform. Everything was in place.

"What the heck are you talking about Malfoy?"

He shrugged. "You look stupid."

Hermione conjured up a small mirror and looked at herself apprehensively.

Well nothing seemed wrong with her face. She made the mirror disappear and scowled at Malfoy.

"What the heck, Malfoy?"

"You look stupid." he said again.

What?

Was he bonkers?

She turned to ask him just that but when she did, he was gone.

What the?

Malfoy was so weird!

**o-O-o**

"Then suddenly the git was gone!" hissed Hermione as she punched a Bundimun with her gloved hands. "What the heck is wrong with that idiot?"

Blaise calmly took her hands to stop her from torturing the poor fungus.

"Hermione, we all know that Draco can be crazy sometimes."

"Well.. he should stop acting crazy."

Hermione looked at the crying Bundimun.

"I don't look stupid, now do I?" asked Hermione worriedly. "Did he put a charm on me or hex me or something?"

"No, I don't think so." said Blaise. "But what kind of _charm_ do you mean, exactly?" He grinned at her.

Hermione blanched.

The bell rang and they scrambled to get the Bundimun back to its glass case.

"See ya, Blaise." she said as they parted ways.

Dinner was a quiet affair. Harry and Ron were talking about Quidditch. Ginny still wasn't talking to her. Hermione just stuffed herself miserably with steak and juice. Hermione was sulking as Harry and Ron pulled her to get out of the Great Hall.

When they were on the fourth floor, Hermione suddenly stopped and groaned.

"Hey. What's wrong?" asked Harry.

"I have a patrolling duty tonight." said Hermione.

"With who? I don't remember the schedule." said Harry, grinning sheepishly.

"Malfoy." said Hermione.

Ron and Harry gave her sympathetic looks.

"You'll live." said Ron.

"Well.. I gotta go.." said Hermione.

"Where are you guys gonna be patrolling?" asked Ron.

"Here.." she said as they were on the next floor. "The fifth floor." said Hermione glumly as she waved at them.

She sighed and walked around.

Where the heck was the idiot?

She hugged herself and walked through the deserted corridors.

Suddenly, she heard rapid footfalls and something hard collided with her back.

She spun and fell hard on her butt.

"Shit!" she said, rubbing her bum.

She looked in front of her and she saw polished shoes underneath expensive-looking robes.

"Ah.. on the floor where you belong." drawled the owner.

"What the heck were you thinking?" Hermione tried to get up gracefully, but she only tripped on her own robes.

"Excuse me?"

Hermione stood up straight and glared at him.

"Why the heck did you make me fall?"

He glared at her too. For several long moments they just glared at each other.

Until Malfoy's lips quivered and he laughed.

Hermione raised a brow.

"I really don't know what possessed me to do that." he said, still laughing.

"You are so.. crazy." said Hermione, stepping away from him.

"I just feel so strange these days.. so.. silly and goofy."

Hermione snorted. "Maybe you've finally cracked."

She turned and started walking.

"Where are you going?"

"Doing my duty as a prefect."

Malfoy followed her.

"Do I really look stupid?" asked Hermione as they walked.

He looked at her, pretending to study her. Hermione blushed.

"No, not really."

Hermione's stomach suddenly twisted.

Hey, where the heck did that come from?

'_He only told you that you didn't look stupid, Hermione.'_ she told herself.

But still..

That was definitely a first.

"So why in Merlin's name are you telling me that I look stupid?"

He shrugged and walked on.

"I've never noticed how different you look in a uniform."

"What the heck? We've been studying in the same school for years. You notice this only now?"

"Well I never really looked at you before now did I?"

Hermione was about to tell him how utterly annoying he was. But then..

Was the git suggesting something? He had said that he had never looked at her before. So was he subtly saying that he was looking at her now? Was he telling her that he was checking her out?

Oh wait.

This is Malfoy we're talking about.

'_The amazing bouncing ferret.'_ she thought.

Hermione pursed her lips.

For about and hour, they just walked together in silence.

But then Hermione got tired. She sat on the steps at the end of the corridor.

Malfoy followed her.

"Get back to work." said Hermione.

"That's not fair." said Malfoy as he sat down beside her.

Hermione sighed. "Fine."

Malfoy looked at her in a weird way.

"What?" asked Hermione, annoyed.

"Can you open your mouth again?"

"What?"

"I said, can you open your mouth again?"

"Why the heck would I do that? So that you can shove your shoe in my mouth?"

"No. But that may be a good idea."

She smacked his arm.

"Just open it."

"No." she said, covering her mouth with her left hand.

"Come on."

Hermione shook her head.

Malfoy tried yanking at her hand.

Then he began tickling her.

She kicked him. Then she trashed about and laughed.

"Aha!" he said, looking closer. But Hermione's hand was back on her mouth.

"Show me your teeth." he demanded, grabbing her hand.

"No."

"There's something different about your teeth." he said, still trying to pull her hand.

"How so?" asked Hermione. Her voice was muffled by her hand.

"I remember that they used to be rather large."

Hermione scowled and smacked the back of his head, hard.

"Just show me." he said, pulling her hand.

"No." this time she used both hands to cover her mouth.

"Show me." he said. But Hermione shook her head.

"Fine." Malfoy stood. Hermione looked at him guiltily. "See you tomorrow, Granger."

He started to walk away from her. Hermione sighed.

"Wait!" he stopped. "Here." she showed him her teeth and laughed.

"Aha!" he said, walking back to her. "I knew it."

"Oh shut up." said Hermione.

"How did you get them fixed?"

"Oh shut up."

Hermione stood up and began walking again.

"Did you fix them yourself?" he asked.

"No. Madam Pomphrey did."

He laughed. Hermione kicked his shin.

"At least now you don't look like a beaver." said Malfoy.

Hermione resisted the urge to kick him again.

After about half an hour later, Hermione announced that they were done.

"Well. Night." said Hermione as she began walking towards the steps.

"Hey Granger." said Malfoy.

Hermione spun. "Yeah?"

"You look stupid." he told her quietly.

Hermione sighed exasperatedly. "There you go again."

He grinned and walked away.

Wait!!

WAIT WAIT WAIT!

Malfoy grinned.

He actually grinned at her!

Hermione stumbled on her way to the seventh floor.

* * *

**A/N: **Nothing much. Please review. Thank you. :)

Hey guys. Don't forget that the new title will be AND ALL THAT CRAP.

May 30! Don't forget! :)

* * *

**jaderade.xx-** thank you. I'm really, really glad you like my fic. Weeeeeeeee :D

**TheCrescentMoonWriter-** I liked that part too. Hahaha!

**silver screen icon**- wow. Really? Cooooooooooooooool. I'm flattered, to be honest. That's the first time somebody did that because of my fic. :D Weeeeeeeeeee. :D Thank you for your review. :D

**to all my readers-** thank you for reading this fic. Just seeing how many hits I get is nice. But it doesn't hurt if you guys review. :D


End file.
